


TROPICAL EFFECT

by LarryFic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood, Caraibes, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Model Harry, Passion, Savingturtles, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tropiques, fight, heritage, mafia, mention de Anne Cox, mention de Zayn Malik, swimmingWithDolphins
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 62,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryFic/pseuds/LarryFic
Summary: Harry Styles est un Top Model en pleine gloire. Un héritage inattendu le pousse à se rendre dans les Caraïbes. Sur place, il fait la connaissance du séduisant Louis Tomlinson avec lequel les étincelles sont immédiates mais celui-ci ne semble pas être celui qu'il prétend. Entre secrets, vengeance, passion et exotisme, Harry ne s'attend pas à vivre une aventure qui changera sa vie à jamais.***La lutte entre le cœur et la raison.Quand Harry fait face à son destin.Quand Louis cherche à cacher le sien.*****« C'est une triste chose de songer que la nature parle et que le genre humain n'écoute pas. »Victor Hugo





	1. L'héritage

PDV Harry

**_Début Octobre 2015 _ **

****

**« La tête Harold, plus haute... le regard, à droite... oui voilà parfait ! »**  s'exclame Sandro.

Les flashs fusent mais ne m'éblouissent plus. J'ai pris l'habitude de toute cette attention et de toutes ces lumières autour de moi. J'ai les pieds dans l'eau, les fontaines coulent, mais le brouhaha de toutes les équipes techniques m'empêche d'entendre le ruissellement de l'eau. C'est toujours la même rengaine : se trouver en plein milieu des plus beaux endroits du monde mais ne pas pouvoir en profiter à leur juste valeur.

Je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai l'air blasé mais, parfois, je souhaiterais appuyer sur le bouton  _stop_  l'espace de cinq petites minutes et regarder ce qu'il y a autour, pour juste... admirer. Je ne me plains pas. C'est une simple constatation. C'est le tourbillon de ma vie : les _shooting_ photo, les défilés ou encore les tournages de pubs. De Londres à New York, en passant par Paris, Rome, Miami. Si on m'avait prédit cette vie, juste en quittant le lycée, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas cru. Aujourd'hui, j’ai vingt-deux ans et ma vie est plutôt fascinante. Elle peut paraître superficielle aux yeux de certains mais moi je l'aime. C'est celle que j'ai choisie ou c'est plutôt _elle_ qui m'a choisi parce qu'elle m'est tombée dessus sans prévenir.

 **« C'est dans la boîte ! Bravo Harold, magnifique comme d'habitude ! »**  ajoute le photographe en me faisant un clin d'œil discret.

Quelques applaudissements de satisfaction retentissent brièvement de la part de toute l'équipe.

 **« Merci à tout le monde »**  m'écrié-je.

J'ai à peine le temps de prendre la serviette qu'une charmante assistante me tend, et de me retourner pour voir la Tour Eiffel - déjà illuminée en cette belle soirée d'automne - que la réalité me rattrape de nouveau :

**« Harry, tu as une heure pour te démaquiller et te préparer. Le gala commence à 21 heures. Je t'ai mis ton costard dans ta loge, un Gucci, nouvelle collection, je l'ai reçu ce matin. Une voiture t'attendra au pied du Trocadéro. »**

_Doucement Christy !_

Son débit de parole est toujours le même : rapide, froid, concis. Cette femme est une vraie tornade blonde. Elle est très réputée dans le milieu de la mode et c'est forcément avec son caractère de feu qu'elle a réussi à faire sa place. Et la mienne, par la même occasion. C'est un petit bout de femme d'une quarantaine d'année. Elle est pétillante, énergique, et sait clairement ce qu'elle veut. Il faut toujours aller à l'essentiel et être organisé avec elle. Après tout, c'est à cela que sert un agent ! Mais, dans le fond, je sais que, derrière sa carapace de requin professionnel, se cache une femme très maternelle et qui se plierait en quatre pour moi. C'est pour cela que je lui fais confiance depuis presque trois ans ; ça m'a plutôt bien réussi !

J'ai été repéré lors d'un vernissage à Londres où j'accompagnais ma meilleure amie, Rita. J'avais passé mes _A-Levels_ , non sans mal. L’école et moi, on n'est pas très copains, alors je voulais travailler - au grand dam de ma mère. Elle était plutôt fière que je veuille me prendre en main, mais aurait sans doute préféré un fils prodige en droit, médecine, business, ou que sais-je encore. J'avais obtenu un job dans un _Caffè Nero_ de Londres ; c'est très classique pour les étudiants étrangers ou les gars un peu paumés dans mon genre qui ne savent juste pas quoi faire de leur vie. Rita était étudiante en histoire de l'art et avait obtenu - par l'un de ses professeurs - deux invitations pour le vernissage d'un jeune photographe américano-brésilien, Alessandro Bowers. Cette soirée a changé ma vie ! Je suis aujourd'hui l'un des tops model les plus en vogue du moment. Sans prétention aucune. C'est Christy qui me le rabâche tous les jours alors, à force, je finis par le croire.

Assis devant le miroir, j'essaie de me détendre après la douche chaude que je viens de prendre. Je sais que les minutes sont comptées. La coiffeuse s'évertue à dompter mes boucles brunes, ma soi-disant _marque de fabrique_. Ce sont ces dernières qui m'ont apporté ma notoriété. Elles, et ma  _gueule d'ange,_  apparemment. Soudain, ma sonnerie de portable me surprend. Je suis étonné en voyant le nom de ma mère apparaître. Elle sait que je suis en plein _shooting_ et n'a pas pour habitude de me déranger pendant mes heures de travail alors je me dis que ça doit être important et je décroche :

**« Harry mon chéri, c'est maman.**

**\- Bonjour M'man, tout va bien ?**

**\- Oui, rien de grave, mais je devais absolument te le dire. Je sais que tu travailles et que tu es très occupé mais je reviens de chez le notaire et... »**

A ce moment-là, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, ces dernières paroles laissées en suspens me provoquent un moment de panique. Je sens dans la voix de ma mère que quelque chose cloche. Elle reprend :

 **«** **Mélina est à toi, c'est à toi qu'il lègue tout. »**

Mon cœur s'arrête, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et mon corps se fixe à la chaise ; heureusement que je suis déjà assis.

C'est le noir total.

**« Allo ? Mon chéri, tu m'entends ?**

**\- Oui maman je...je suis là...mm...mais comment, pourquoi ? Je ne comprends rien !**

**\- Tu rentres demain, c'est ça ? Écoute, on en reparlera calmement à ton retour mais je devais te l'annoncer. Je t'ai pris un rendez-vous chez le notaire vendredi après-midi, arrange-toi avec Christy, d'accord ? Je t'embrasse mon chéri. »**

Je raccroche, le souffle coupé, et je ne cesse de me répéter  _« Il me lègue Mélina ? »_. Mon grand-père maternel est décédé il y a quelques semaines, triste nouvelle, mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis mes dix-sept ans. Sa mort m'a forcément touché mais l'éloignement m'a fait relativiser les choses. Ma grand-mère je ne l'ai jamais connue, elle est décédée avant ma naissance. Mon grand-père s'est définitivement installé à Anguilla, une île britannique outre-mer des Caraïbes, lorsqu'il a eu le droit à sa retraite militaire. Il a toujours été un grand passionné de l'océan et surtout des endroits paradisiaques depuis ses premières missions sur les Iles Vierges Britanniques. Il me berçait toujours de ces histoires d'eau turquoise et de tortues de mer lorsqu'il rentrait en permission. Ses récits m'envoûtaient et je pense être le seul de ses petits-enfants avec lequel il partageait cet amour de l'eau. Il y avait comme une connexion entre nous deux.

Puis j'ai grandi, l'adolescence m'a emportée vers d'autres horizons, l'âge ingrat c'est exactement ça ! On se détourne de sa famille. Les potes, les fêtes, les conneries, ça devient tout de suite plus intéressant. Le temps est passé, il est parti définitivement sur son île et n'est jamais revenu. J'avais bien des nouvelles, de temps en temps, _via_ les cartes d'anniversaires qu'il n'oubliait jamais de m'envoyer et par ma mère aussi. Et je sais qu'elle lui en donnait de moi, mais leur relation n'a jamais été au beau fixe. Je crois que ma mère a beaucoup souffert de ses nombreux déplacements. Livrée à elle-même, avec sa sœur, sous la garde de sa tante. Malgré le décès de ma grand-mère, mon grand-père n'a jamais pu se résoudre à abandonner ses voyages à l'autre bout du monde et, finalement, ma mère a rapidement pris son indépendance. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je regrette de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec lui. Mais que pouvons-nous faire avec des regrets ? Il est trop tard maintenant.

  **« Harold, tout va bien ? Harold ? »**

La voix de Sandro me sort de mes pensées. En réalité le photographe s’appelle Alessandro mais j'ai pris l'habitude de l'appeler Sandro. Tout le monde l'appelle ainsi. Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur et je lui réponds que tout va bien ; pas la peine de m'étendre sur ce sujet avec lui, rien n'est fait. Ma mère a sûrement dû mal comprendre ce que le notaire lui a dit, et cette partie de ma vie, personne ne la connaît. Une fois que la coiffeuse en a fini avec mes boucles, elle sort de la loge et je me retrouve, seul, avec le beau photographe. Il s'agenouille alors à côté de moi, fait pivoter ma chaise pour me faire face et me caresse délicatement le visage. D'un geste un peu trop vif, je lui hôte la main. Il me fait alors une petite moue mais ne m'en tient pas rigueur, il a l'habitude.

Sandro et moi, c'est une longue histoire. Enfin... si on peut parler d'histoire. Notre première rencontre date de son vernissage, à Londres. Ses photos m'ont plu mais j'avoue que sa peau métissée et ses yeux de félins m'ont davantage intéressés ; nous avons passé une première nuit assez torride, je dirais. C’est sa passion pour la photo qui m’a convaincu : il cherchait de nouveaux modèles, alors je me suis lancé. Il m'a présenté Christy et de là, tout s'est enchainé très rapidement. Au début de ma carrière, on s'est limités à une relation professionnelle et amicale, laissant derrière nous notre première nuit mais, je ne me l'explique pas, j'ai de nouveau succombé à son charme lors de la soirée de nouvel an cette année, et nous avons recommencé... plusieurs fois. Sandro et moi n'avons jamais vraiment établi les choses depuis. Nous sommes ce qu'on peut sans doute qualifier de  _sexfriends_. Je sais, au fond, que Sandro aimerait plus, mais l'engagement et moi, ça fait deux, alors il ne force rien et me laisse papillonner. En règle générale, je suis très pro quand il s'agit de boulot. Les photos, ça me connaît désormais. Mais quand il s'agit de ma vie privée, c'est autre chose, et la presse à scandale s'en donne à cœur joie. Je suis bon vivant et j'aime profiter de cette nouvelle vie, faite de luxe et de paillettes, je ne m'en cache pas.

C'est à ce moment que Christy entre dans ma loge, pour me rappeler mes obligations :

**« Harry, mon chou, dépêche-toi… voiture, gala, _maintenant_  ! »**

Sa délicatesse légendaire me surprendra toujours... ou pas. Je lui demande encore cinq minutes et elle s'en va. Sandro me soutient du regard et il comprend que quelque chose me tracasse mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me questionner davantage. Je me lève et lui somme de ne pas s'inquiéter.

 **« Tu viens ? On va être en retard au gala. »**  

Je hoche la tête et me dirige vers la sortie.

**********

Le chauffeur ouvre la porte de la voiture. Une fois de plus, ce sont les flashs qui envahissent mon champ de vision. Je sors et m'avance sur le tapis rouge. En temps normal, j'aime cette effervescence et je sais que cette soirée aurait pu être exceptionnelle, mais un pressentiment se forge en mon for intérieur. Le coup de fil de ma mère me reste gravé en mémoire. Je ne cesse de penser à ses mots et à leurs conséquences. Ce sont aussi les images de mon grand-père qui me reviennent en tête et je repense à tous ces moments manqués avec lui. Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer ses intentions en me laissant Mélina. C'était  _son_  bébé,  _son_  univers, pas le mien. J'essaie malgré tout de ne plus y penser et de passer une belle soirée.

La salle de réception est magnifique. Les lumières sont tamisées et de nombreuses personnalités sont présentes. C'est un gala de charité organisé en l'honneur de  _Make A Wish_ , une association qui réalise les vœux d'enfants malades. Je trouve que c'est une très belle action, en soi. Mais concrètement, je ne comprends pas bien ce que je fous là. Christy trouve que «  _ça fait bien »_  pour mon image et qu'accessoirement c'est aussi pour la bonne cause. Je vais sans doute y laisser plusieurs centaines de _livres sterling_ lors de la vente aux enchères. Bref, j'y suis, alors autant profiter du champagne et des petits fours en bonne compagnie. J'aperçois Sandro, au loin, en grande discussion avec plusieurs personnes. Il me fait de grands sourires que je lui rends. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent mais ça semble passionnant. En tout cas, je le vois rire et me regarder du coin de l'œil toutes les deux minutes. Il parle de moi, j'en suis sûr. Il me dit souvent que je suis sa muse lorsqu'il s'amuse à me prendre en photo, nu. C'est très flatteur qu'il me perçoive de la sorte mais je sais qu'il s'accroche à quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à lui donner et je n'aime pas lui faire de mal. Je ne suis pas non plus sans cœur, je l'apprécie, il représente beaucoup pour moi mais il n'y a rien à faire : les sentiments ne se commandent pas, et de toute façon, je n'en veux pas. Les histoires d'amour avec un grand A, je n'y crois pas. Je me suis battu pour mon indépendance, j'aime ce sentiment de liberté et je ne compte pas l'abandonner pour quiconque. S'enfermer dans un schéma de couple, plein de promesses : très peu pour moi.

De l'autre côté de la salle, mes yeux s'arrêtent sur un beau blond, je reconnais Gus Kenworthy, un skieur champion olympique. Les rumeurs sur son homosexualité vont bon train, justement depuis qu'il est de plus en plus médiatisé. Étant moi-même gay, en général, je connais ce genre de potin. Je crois que ce soir serait peut-être l'occasion de vérifier ces rumeurs...

_Challenge accepted !_

A peine ai-je le temps de me diriger vers ma cible que j'aperçois Sandro s'excuser auprès de ses interlocuteurs et s'approcher de moi, d'un pas déterminé. Arrivé à mon niveau, il effleure alors ma main en me murmurant à l'oreille :

**« Tu es divin dans ce costume... à croquer ! Tu me laisses te rejoindre dans ta chambre ce soir ?**

**\- Mmm, ça dépend... si je ne trouve pas mieux à me mettre sous la dent,**  je le repousse délicatement avec un sourire taquin.

**\- Salaud.**

**\- Mais tu aimes ça. »**  je lui réponds en haussant les sourcils.

Je m'abstiendrais de la petite tape sur ses fesses, ce n'est pas l'endroit. Cependant, nos regards se fixent l'espace de quelques secondes et je sais qu'il a gagné. J'ai envie de lui. Ce soir, je ne rentrerai pas seul ou avec le beau sportif. J'essaie de me détacher de lui, de ce piège dans lequel je me suis moi-même engouffré mais c'est plus fort que moi, son corps m'appelle. C'est physique, ce mec est comme un aimant quand il s'agit de plaisir charnel. Il va bien falloir qu'un jour je me résigne à arrêter cette connerie, pour son bien et pour le mien.

Au même moment, le tintillement d'un couteau qu'on frappe délicatement sur un verre retentit. L'hôte de la soirée annonce le début de la vente aux enchères. C'est la partie longue et ennuyeuse de la soirée qui commence. C'est peut-être maintenant que je devrais m'éclipser avec Sandro quelque part... _Non Harry, retire-toi cette idée de la tête, ce n'est pas raisonnable !_ Je m'assois à la table que l'on m'a attribuée, et attends patiemment que le dîner et la vente se déroulent.

Deux heures plus tard, je me dirige vers la sortie de la salle de réception. Les paparazzi attendent bien sagement pour photographier tout le gratin qui évacue petit à petit les lieux. Sandro est juste à côté de moi et nous nous immisçons dans l'Audi noire aux vitres teintées. Une fois dans la voiture, il met une main sur ma cuisse et pousse gracieusement mes cheveux sur le côté avec l'autre. Il s'approche. Je sens son souffle chaud et ses baisers se poser sensuellement le long de ma mâchoire, puis sur mon cou.

La nuit ne fait que commencer.

**********

Ma mère a fixé mon rendez-vous chez le notaire à 14 heures cet après-midi. Après avoir subi les foudres de Christy au téléphone, je me dirige vers le cabinet de Maitre Layton. Je devais me rendre à un casting pour une nouvelle campagne de sous-vêtements Calvin Klein. Même si j'avais prévenu Christy de mon empêchement, elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et a bien cru que je me payais la sienne. Et puis merde, depuis quand je dois encore passer des castings ? Ils me veulent ou ils ne me veulent pas. Mais je crois que ce qui rend dingue Christy, c'est que la marque a du mal à se décider entre deux égéries. Mon soi-disant rival, Zayn Malik, star montante des podiums, ancienne star de la chanson, et moi. Nous n'avons pourtant rien à voir l'un avec l'autre physiquement mais son nom commence à sacrément se faire une place dans le milieu de la mode.

Christy a surtout peur qu'on m'oublie et je l'entends encore me suriner.  _« Harry, tu te rends compte ? Ça fait déjà trois ans que ton visage est affiché partout. Il ne faut rien lâcher, c'est pas maintenant qu'il faut commencer à te faner, mon bouchon. »_  Oui, je sais, c'est un business cruel mais je n'ai que vingt-deux ans, j'ai de la marge encore, non ? Je ne peux pas tomber aux oubliettes juste parce que je loupe UN casting. De toute façon, je ne peux pas repousser éternellement l'échéance. Déjà deux jours que je suis rentré à Londres, trois jours que ma mère m'a annoncé la nouvelle pour Mélina et qu'elle trotte dans ma tête. Je dois savoir, je dois être fixé. Les sous-vêtements m'attendront bien un jour de plus !

Je m'annonce à la secrétaire, qui se trouve à l'entrée du cabinet, et elle me demande de patienter. Ma mère arrive quelques minutes plus tard et m'embrasse la joue avant de me prendre dans ses bras :

**« Bonjour mon chéri, je suis contente que tu aies pu te libérer. Comment vas-tu ? C'était bien Paris ?**

**\- Oui, je vais bien maman, merci »**

L'amour maternel, celui-là, oui j'y crois. Rien de tel pour se sentir bien et en sécurité. Ma mère et moi sommes assez fusionnels et ma vie actuelle ne me permet plus de passer autant de temps avec elle. Même si je sais que son instinct protecteur pense que j'en fais trop, que je devrais prendre plus de vacances - je le lis dans son regard à chaque visite - elle s'abstient toute remarque par rapport à cette frénésie perpétuelle qui m'entoure car elle sait que je suis heureux et c'est ce qui compte pour un parent, n'est-ce pas ? Que son enfant soit épanoui. Mon père, lui, est beaucoup plus sur la réserve. Depuis le divorce de mes parents, je ne le vois qu'aux grands événements familiaux : anniversaires, mariages, Noël, etc. Mais je m'y suis habitué. Je lui parle aussi régulièrement au téléphone, il me conseille dans ma carrière et mes investissements, c'est un lien différent que j'ai avec lui mais tout aussi agréable et important.

 **« Le shooting s'est bien passé et le gala aussi ne t'inquiète pas »**  rassuré-je ma mère.

Maître Layton passe alors le pas de la porte et nous accueille.

**« Monsieur Harold Edward Styles ?**

**\- Oui c'est moi. Bonjour. Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry »**  Il me tend la main et je lui serre. 

 **\- Bonjour... Madame Cox, ravie de vous revoir,**  il lui sourit, lui serre également la main et nous invite à le suivre dans son bureau.

**\- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. J'imagine, Monsieur Styles, que votre mère vous a expliqué les raisons de notre rencontre ?**

**\- Euh... oui, plus ou moins.**

**\- Bien. Je vous présente mes sincères condoléances pour le décès de votre grand-père. Suite à ce regrettable événement, j'ai été contacté par le cabinet de succession d'Anguilla, où Monsieur Cox a fait rédiger son testament. Une partie des documents m'a été envoyée par mail pour vous les faire lire, mais il va de soit que vous devrez vous rendre sur place pour signer vous-même les droits, en cas d'acceptation.**

**\- Maître, j'entends bien ce que vous me dites mais je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que mon cousin hériterait de tout ça, c'est lui qui vivait là-bas avec mon grand-père depuis quelques années.**

**\- Et bien, il faut croire que Monsieur Cox avait ses raisons de faire de vous le seul héritier, au détriment de votre cousin.**

**\- Et personne d'autre n'y apparaît ? Pas même ma mère et ma tante ?**

**\- Votre mère et votre tante sont mentionnées pour certaines successions financières, notamment pour son assurance vie, mais en ce qui concerne Mélina, vous êtes héritier exclusif. Cependant, il a émis une condition...**

**\- Je vous écoute.**

**\- Que vous conserviez l'équipe déjà sur place. Vous savez que votre grand-père était épaulé de trois autres personnes ? Dont Monsieur Tommo, c'est comme cela qu'il se fait appeler là-bas apparemment. Il s'agit du gérant.**

**\- Non, je l'ignorais, mais si telle était sa volonté, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »**

Ma tête tourne à cent à l'heure, c'est Armageddon dans mon cerveau et je suis complètement perdu. Moi, héritier exclusif de Mélina ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est fou ! Mon cousin et moi avons grandi ensemble, et bizarrement, de nous deux, c'est finalement lui qui avait suivi les traces de mon grand-père. Ses récits d'aventure ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde à l'époque. Steve est mon aîné de trois ans. Il est parti faire ses études de finances à New York après le lycée. C'est à ce moment-là que nous nous sommes également perdus de vue. Lui et sa vie de trader, moi et ma petite vie de serveur paumé. On ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes. Il a toujours été ambitieux et il aspirait à une grande carrière. Bon de ce côté-là, la tendance se sera bien inversée. Puis, il y a deux ans, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, il a rejoint mon grand-père sous les tropiques.

 **« Mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?,**  ma mère se tient toujours à côté de moi et me caresse le bras comme pour me ramener à la réalité.

**\- Je ne sais pas maman. J'ai ma carrière et je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je suis censé faire avec Mélina. »**

Une fois que Maître Layton a lu le testament et m'a expliqué en détail les étapes de la succession, ma mère et moi sortons du cabinet. Je l'invite à venir prendre un café à l'appartement, histoire de profiter un peu d'elle et de me changer les idées. Nous montons dans ma voiture et je nous conduis jusque chez moi. Nous arrivons dans le quartier de _Chalk Farm_ où je vis en colocation avec ma meilleure amie depuis deux ans. C'est un loft de 90 mètres carré que j'ai acheté grâce à mes premiers gros cachets, situé dans une rue adjacente au _Roundhouse_. Mon père m'a toujours conseillé d'investir dans l'immobilier. J'adore ce quartier. Ma rue est calme mais, en même temps, j'aime beaucoup la proximité de _Camden Town_ qui est très animé. C'est ici que je sors le plus régulièrement avec mes amis qui eux vivent entre _Hampstead_ et _Primrose_.

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte d'entrée, je vois Rita assise sur le sofa, son ordinateur sur la table basse et des magazines d'art éparpillés un peu partout. Elle a fini son stage de validation de licence au musée Tate Modern cet été et recherche à présent un travail dans ce milieu qui la passionne tant. Pour sûr, elle s'entend merveilleusement bien avec Sandro et me chante ses louanges tous les quinze du mois, mais en vain. Elle a bien fini par comprendre que c'était peine perdue. En attendant une meilleure opportunité professionnelle, elle bosse dans une bijouterie de luxe à _Mayfair_ et gagne honnêtement sa vie. J'ai bien essayé de l'aider avec mes contacts, Sandro aussi, mais elle ne cesse de me répéter qu'elle souhaite s'en sortir par elle-même et qu'elle, je cite : «  _accepte de vivre chez moi sans contrepartie alors c'est déjà pas mal. »_ Nous entrons dans l'appartement, ma mère et moi, et nous nous approchons de Rita. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle se lève subitement et déclare d'un air enjoué :

**« Ah vous êtes rentrés ! Alors, vas-y raconte, qu'est-ce que t'a dit le notaire ? Tu es encore plus riche ? Waow, c'est un truc de dingue tout ça. Et puis cette histoire d'engagement avec Sandro. Mais t'aurais pu m'en parler, espèce de cachottier... »**

_Wow ! Wow ! Wow !_

_Stop !_

_Pause !_

_QUOI ?_

Mais de quoi elle me parle là ? C'est bien du Rita tout craché, sauter du coq à l'âne. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, je reste perplexe. Ma tête se dirige vers le mont de magazines sur la table basse et c'est _là_ que je comprends. _The Sun_ qui trône au-dessus de tout le reste, affichant une photo de Sandro et moi, à la sortie du gala de Paris. Il me tient presque la main, du moins elles se frôlent et en gros titre :

_Confession d'un photographe amoureux : notre beau Harry Styles aurait-il enfin accepté de tomber dans ses filets ?_

**« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? »**  je m'égosille.

 **\- J'avoue que j'étais aussi surprise, et puis merde Harry, tu m'as rien dit !,**  s'exclame t-elle en me donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. **Je croyais que c'était du cul... oups pardon Anne, du... enfin que c'était pas sérieux quoi. Et je suis censée être ta meilleure amie, tu me dis tout habituellement.**

**\- Mais te dire quoi Rita ? Y'a rien à dire. »**

En même temps que je déverse mes mots, je me sens l'envie irrémédiable de prendre ce torchon dans mes mains et de commencer à lire l'article. 

Je vois rouge et Rita continue :  **« Que Sandro et toi c'est officiel ! »**

Voilà, ce sont les mots de Sandro apparemment. En lisant l'article, je comprends que les personnes avec lesquelles il parlait au gala étaient des journalistes et il dévoile, en quelque sorte, notre histoire en l'enjolivant à son propre avantage. Je suis dégoûté, jamais je l'aurais cru capable d'une telle chose. Est-ce qu'il avait conscience qu'il parlait à des journalistes ? Est-ce qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait ? Non, je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je me sens sali, trahi. Que ma vie soit étalée dans les tabloïds, c'est mon quotidien, mais ça ? Non, je ne l'accepte pas, pas de la part de Sandro en qui j'avais confiance et avec qui j'ai toujours été clair. 

Je sens la rage monter en moi et je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais ça me vient comme ça, sur un coup de tête et je balance : 

**« Rita, tu m'avais dit que tu avais des congés à prendre il me semble. Et bien, vas-y, prépare ta valise. On part aux Caraïbes ! »**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenue dans l'aventure Tropical Effect !
> 
> J’espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura donné envie de continuer.  
> Sachez que cette fiction est pleine de rebondissements et de surprises. Il y aura du sexy (parce que....grrrr, le lemon on aime ça, avec modération !!) et aussi des moments assez douloureux mais JAMAIS insupportables.  
> J'aime le fluff, je ne vais pas le cacher, il y en a aussi ;)  
> Je vous laisse désormais voyager à travers cette petite folie qui m'anime depuis un an maintenant.  
> Biz, et bonne lecture


	2. La mission

**PDV Louis**

**_ Début Octobre 2015 _ **

Je me laisse porter par les flots, je me stabilise sur ma planche et je vois un premier rouleau approcher. Je flotte et glisse sur cette vague qui me transporte. La mer est idéale. Le temps propice. C'est la période que je préfère. Quand les mois d'été et d'automne accomplissent leur travail sur les vagues. C'est la saison qui attire le moins les touristes. Malgré la chaleur étouffante, les pluies sont plus fréquentes et plus abondantes et la houle plus agitée que la normale.

Anguilla n'est pas franchement reconnu pour le surf mais une fois que l'on a trouvé les bons spots, le plaisir est intense. Seuls les surfeurs assidus et pro peuvent pratiquer ici dans la baie de Savannah car les côtes sont bordées de récifs. Mais le danger j'aime ça, il est ancré en moi et j'en ai fait ma profession. J'aime les sensations que ce sport me procure. Je sens l'adrénaline se répandre dans mon corps et le sentiment de liberté que je chéris tant. Je le pratique depuis l'âge de onze ans. Tous les étés, avec mes parents nous partions en vacances sur les côtes basques françaises. Le surf c'est mon échappatoire.

J'essaie de m'évader le plus possible sur ce petit bout de paradis quand mes fonctions me le permettent. En ce moment c'est calme. Depuis qu'Arthur nous a quitté on peut dire que Mélina est un peu devenue une maison fantôme. Ca me fait encore bizarre de me dire qu'il ne sera plus là. Il avait son caractère c'est sûr. Il était assez bourru, mais c'était un homme bien. Il va me manquer. Je sentais que sa santé devenait de plus en plus fragile mais son décès a tout de même était un choc. La perte d'un être cher est toujours difficile à affronter. Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne plus m'attacher. Je les connais ces 5 putains de phases de deuil, c'est lui qui me les a inculquées et maintenant c'est lui qui s'est éteint. Quelle ironie !

Je passe bien deux heures à dompter les vagues et m'assied sur le sable en sortant de l'eau. Face à la mer je m'accorde encore quelques instants de solitude jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon téléphone sonner dans ma jeep noire située un peu plus loin sur le bord de la plage. Je me lève, me dirige vers la voiture et décroche. Je vois le prénom de Niall s'afficher sur l'écran.

**« Yep Blondie,** je réponds.

**\- Hey Tommo, t'as fini ta séance d'acrobatie aquatique ?**

**\- T'as d'la chance, je sors à l'instant de l'eau.**

**\- Ouais, bah ramène ton cul, Liam a intercepté un appel de la maison mère, on a un nouveau poisson qui débarque !**

**\- J'arrive,** Je souffle car j'apprécie ces moments de pause entre deux missions mais le devoir nous appelle.

**\- OK. On est chez Johnno's, on t'attend »**  Niall raccroche.

Je remets ma planche dans le coffre et prends mon sac dans lequel se trouvent mes affaires. Je m'oriente vers la petite cabine de douche mise à disposition pour les plagistes. J'enlève ma combinaison. En passant l'une des manches sur mon bras droit, je revois mon tatouage. Cette boussole que j'ai ancrée sur ma peau en hommage à Arthur quand il est décédé le mois dernier. J'ai pas mal d'autres dessins et gribouillages sur mon corps. Certains ont une signification importante, d'autres sont juste des conneries de jeunesse. Cette boussole c'est une façon de me rappeler qu'il a compté et qu'il m'a guidé dans cette nouvelle vie. Aujourd'hui, grâce à lui, je sais ce que je veux et je sais où je vais. Je me sens coupable parfois de l'avoir utilisé à son insu. Cet homme était devenu comme un père adoptif pour moi.

Quand je suis arrivé à Anguilla il y trois ans, j'étais complètement paumé. Je venais de perdre mon coéquipier Stan, qui était aussi devenu mon meilleur ami. J'étais sacrément amoché moralement et rongé par l'alcool. Quoi de mieux pour nourrir son chagrin ? J'avais besoin de partir de Londres. J'avais besoin de fuir ces complots. J'avais besoin de quitter cette jungle urbaine qui m'étouffait. Je donne le meilleur de moi-même depuis toujours. Il faut croire que c'est un trait de caractère familial. Mon père travaillait pour la _New Scotland Yard_ alors à la maison c'était du sérieux. Ses crédos : honneur, justice, droiture... Mouais. Puis tout s'est effondré pour lui, le jour où je lui ai annoncé mon échec à l'école de Police. Fini le petit Louis parfait. C'est à ce moment là que le mensonge a commencé. Que j'ai rencontré Stan. Que ma nouvelle carrière a débuté. Alors à sa mort, tout s'est brisé en moi. Je me suis barré, sans au-revoir, sans préavis. J'ai tout bonnement et lâchement fui en laissant un joli mot à ma mère.  _« Désolé maman. Je sais que papa ne comprendra pas. Mais besoin de changer d'air. Je t'aime »_. Je savais qu'à part elle, personne ne me regretterait vraiment.

Avec le recul, j'ai conscience que mon geste était égoïste et irrationnel, mais essayez de tenir dans vos bras votre meilleur ami couvert de sang, blessé par la balle qui s'est incrustée dans sa poitrine et ce, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux pleins de désespoir et d'angoisse se ferment. Nous avions enfin réussi à démanteler ce foutu cartel de drogue qui pullulait dans les bas quartiers de Londres. Les Barons qu'ils se faisaient appeler. Deux frères colombiens qui se croyaient les maîtres du monde. Stan et moi nous les avions eus mais au péril de notre vie, de SA vie. Je crois que ce jour me hantera jusqu'à la mort.

 

**********

 

 Je reprends le volant de ma jeep et mets la musique à fond. J'ai encore 25 minutes pour me déconnecter. Le temps de faire la route avant que les affaires ne reprennent. Je conduis jusqu'à La Valley, la capitale d'Anguilla où se situe le bar Johnno's, notre QG. C'est un bar traditionnel du centre ville où vont surtout des habitués. Je gare mon véhicule à une centaine de mètre du bar car c'est jour de marché. L'accès est limité. Je déambule entre les étals de fruits exotiques, de fleurs et d'épices. Les odeurs et les couleurs se mélangent dans une ambiance joyeuse et conviviale. J'entends des  _« Bonjour, Monsieur Tommo »_  par ci  _« ça va Monsieur Tommo ?»_  par là. Je suis connu comme le loup blanc ici. C'est une petite île, tous les habitants se connaissent à La Valley. Arthur était très apprécié alors travailler pour lui a énormément facilité mon intégration.Lorsque j'entre dans le bar, je salue Jo, le patron. Je le connais très bien. C'est un bon camarade de beuverie. Oh punaise, oui j'en ai liquidé des litres de rhum ici au début. Aujourd'hui Jo est surtout devenu l'un de mes meilleurs indic'. Je me dirige vers l'arrière salle où ont lieu généralement nos meetings professionnels sauf qu'aux yeux de tout le monde, nous faisons des tournois de poker. Le bar de Jo est réputé pour cette activité donc nous passons inaperçus. Si les clients savaient ce que nous trafiquons, ça en effraierait plus d'un. Liam et Niall sont déjà assis autour de la table ronde :

**« Salut les mecs. Simon n'est pas encore là ? »**  Je les questionne.

**\- Non, il ne devrait pas tarder »**  Liam me répond et Niall enchaîne.

**\- On était tranquille depuis quelques semaines, je m'étais habitué à me la couler douce moi.»**

Sacré Niall !

Ce mec est un vrai pantouflard. Quand il peut rester les pieds en éventail à glander toute la journée il ne s'en prive pas. L'insouciance de la jeunesse sans doute. Je sais que c'est sa première affectation. Liam, c'est tout l'inverse. Il est le parfait agent, toujours au taquet. En fait Liam c'est moi... avant. Je suis un mixte des deux maintenant je crois. J'ai pris beaucoup de recul. Depuis que je vis à Anguilla j'ai effectué un gros travail sur moi-même et ma vision de la vie a bien changé. Putain si les chefs nous voyaient ! A trois, on fait une belle équipe ceci dit. Et pourtant les débuts n'ont pas été faciles.

Trois coups sur la porte nous font sursauter. Jo entre dans l'arrière salle et nous annonce l'arrivée de Simon, notre contact sur l'île. Ce mec n'est pas un rigolo. Il s'impose et en général lorsqu'il fait cette tête nous savons qu'il va nous annoncer du lourd. Il s'assoit entre Liam et moi et sort de sa besace une enveloppe en papier kraft marron. Il l'ouvre et étale sur la table documents et photos.

**« Bon les gars, c'est pas un petit poisson que je vous ai trouvé. Giuseppe Gallieno, comptable de la mafia sicilienne. Je vous le ramène dans deux jours. Pas la peine que je vous sorte le baratin habituel, vous connaissez la chanson. Protection maximum. Avec lui on peut faire tomber un paquet de têtes.**

**\- Combien de temps ?,**  je demande

**\- Le procès est programmé dans un mois s'il n'y a aucune complication d'ici là. J'ai contacté mes indic' implantés un peu partout dans les Caraïbes. J'ai rencardé Jo. Au moindre mouvement louche, je vous préviens. Rendez-vous dans deux jours, Shoal Bay, balise rouge, 10h. Je vous laisse la doc pour que vous puissiez potasser son dossier. »**

Simon se lève de sa chaise. Il s'apprête à partir mais se retourne dans un mouvement d'hésitation : **« Au fait, Tomlinson... désolé pour Cox, c'était un homme bien. »**  Il me sourit timidement et se retire par la porte arrière.

Non pas que Niall et Liam ne soient pas touchés par la disparition d'Arthur mais nos relations étaient différentes. Ils l'appréciaient beaucoup mais n'avaient pas ce lien presque paternel que lui et moi entretenions. Même si leur installation à Mélina avait un intérêt particulier, ils avaient appris à le connaître et s'étaient attachés à lui malgré eux.

Nous restons dans l'arrière salle une bonne heure pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Une partie de poker dure plus longtemps que dix minutes. Mais ce laps de temps nous sert à étudier les documents fournis par Simon et à discuter des futures dispositions à prendre pour l'arrivée de Gallieno. Il va falloir sécuriser davantage Mélina et installer de nouveaux dispositifs de surveillance.

Je me rappelle encore ma première rencontre avec Arthur, ici chez Johnno's. Je me rendais régulièrement dans cet endroit et lui aussi. Ce soir là, j'étais ivre mort, comme d'habitude à vrai dire, mais mon état de m'a pas empêché de recommander un dernier Rhum. Je me souviens de ses mots  _« C'est pas d'un autre verre dont tu aurais besoin jeune homme mais d'un bon coup de pied au cul »_. Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux à lui répondre que  _« mêle toi de ce qui te regarde et fous moi la paix vieux con »_. Je l'ai ensuite gentiment remercié en lui vomissant dessus. Puis c'est assez confus. Le lendemain matin j'étais les fesses affalées sur un hamac perdu au beau milieu de nul part, les pieds dans le sable et une mer tropicale à perte de vu. Je croyais rêver. L'un des plus beaux tableaux qu'il m'ait été donné d'admirer.

La vie prend parfois des tournants auxquels on se s'attend pas. Cet homme que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam m'a hébergé cette nuit là et les quelques nuits qui ont suivi pour m'aider à dessaouler. Il m'avait raconté ses années dans l'armée. Je n'imaginais pas cet homme en short, tongues et chemise hawaïenne, ancien sergent de la _British Army_. Au fil de ses récits, je pouvais sentir toute la passion qui l'animait. Il avait fait beaucoup de missions dans les territoires d'outre mer et je compris que c'était de là que venait son goût pour l'exotisme. Sans que je ne lui dise quoique ce soit sur mon propre passé, il avait compris que je faisais face au deuil d'un être cher. Il avait abordé de manière très subtile la perte de ses collègues partis en mission dans des pays plus dangereux et de sa femme qu'il adorait. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'entre nous il y avait une connexion évidente. Il m'a ouvert les yeux sur énormément de choses et m'a fait prendre conscience que malgré les obstacles, la vie continuait. A partir de ce moment là, on a sympathisé. Nous nous croisions régulièrement sur l'île, chez Jo où lors de nos parties de pêche. Il m'a invité à Mélina pour bosser avec lui et j'ai accepté sans hésiter.

**********

Deux mois. C'est le temps qu'il a fallu à mes employeurs pour me retrouver à Anguilla et me recontacter. C'est à ce moment là que tout s'est compliqué. L'arrivée de Niall et Liam.  _« Monsieur Tomlinson, l'affaire Des Barons ainsi que la perte de Monsieur Lucas ont été difficiles pour vous, nous comprenons. Nous vous avons laissé quatre mois de répit, il est temps de reprendre du service. Deux autres agents vont arriver pour vous épauler dans vos missions. L'endroit où vous travaillez semble idéal pour les projets que nous vous réservons, nous arrangerons l'embauche de Monsieur Horan et Monsieur Payne à vos côtés.»_

Tout a été chamboulé. Du jour au lendemain les deux employés d'Arthur ont quitté le navire et nous nous sommes retrouvés sans personne pour s'occuper de Mélina. Au fond, je savais que mes employeurs était derrière ce plan foireux, ils ont dû offrir une belle petite somme à Wesley et Hiro pour partir. J'avais promis à Arthur à l'époque d'arranger la situation et que je trouverais des remplaçants. Oui enfin, tout était déjà écrit et ils ont fini par débarquer.

Niall Horan, petit blondinet tout souriant, chef cuistot, la bonne blague. Liam Payne, beau brun un peu coincé, homme de service, le pauvre quand j'y pense, c'est lui qui se tape les corvées de ménage et le standard. On peut dire que les chefs ont trouvé deux perles. La contrepartie de ces « faux jobs » : une vie à l'autre bout du monde entre ciel bleu, sable fin, mer turquoise et cocotiers. Et moi, me direz-vous, qu'est ce que je fous là dedans ? Je gère. Gérant, c'est ça non ? Je gère, je contrôle, je décide pour le plus grand plaisir des deux autres gugus. Je m'occupe de l'intendance, je vais pêcher, faire les courses, j'accueille les « clients ». Arthur me laissait beaucoup de liberté finalement. Lui, Il s'occupait de la paperasse et était de plus en plus absorbé par l'association SOS Seabed qu'il avait fondé. C'était un amoureux de la nature et il défendait bec et ongle la protection de l'île et des fonds marins. Vraisemblablement, il travaillait sur un projet mais malheureusement il n'aura pas eu le temps de m'expliquer de quoi il s'agissait. Pauvre Arthur !

Bref, je m'appelle Louis Tomlinson, j'ai vingt-neuf ans et je suis un putain d'agent secret travaillant pour le MI6 au service de la protection de témoins. Mélina est ma planque et depuis 3 ans je mens... enfin, je mentais, à l'homme qui m'a en quelque sorte adopté.

Bam, vit avec ça Tommo !

 

**********

 

Une fois notre réunion terminée, nous sortons de l'arrière salle et décidons de s'accorder un dernier verre. Nous nous installons en terrasse et profitons du coucher de soleil en grignotant quelques spécialités culinaires locales à base de langouste que Jo nous a préparées. Niall interrompt soudainement notre merveilleux débat sur qui prendra la dernière part :

**« Les gars, vous croyez qu'un jour tout ça s'arrêtera ?**

**\- Euh... De quoi tu parles ? De Mélina ou des parties de poker ?,** Je l'interroge.

**\- Les deux. Depuis qu'Arthur est mort, on est livré à nous-même et je ne sais pas ce que Mélina va devenir. J'adore cet endroit, j'adore en profiter mais sans Arthur tout fout le camp.**

**\- Wow ! Niall qui a une prise de conscience. Liam, vite prends un couteau, une fourchette, n'importe quoi mais il faut le graver dans la pierre !**  je taquine Niall en me levant de ma chaise et en faisant de grands gestes pour montrer les quelques rochers en bordure de la terrasse tel un acteur de théâtre.

**\- T'es con Tommo ! »**  s'exclame Niall en riant de bon cœur. Il reprend son sérieux.

**\- On le connaît Steve, cet enflure va nous virer de là en moins de deux. Ce mec ne nous épargnera pas. On ne l'aime pas et il ne nous aime pas. »**

Liam réagit alors aux paroles de Niall.

**« Rien n'est fait encore. J'ai entendu dire que la succession n'a pas encore été annoncée. On ne sait même pas si c'est Steve qui va vraiment reprendre Mélina. Attendons de voir.**

**\- Shhhh ! Vos gueules ! »**

Quand on parle du loup... Je vois Steve justement entrer dans le bar et s'adresser à Jo. Ce dernier nous désigne en hochant la tête dans notre direction. Steve nous cherche. Il sait que c'est notre endroit. Je somme Liam et Niall de se taire et vois Steve s'approcher de nous.

**« Le trio infernal. Je savais que je vous trouverai ici ! Dites-moi entre glander et ne rien faire, vous faites quoi au juste ? Je me demande encore ce que mon grand-père foutait avec vous.**

**\- Bonjour à toi aussi Steve. »**  lance ironiquement Liam en souriant de toute ses dents.

_Steve Daniels._

Le petit-fils d'Arthur que je côtoie, par respect et obligation, qu'on se le dise, depuis son arrivée sur l'île il y a deux ans. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux pas l'encadrer. Lui et ses manières de péteux,  _« j'étais trader, j'ai fait mes études à new York... bla bla bla »_  Fallait y rester connard ! Parfois j'avais l'impression qu'Arthur était comme aveuglé. Il était heureux que son petit-fils s'intéresse à sa vie et à son association. Steve a débarqué à Mélina un jour en mode gros dépressif de la vie qui veut tout redémarrer à zéro.  _« Trop de pression »_ , disait-il. Par contre quand il pouvait étaler sa science et ses années de gloire à New york, il allait très bien. Gros faux-cul de première oui. Steve a fini par s'installer définitivement à La Valley et travaille aujourd'hui à la Maison du Gouverneur.

**« Tu nous cherches apparemment. Que nous vaut cet honneur ?, j** e renchéris les paroles de Liam.

**\- Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous aviez préparé Mélina pour l'arrivée de votre futur patron ? Et oui, fini de chômer Louis. »**

**\- Tu t'installes à Mélina alors ?**

**\- Moi ? Pourq... ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Et vu vos têtes, je dirais que non. C'est mon cousin Harold qui hérite de Mélina, pas moi"**

Les yeux écarquillés comme des merlans frits. C'est, je pense, à cela que faisait référence Steve en parlant de nos têtes.

C'EST. QUOI. ENCORE. CE. BORDEL ?

Gallieno et maintenant la princesse des podiums qui débarquent en même temps, je suis dans la merde totale !

Arthur m'a déjà parlé de cet Harold. Harry. Ou Hazza en fait. C'est le petit nom qu'Arthur lui donnait lorsqu'il était enfant apparemment. Arthur était proche de Steve et était heureux de sa présence mais sa fierté se portait étrangement vers un autre petit-fils qu'il ne voyait jamais. Il m'avait mentionné son boulot de mannequin, son succès. Je pense que Liam et Niall ne sont même pas au courant de son existence. Arthur conservait dans une boite quelques photos d'un enfant inconnu et quelques articles de magazine de mode. Je le sais car je suis déjà tombé dessus par hasard dans son bureau. Je n'ai jamais voulu aborder le sujet sans que la discussion ne vienne de lui et je ne voulais pas fouiller davantage. C'est comme si Arthur souhaitait le garder dans son cœur comme un jardin secret.

**« Depuis quand t'as un cousin qui s'appelle Harold ?, s** 'étonne Niall

**\- Depuis 22 ans à vrai dire »**  lui répond hautainement Steve.

Niall et Liam ont l'air complètement perdus. Leurs regards se posent sur moi car ils sentent que bizarrement je n'ai pas l'air aussi surpris. Par l'annonce de Steve, je le suis, mais par l'existence de ce cousin, non. Je réponds à leur question silencieuse en soufflant.

**« C'est le deuxième petit-fils d'Arthur. C'est un mannequin très connu, il habite Londres mais il ne l'a pas vu depuis des années.**

**\- Et tu ne nous en as jamais parlé parce que...**

**\- Parce que ça ne vous regarde pas,** je coupe la parole à Niall.  **Si Arthur n'en parlait pas, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons et ce n'était pas à moi de vous le dire. Point. »**

Soudain la réflexion prend forme dans mon esprit et je me tourne vers Steve. Je l'interroge de manière très sarcastique.

**« Et toi tu le prends comment ? Ça doit être dur de savoir que finalement tu n'as jamais été le chouchou de Grand-père ? »**

En fait, j'imagine très bien comment il se sent en ce moment même. Mal. Très mal. J'imagine qu'il s'attendait à ce que Mélina lui revienne et j'avoue que, en toute logique, moi aussi.

**« Et bien figure-toi, mon cher Louis, que je ne m'attendais pas à cela, certes, mais je ne m'attendais pas non plus à en hériter. J'ai toujours cru que ce serait ma mère ou éventuellement ma tante. Mais je suis sûr que Harold se débrouillera très bien. Mélina se meurt et je lui souhaite bien du courage. Sur ce, les trois glandeurs, je vous salue. »**

C'est donc ça. Le petit-fils parfait, bien sous tous rapport et qui fait bonne figure devant son grand-papa en fait n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigance mais je suis intrigué. Ce mec est fourbe, je peux le sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Pourquoi il a tant voulu se rapprocher d'Arthur ? Simplement se faire une place à la Maison du Gouverneur ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai pleins de questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête. Après tout, je ne devrais plus m'en soucier maintenant que Arthur est parti mais par respect pour lui et en honneur à sa mémoire, je ne peux me résoudre à laisser tomber.

En attendant, je laisse cela de côté, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment. Nous avons le nouveau poisson qui arrive lundi et apparemment l'autre starlette aussi bientôt. Alors je ne sais pas si cette nouvelle est bonne ou mauvaise.

Advienne que pourra.


	3. La découverte

**PDV Harry**

 

**_ Fin Octobre _ **

 

**_« Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes arrivés à La Valley, aéroport international Clayton J. Llyod. Il est 13h33. La température extérieure est de 29°. Merci d'avoir voyagé sur ce vol avec la compagnie Liat Airlines. Au nom de toute l'équipe de bord, je vous souhaite une agréable fin de journée et un bon séjour à Anguilla. »_ **

Douze heures de vol et un changement à Antigua plus tard, je pose enfin les pieds sur le sol de l'inconnu. Cette terre, dont je ne connais absolument rien, que le destin a, semble-t-il, voulu amener sur mon chemin. Je suis parti sur un coup de tête et je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre. Ma raison me dicte de laisser tomber ce cadeau empoisonné et mon cœur me pousse à découvrir, malgré tout, ce paradis perdu que mon grand-père affectionnait tant. Comment remettre en question toute sa vie en 24 heures pour les nuls ? Il n'existe pas celui-là je suis sûr. J'espère juste pouvoir régler cette affaire rapidement. Alors j'en suis arrivé à un plan parfait : Je vais chez le notaire, je signe, je visite Mélina, je m'assure que tout aille bien avec le gérant, je pose mes bagages et hop 10 jours de vacances. Puis, je rentre à Londres, je laisse ce fameux Monsieur Tommo s'occuper des lieux tout en gardant un œil à distance. Merci. Au revoir. Ce n'est pas si compliqué.

Enfin... ça, c'est la théorie.

Rita s'est endormie comme un bébé sur mon bras durant tout le trajet et j'ai à peine somnolé. Je suis habitué pourtant à prendre l'avion avec tous mes déplacements professionnels mais je cogite trop. L'héritage et ce coup bas de Sandro me retournent le cerveau. Tout cela m'épuise mais je suis incapable de dormir et lorsque je manque de sommeil, je suis... un tantinet grincheux.

Je me dirige vers la salle où l'on récupère les valises. L'aéroport est très petit donc difficile de se perdre. Il n'y a qu'une issue possible. Rita trottine derrière moi et essaie de me transmettre sa bonne humeur.

**« Allez Hazz souris. T'as pas décollé un mot depuis l'aéroport d'Antigua. A Londres il pleuvait et maintenant, On. Est. Aux. Caraïbes. C'est trop cool ! La vie est belle ! »**  s'exclame t-elle en tournant sur elle-même, sans prêter attention aux autres voyageurs qui la regardent.

Je crois que son enthousiasme est contagieux car elle arrive tout de même à me décrocher un sourire. C'est du Rita tout craché. Elle a une telle joie de vivre. Je la connais depuis le lycée. D'un binôme de TD de chimie est né un duo de choc. Nous nous sommes tout de suite bien entendus. Certains élèves nous enviaient cette complicité, les professeurs, eux, la détestaient. Nous étions inséparables, intenables et nous faisions les quatre cents coups ensemble.

A seize ans, je commençais à assumer mon homosexualité et je me souviens encore de nos concours de drague lorsque nous sortions au Mixte. C'est une boite un peu spéciale à Londres qui porte bien son nom. Ni totalement hétéro, ni totalement gay. Un vrai nid à bisexuels. Ou plutôt un lieu caché pour certains homos refoulés qui n'osent pas franchir complètement le cap de la boite gay. Tout dépend de comment vous voyez la chose. Fausses cartes d'identité en main, nous nous amusions à cibler un mec, le même pour nous deux bien sûr, sinon le jeu perd tout son intérêt. Nous le draguions. Le premier qui le faisait craquer avait gagné. Très intelligent je vous l'accorde. Qu'est ce qu'on était cons !

J'adore vivre avec Rita. Elle profite de chaque instant et ne se prend pas la tête. Je n'imaginais personne d'autre pour m'accompagner dans cette aventure. Sous ses allures délurées, se cache une jeune femme très mature. Elle m'apporte beaucoup de sagesse. Grace à elle et à ma mère j'ai su gardé un minimum les pieds sur terre dans cette vie ostentatoire. Je vois nos bagages arriver sur le tapis roulant et attrape le mien. Rita prend également sa valise et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie. Soudain la vague de chaleur extérieure s'empare de nous, la climatisation de l'aéroport fait place à un soleil rayonnant et aveuglant. J'aperçois quelques taxis qui attendent en file indienne leur future clientèle et m'adresse à un chauffeur.

**« Bonjour, serait-il possible de nous conduire dans le centre s'il vous plait ?**

**\- Oui bien sûr, je suis là pour ça jeune homme. Vous avez une adresse ?**

**\- A la Chambre Juridique Caribéenne, s'il vous plait. »**

Le chauffeur acquiesce et met les bagages dans le coffre. Rita et moi montons à l'arrière du véhicule. Je sens que Rita me regarde d'un air espiègle.

**« Quoi ?**  je l'interroge.

**\- Rien. Enfin... si. Tu vas me dire maintenant ou pas ? J'ai fait 7 000 kilomètres avec toi, j'ai bien le droit de savoir quand même ?**

**\- Tu verras bien,**  je lui réponds d'un sourire moqueur.

**\- Raaaah, tu m'énerves ! Ce suspens va me tuer »**

Elle me fait rire. Je ne lui ai encore rien dévoilé sur Mélina. Elle sait que nous sommes ici car j'ai hérité de mon grand-père, qu'il vivait à Anguilla depuis plusieurs années mais elle n'en connait pas les détails. J'avoue que je joue avec ses nerfs depuis l'annonce de ma mère mais je voulais lui faire la surprise. C'est tellement plus drôle et je crois qu'elle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'elle va découvrir... moi non plus.

Un silence s'installe doucement dans la voiture en voyant le paysage se dessiner petit à petit. L'aéroport se situe au cœur de l'île donc nous ne pouvons pas encore apercevoir la mer mais les palmiers ornent déjà la route. C'est verdoyant. Les maisons créoles très colorées se confondent avec les maisons de type colonial. C'est très pittoresque. Je ressens un sentiment d'apaisement et de bienêtre. C'est comme si tout le stress qui m'habite depuis quelques jours retombait d'un coup. A force de côtoyer les grandes villes du monde et d'être constamment sur le qui-vive, j'en avais presque oublié l'existence d'endroits aussi beaux et purs. La ville fait petit à petit son apparition. Nous entrons dans le centre de La Valley. Même si certaines bâtisses ont conservé l'architecture traditionnelle, je me rends compte que même ici, à l'autre bout de la planète, la mondialisation a eu raison de ce paradis. Nous passons devant un centre commercial, devant des façades plus modernes. Tout se mélange mais finalement dans une belle harmonie. Les rues sont peuplées de gens de couleurs et de gens à la peau plus pâle. Anguilla est une ancienne colonie britannique et de nombreux anglais s'y installent pour des raisons professionnelles.

La voiture s'arrête. Le chauffeur nous signale que nous sommes arrivés. J'ai rendez-vous à 15 heures alors je propose à Rita de nous installer à la terrasse du café qui se situe à quelques pas du cabinet pour nous désaltérer. Je retire ma veste car il fait bien trop chaud. Rita m'avait prévenu de m'habiller plus légèrement car, _elle_ avait eu l'intelligence de regarder sur internet les prévisions météo. J'étais persuadé que cette période n'était pas si chaude. On parle toujours de la saison des pluies mais, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il fait lourd. Je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête comme d'habitude. Alors je meurs silencieusement dans ma chemise en flanelle à carreau. Nous commandons tous les deux un thé glacé et nous discutons de la pluie et du beau temps. C'est le cas de le dire puisqu'elle ne cesse de me charrier sur ma tenue et mon entêtement.

**« Harold ? »**

Une voix masculine nous coupe et je lève la tête. Un homme se tient devant nous. Il est grand, mince. Ses traits et ses yeux noisette ne me sont pas inconnus. Ses cheveux légèrement ondulés ne sont pas sans rappeler mes boucles mais sont plus courts. Nous avons vieilli depuis notre dernière rencontre mais je reconnais le visage de mon cousin.

**« Salut Steve, ça fait un bail.**

**\- Tu m'as reconnu ?** s'étonne-t-il.

**\- On a grandi mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons autant changé. »**  Je luis souris.

Même si nous n'étions pas hyper proches, je suis tout de même heureux de le retrouver. Il reste un membre de ma famille et je me dis que ce voyage est aussi l'occasion de recoller quelques pièces du puzzle qu'est notre famille un peu déchirée.

**« Oh pardon, je te présente Rita Ora, ma meilleure amie.**

**\- Enchanté. »**  souffle Steve.

Dans toute sa galanterie, il prend la main de Rita, s'abaisse légèrement et l'apporte à sa bouche pour y laisser un chaste baiser. Je vois le genre. Ça sent le séducteur à plein nez. Je croise les yeux de Rita et y décèle comme des étoiles briller. Son énorme sourire ne trompe personne. Elle a clairement craqué. Je les interromps dans leur parade de séduction silencieuse.

**« Tu as également rendez-vous chez le notaire ?**

**\- Oh non. J'ai déjà tout réglé de mon côté. Arthur m'a laissé quelques biens et je reprends le flambeau de SOS Seabed. Je connais beaucoup de gens ici, tu verras, tout se sait rapidement. J'ai ouï-dire que tu arrivais aujourd'hui donc je voulais juste venir à ta rencontre et te souhaiter la bienvenue »**

Je trouve cela un peu étrange car je doute qu'il soit ravi de ma venue. J'ai l'impression de lui « voler » Mélina et lui se pointe comme une fleur. J'ai du mal à comprendre et je pense qu'il arrive à le lire sur mon visage.

**« Ne t'en fais pas Harold, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait le moindre malaise entre nous. J'étais au courant qu'Arthur comptait te laisser Mélina et j'étais parfaitement d'accord avec cette idée. Tu sais, je me suis fait une place ici, je travaille pour la Maison du Gouverneur et j'en suis très heureux. Je sais que Grand-Père et toi partagiez beaucoup de choses autrefois et je ne lui en veux pas. A toi non plus. »**

Son discours me soulage et pourtant je reste sur ma réserve. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années mais son accueil si enthousiaste me surprend.

**« Sans rancune alors ?,**  je l'interroge.

**\- Aucunement** , il accompagne ses paroles d'un mouvement de négation de la tête et ajoute.  **Tu devrais y aller, on m'a dit que ton rendez-vous était à quinze heures. Je ne voudrais pas te retarder. Je peux attendre si tu veux et je peux vous servir de guide ensuite.**

**\- Et bien ok, tu peux attendre avec Rita alors. Ça ne te dérange pas ma belle ?**  dis-je en orientant mon regard vers elle. Même si je connais la réponse, je prends soin de lui demander son avis.

**\- Non bien sûr. Nous t'attendrons ici. »**

Je finis d'une traite mon thé glacé et me lève. Je laisse ma valise près de Rita car je sais qu'ils vont rester dans ce petit café terrasse. Puis je me dirige vers mon destin.

 

**********

 

Je suis désormais officiellement propriétaire de Mélina. J'avoue avoir eu un moment d'hésitation. Ce moment où tu te dis que ta vie va prendre un nouveau tournant. La vie est souvent faite de choix et j'ai fait le choix de suivre mon cœur. Mon grand-père a posé les cartes sur la table, c'est à moi de poursuivre le jeu. J'ai réfléchi et je me suis souvenu de « mon plan ». Ça ne doit pas être si difficile que ça. Avec un peu d'aide et de bon sens, je devrais m'en sortir. 

Alors j'ai signé.

Je retrouve Rita et Steve une heure plus tard en pleine discussion, animée par des éclats de rires et des sourires à se briser la mâchoire. Entre Steve qui lui fait les yeux doux et Rita qui boit chacune de ses paroles j'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont bien trouvés ces deux là.

**« Hum, hum ! Désolé d'interrompre ce joli moment...**

**\- Oh, Hazz, tu es déjà de retour ?**

**\- Je peux y retourner si je dérange ?,** dis-je sur un ton ironique, feignant d'être blessé.

**\- Mais non gros bêta, soit pas ridicule, on discutait c'est tout,** me répond Rita accompagnée d'un petit roulement d 'œil vers le ciel. 

_Oui, oui, j'ai compris votre petit manège les tourtereaux. Fais pas l'innocente je te connais par cœur Mademoiselle Rita Ora._

**« Oui, et je disais justement à ta meilleure amie, Harold, qui est très charmante**  – attention, elle va nous piquer un fard dans 3, 2... ah bah voilà ! Les filles sont tellement prévisibles dès qu'un homme les complimente -  **que je serais très honoré de vous inviter à dîner à la maison ce soir, pour également faire plus ample connaissance avec mon cousin,**  intervient Steve.

**\- Harry... tu peux m'appeler Harry. Personne ne m'appelle Harold. Et ton invitation me touche mais ce soir j'aimerais rentrer à Mélina. Ces derniers jours m'ont épuisé. L'avion et le décalage horaire en plus, j'ai besoin de me poser un peu. Je t'avoue que j'ai aussi surtout hâte de découvrir Mélina en vrai. Mais dans les prochains jours oui avec plaisir.**

**\- Bien je comprends, pas de soucis. Laissez-moi au moins vous accompagner jusque Crocus Bay Beach. C'est là que vous trouverez les bateaux-taxi. »**

Je remercie Steve et accepte sa proposition. Il nous invite à monter dans son 4x4 Suzuki décapotable. J'imagine qu'ici les voitures à toit ouvrant sont de rigueur. J'aperçois pas mal de jeep et de véhicules de ce style dans les alentours. Durant le trajet, il nous fait découvrir par la même occasion le centre-ville en nous désignant sur le chemin les endroits devant lesquels nous passons. Le marché couvert, la maison médicale et aussi quelques bons restaurants. Il ne s'attarde pas trop et nous propose de faire une visite guidée bien plus agréable ultérieurement. Je ne pose pas plus de questions et je laisse mes yeux défilaient au rythme de la voiture.

En revanche, j'entends Rita reprendre la conversation. Elle s'est assise sur le siège passager avant à côté de Steve.

_Mmm petite maligne_.

Le naturel qui revient au galop. Elle s'intéresse forcément à l'architecture et à l'histoire de l'île et Steve a l'air de connaître pas mal de chose. J'imagine qu'en deux ans il en a appris sur ce petit bout de terre. Je crois comprendre que Rita a mentionné son parcours à Steve pendant leur tête à tête de cet après-midi, et il l'invite à visiter le Heritage Collection Museum prochainement. Leurs échanges me bercent. Je suis tellement crevé, je m'endormirais presque.

Nous arrivons au niveau de Crocus Bay. La vue est splendide. Une plage de sable fin et une mer bleue transparente à en couper le souffle. Sur un petit bord de plage, plusieurs bateaux à moteurs sont amarrés. Steve nous présente alors Basil, l'un des propriétaires de bateaux-taxi qui servent à faire la liaison avec les îlots des alentours. Sacré personnage ce Basil ! Il dormait tranquillement dans son hamac jusqu'à ce que Steve le réveille et là il pète la forme et ne s'arrête plus de parler  _« ah vous êtes le deuxième petit-fils d'Arthur, le beau-gosse des magazines, enchanté, et bla bla bla... »_  Je salue Steve et le remercie pour son accueil. Nous voilà, Rita et moi embarqués dans cette espèce de vieille carcasse pas très rassurante.

**« En route pour Mélina !**  s'écrit Basil et il démarre le bateau

**\- Alors comme ça Arthur nous a caché un deuxième petit fils prodige. Ça a été un choc d'apprendre ton existence à sa mort. Le bruit s'est vite répandu que tu allais reprendre tout ça. »**

Décidément, grand père était une célébrité ici mais le fait d'apprendre que personne ne se doutait de mon existence me pince légèrement le cœur. Toute cette histoire reste un mystère pour moi. Pourquoi me cacher pour ensuite tout me laisser ? Nourrissait-il de noirs desseins ? Avait-il lui aussi un plan bien précis ? Dans mes souvenirs, il n'était pas calculateur.

**« Tu sais ton grand-père était un homme bien, il a fait beaucoup pour Anguilla et il se donnait à fond pour SOS Seabed. Nous étions tous surpris que Steve ne reprenne pas les rênes de Mélina mais j'ai confiance en Arthur, il savait sûrement ce qu'il faisait ce vieux loup solitaire.**

**\- Je ne comprends pas bien non plus mais j'espère faire de mon mieux »**  je lui souris et me concentre de nouveau sur la mer.

La brise me caresse le visage, ça fait un bien fou. La mer s'étend à perte de vue. Le moteur du bateau crée de légères vagues à l'arrière et les reflets du soleil qui s'y mélangent sont tout simplement magnifiques. Les cotes d'Anguilla bordées de plage et de palmiers s'éloignent petit à petit. La vitesse du bateau le font tanguer mais de manière agréable. Je me sens comme dans un manège sur l'eau. Je suis déjà allé en vacances dans de très belles régions du Monde mais j'ai toujours privilégié les grandes villes et mes vacances au soleil se résumaient bien souvent à Miami ou Los Angeles. Cet endroit prend une toute autre ampleur à mes yeux. C'est un pur bijou. Je reste ébahi par la beauté du paysage qui m'entoure.

Le bateau s'approche doucement de Mélina et je vois au loin un long ponton s'avançait dans la mer, en bordure de la plage. Arrivé à son niveau, Basil lance une corde autour de la bite d'amarrage et actionne la petite passerelle en la fixant au ponton. Je sors du bateau et une fois les pieds au sol je tends la main à Rita pour l'aider à descendre. Basil portent nos bagages et va même les porter jusqu'au bout du ponton. Rita semble sans voix, oui ça arrive ! Elle regarde les alentours les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

A gauche du ponton se tient un joli panneau en bois avec l'inscription gravée  _« Bienvenue à Mélina »_  et à côté de celui-ci un panneau dont l'inscription est inscrite à la main beaucoup plus vulgairement  _«complet»_. Basil revient vers nous et s'apprête à repartir. Il me tend la main dans laquelle se trouve une petite carte avec ses coordonnées. Avant de redémarrer le bateau, il nous fait signe et me fait promettre de ne pas hésiter à le contacter en cas de besoin. Au fur et à mesure que nous avançons sur le ponton, face à nous Mélina se révèle et je peux apercevoir au loin la bâtisse blanche principale se dévoiler. Tout est luxuriant. Les palmiers et les fleurs tropicales créent un halo de couleurs tout autour de la maison. L'herbe est d'un vert éclatant. 

C'est majestueux.

**« Putain, Hazz, c'est trop beau ! »**  

Ah, je me disais aussi qu'elle n'allait pas rester silencieuse bien longtemps. Après trois jours de suspens, c'est l'heure de vérité.

**« Tu as hérité d'un hôtel ? C'est ça hein ? Mélina est un hôtel ? »**  Insiste t-elle.

**\- Non Rita. Mélina c'est... l'Île. L'îlot tout entier et tout ce qui va avec ... j'ai hérité d'une putain d'île !** Je ris, et je pleure en même temps. C'est tellement confus dans ma tête. La fatigue et l'angoisse me submergent.

**\- C'est dingue ! C'est incroya... Ooooh Hazz... Tu pleures ? »**

**\- N'importe quoi ! C'est juste... »**

Je suis trop fier pour l'admettre mais je n'arrive pas à lui cacher plus longtemps les quelques larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues. Je ne trouve pas d'excuse valable qui explique ce trop plein d'émotion. Hier j'étais à Londres, je vivais ma vie paisible de mannequin et je me retrouve désormais propriétaire d'un domaine au fin fond des Caraïbes. Je me suis toujours laissé porter par les événements. Je me suis toujours appuyé sur d'autres personnes pour me guider : mes parents, Rita, Christy. Et aujourd'hui je suis acteur de ma propre vie. Rien à voir avec le jour où j'ai décidé de quitter les études. C'est bien plus important, bien plus engageant. Je réalise juste que pour la première fois, c'est à moi de prendre le contrôle et j'ai peur.

**« Viens là.»**  Elle me prend dans ses bras.

Je crois que depuis toutes ces années elle m'a rarement vu dans cet état. C'est l'atterrissage de la chute libre. Je viens de toucher le sol et je me prends la réalité en pleine gueule. Putain que c'est beau ! Et je pouffe de rire dans son cou. C'est incontrôlable. Je me trouve tellement ridicule. Je sors de son étreinte et secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

_Allez Harry, tu peux le faire. T'es un mec bordel !_

**« Ça suffit les conneries, allons découvrir mon île, mon hôtel et mon personnel ! »**  lui dis-je d'un air vantard en lui tirant la langue.

 

**********

 

C'est une catastrophe. Un bordel sans nom. C'est crade. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. La cuisine est une vraie calamité et les mouches qui grouillent de partout n'en parlons pas. Le mobilier de la terrasse est éparpillé n'importe comment à l'extérieur. Au niveau du salon-salle à manger tout traîne. Des vêtements, des journaux, de la vaisselle sale. Le standard est sens dessus-dessous, presque laissé à l'abandon. Et ça me revient. Le panneau « complet ». Il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans cet hôtel et je suis fou de rage. Je me demande où est le personnel. Où est Monsieur Tommo ? Le notaire m'avait parlé de trois personnes au service de mon grand-père mais je ne vois personne. En arrivant à l'accueil, j'ai eu beau crier pour demander s'il y avait quelqu'un mais aucune réponse alors Rita et moi nous sommes aventurés dans le bâtiment. C'est une caméra cachée ? Une mauvaise blague ou une tradition créole pour te souhaiter la bienvenue, je n'en sais rien mais c'est tout sauf drôle. Dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré moi encore ? Je ne vais pas baisser les bras dès la première heure ceci dit. Il y a forcément une explication. Mais là tout de suite, je suis exaspéré et les seules choses dont j'ai envie c'est une bonne douche et un lit douillet.

La configuration de l'hôtel est assez originale. C'est une bâtisse blanche de style plantation comme à l'époque de la colonisation et de l'esclavage. L'hôtel n'est pas si grand. C'est assez cosy quand on y pense comparé à d'autre grosses infrastructures que j'ai pu voir sur Anguilla. Il est entièrement entouré d'un joli porche en bois afin que chaque pièce puisse y avoir accès. Le salon principal se trouve au centre avec vue sur la terrasse extérieure. La cuisine à l'arrière. Et des chambres sont disposées sur les côtés. A l'étage il s'agit uniquement de chambres, chacune étant également équipée d'un accès à un porche suspendu. Il ne doit pas y en avoir plus d'une quinzaine en tout. Elles disposent toutes d'un coin salle de bain et sanitaire privé. Je dois admettre qu'elles sont plutôt jolies et agréables, de style colonial avec des persiennes, de beaux draps blancs et des lits à baldaquin en bois. Les chambres du haut sont dans un état correct. Elles ont l'air inoccupées. En revanche, je fais mon curieux et m'aventure dans celles du bas, qui elles semblent avoir été utilisées. Trois exactement où les draps sont défaits et quelques vêtements posés au sol. Des chaussettes sales... c'est bien un truc de mec ça. J'en déduis que ce sont les « appartements » des trois membres du personnel. Et bien ça va, je me la coule douce dans un hôtel au Caraïbes et met un écriteau « complet » pour pas être emmerdé. Ils vont sacrément m'entendre. Je sens déjà le nouveau patron en moi se manifester. OK je suis novice. OK je débarque à l'improviste. OK je vais passer pour le chieur de service. Mais merde c'est un scandale tout de même.

Rita et moi prenons alors deux chambres en bas, de l'autre côté du salon et de celles occupés par les trois profiteurs. Je pose ma valise et allume le ventilo près de la porte. Tient, l'hôtel ne dispose même pas de climatisation ? C'est insensé par cette chaleur. Note pour plus tard... premier investissement : clim. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et ferme les yeux. Moi qui croyais que la chute était terminée, tu parles. Mon petit doigt me dit que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises.

Je sors de la douche. J'enfile un slim noir et un t-shirt gris clair. Je sortirais mes habits de « lumière » spécial vacances demain. Ça fera l'affaire pour ce soir. Je m'attache cependant les cheveux dans un chignon déstructuré, pour mieux supporter la chaleur. Il fait encore jour mais la soirée pointe le bout de son nez et je commence à avoir faim. Je me dirige alors vers la cuisine... beurk, les mouches. Je les avais oubliées celles-là. Vas-y Harry tu peux le faire, prends ton courage à deux mains. Je fouille et trouve ce que je peux pour nettoyer un minimum. Une éponge, du liquide vaisselle et j'astique. J'entends Rita m'appeler. Je lui signale que je suis dans la cuisine.

**« Ah, tu es là... Wow, tu t'es transformé en fée du logis toi ?**

**\- J'ai la dalle et il est hors de question que je cuisine dans ça !**  d'un air dégoûté, je lui montre la casserole pleine de sauce séchée que je tiens dans la main.

**\- Rooo, vas-y je m'en occupe. Je vais essayer de trouver quelques trucs dans les frigos et je nous mijote un bon repas Ok ? Tu n'as qu'à aller débarrasser le salon et mettre la table »**

**\- T'es un ange tu le sais ça ?**

**\- Ouais, je suis trop gentille avec toi »**

Heureusement que Rita est là pour m'aider et me faire relativiser. En découvrant Mélina dans cet état, seul, j'aurais juste pété une durite. Je me serais accroché une pierre au pied, jeté du ponton et laissé couler.

Je ramasse alors la vaisselle qui traîne dans la salle à manger pour la ramener en cuisine. Je récupère les journaux pour les mettre dans le porte revues prévu à cet effet et soudain une voix d'homme me surprend :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »**

Avant même de pouvoir faire le moindre geste, je sens des mains m'empoigner pour me plaquer le bras dans le dos. Les journaux m'en tombent des mains. Un coup à l'arrière du genou gauche me déstabilise complètement. Mon corps perd alors l'équilibre. Cette force qui vient de nulle part me retourne et me fait tomber au sol dans une prise « judoesque » que je n'ai pas le temps de calculer. Il se tient là sur moi à califourchon poing armé, prêt à frapper. Mes iris vert dominés par ses yeux bleu-gris colère...


	4. Rencontre explosive

**PDV Louis**

**_Fin Octobre_ **

**« Alice ça glisse au pays des merveilles, Alice ça gli...**

**\- Ta gueule ! »**  

Liam et moi se plaignons ensemble. Niall est déchaîné et doit clairement encore avoir quelques grammes dans le sang. La soirée au Lady Koko a été agitée. C'est un club de La Valley très prisé par les touristes et la jeunesse locale. On y fait un tour de temps en temps lorsque nous ne sommes pas en mission histoire de se défouler. Nous avons passé l'après-midi d'hier à vérifier les accès de Mélina et toute la sécurité. Place au calme avant la tempête. Ou la tempête avant le calme. Impossible de prévoir comment va se dérouler une mission. Parfois, on se fait chier comme des rats morts et parfois c'est un peu plus sportif en cas de complication. Bref, la nuit dernière a été arrosée. La musique n'est pas à mon goût. Ils y passent tous les hits commerciaux du moment mais sur une île d'à peine 90 km², j'imagine qu'il faut s'en contenter.

Les boîtes de nuit du centre-ville ne courent pas les rues et se comptent sur les doigts de la main. Il y en a surtout dans les grands hôtels et clubs de vacances privés. Notre activité principale n'est pas la danse lorsque l'on se rend au Lady Koko. Oh non. Mettez-moi sur une piste et je ressemble à un pantin désarticulé. Je préfère épargner les gens de cette vision d'horreur. Ce que nous pratiquons c'est plutôt le lever de coude si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il faut nous voir tels 3 piliers de bar à boire jusqu'à plus soif et à draguer comme de pauvres mecs en rut. La vie d'agent secret n'est franchement pas l'idéal pour vivre une relation amoureuse surtout quand on est confiné sur un îlot perdu avec 2 autres loustics. Ces soirées sont un peu notre dose sexuelle mensuelle. C'est comme une drogue. Pathétique ! Mais un homme reste un homme.

**« Vous êtes jaloux les mecs parce que vous êtes rentrés bredouilles et que vous avez dû dormir à la belle étoile !**  nous nargue Niall.

**\- Pffff... ouais, c'est ça ! C'est bon, on a compris. Tu t'es bien amusé avec ta petite belge mais pas besoin de nous pourrir les oreilles. »**  s'exclame Liam.

 

Chacun d'entre nous entretenons quelques aventures avec des filles de l'île. Disons que ce sont des plans réguliers mais les touristes sont en général des cibles plus faciles en boîte de nuit. C'est éphémère et c'est justement ce qu'il nous faut. Enfin, pour Liam et Niall c'est facile. Pour moi c'est un peu plus compliqué. Les mecs gays ÇA, c'est plus rare. Je prends du bon temps avec les femmes, je ne dis pas le contraire mais les torses masculins et les V bien dessinés sont davantage ma came. J'ai tout de même réussi à en séduire plus d'un en trois ans.

_Heureusement !_

Je deviendrais fou. J'ai trop besoin de sentir et toucher le corps d'un homme. Personne sur l'île ne sait pour ma bisexualité sauf Niall et Liam. Arthur savait aussi. Les touristes sont de passage et je sais qu'ils ne risquent pas de le divulguer. Je n'ai pas honte mais moins on en sait sur moi, mieux c'est. J'ai fait mon coming out il y a bien longtemps. J'étais dans une relation sérieuse avec un homme depuis 1 an avant le décès de Stan. La première et l'unique. Ma dépression post traumatique aura eu raison de mon couple. C'est mieux ainsi. Mon job aujourd'hui est périlleux et je ne peux plus risquer la vie de quelqu'un qui m'est cher. J'ai conscience que la peur de perdre l'autre n'écarte pas le danger mais la douleur que j'ai ressenti à la mort de mon meilleur ami a creusé un trou béant dans mon cœur. J'ai détruit mon couple, je me suis détruit, j'ai détruit mes espérances sentimentales. Je me suis alors promis de ne jamais plus aimer, ne jamais plus m'accrocher aussi fortement à une personne. Quand on est heureux, on ne pense pas au malheur. Et lorsqu'il vous attaque, on se prend la réalité en pleine face. Alors je me contente de l'amour physique. Celui avec lequel on ne se pose pas de question. Celui qui ne déçoit pas. Celui qui te donne un max de plaisir et zéro emmerde.

Niall a tranquillement passé la nuit dans la chambre d'hôtel de la belle brunette qu'il a séduite tandis que Liam et moi avons dû dormir dans le bateau amarré à Crocus Bay. C'est un ancien bateau-taxi qu'Arthur a racheté et a retapé pour son utilisation personnelle. Il l'a même renommé le « Elizabeth » en hommage à sa défunte femme. C'est notre point de rencontre au petit matin. On y prévoit toujours quelques plaids et ravitaillements pour celui dont la chasse aura été peu fructueuse.

**« Ça m'a creusé l'estomac tous ces exercices. C'est qu'elle avait de l'endurance la belle gazelle.**

**\- Niall, épargne-nous les détails s'il-te-plait. Allez, on va chez Jo prendre un p'tit déj ?**  -Je regarde ma montre et me rends compte qu'il est déjà 11 heures -  **Enfin vu l'heure, ça sera plutôt le déjeuner. Et après il faut repasser dans le centre faire quelques courses avant de rentrer. N'oubliez pas que Gallieno arrive demain. On ne va pas le laisser mourir de faim.»**

Liam et moi sortons de Lizzie et rejoignons Niall qui se tenait sur le ponton. Oui c'est son petit nom au bateau. C'est parti d'une blague un peu ridicule et puis finalement c'est resté.

Nous récupérons ma jeep que je laisse toujours sur le parking du port de plaisance pour me déplacer sur Anguilla. Je m'installe au volant, Liam à l'avant et Niall sur la banquette arrière. Ce dernier se faufile au milieu du siège et se rapproche vers le centre du véhicule en posant sa tête entre nos deux dossiers.

**« Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé les mecs ? Je vous ai connu plus compétitifs que ça. Liam, la petite blonde là, elle t'a filé entre les doigts... Et toi Tommo, je t'ai vu parler avec un mec.»**

Il s'adresse à nous d'un mouvement de tête d'abord vers Liam, puis vers moi au fil des ses allégations.

**« Naa, hétéro ! On a parlé tatouages. Il me demandait s'il y avait un artiste intéressant sur l'île. Je lui ai conseillé Angie. J'ai juste emballé une minette 5 minutes sur la terrasse mais un vrai vampire. J'me suis taillé.**

**\- Beurk »**  

Niall et Liam s'exclament à l'unisson. Sympa les copains. Merci du soutien.

Je me vengerai.

**« Et toi Liam quelle excuse ?»**  

Je tourne légèrement la tête vers lui, quelques secondes seulement car je conduis. Il baisse la tête et avoue l'air gêné :

**« La petite blonde se trouve être la demi-sœur de Sophia »**

Niall et moi explosons de rire. Elle est meilleure que mon histoire de vampire celle là.

**« Oh le con ! Tu te rends compte Tommo? Il se serait tapé les deux frangines dis donc !**  Niall continue de chambrer Liam.

**\- Déconne pas. Je me suis vraiment senti con quand j'ai compris. Elle est venue en vacances ici pour rendre visite à sa demi-sœur qui bosse à l'accueil de l'office de tourisme. J'ai vite fait le lien avec Sophia alors j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou. »**

Pauvre Liam. C'est pas de bol. Sophia travaille à La Valley. C'est une jolie anglaise de 21 ans qui s'est installée sur l'île juste après mon arrivée. Elle fait partie des « régulières » de Liam. Je crois qu'elle est la seule en fait depuis quelques temps. Je le soupçonne même de s'attacher plus qu'il ne le devrait à cette fille mais il ne laisse rien paraître. Du moins, il essaie de ne rien laisser paraître. Pour le bien de notre boulot. Nous allons nous poser chez Johnno's et commandons des burgers. Les meilleurs de la ville. Rien de tel pour se remettre d'une gueule de bois. Une fois notre repas terminé, nous passons une partie de l'après-midi au marché couvert pour acheter quelques produits frais. Le nouveau poisson arrive demain. Va falloir assurer.

 

**************

 

Alors que Liam et Niall s'occupent d'amarrer Lizzie, je prends de l'avance avec les quelques sacs de courses et me dirige vers l'hôtel. Je marche tranquillement sur le chemin qui mène à la terrasse, le regard dirigé vers l'hôtel et j'aperçois au travers des persiennes une ombre passer brièvement entre la cuisine et la salle à manger. Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle là. Temps de réaction : trois secondes. Pas le choix. Question de survie. Je pose doucement les courses au sol et je tâte ma ceinture.

_Et merde !_

Je n'ai pas mon arme sur moi. Rarement quand on est hors mission et encore moins quand on est de sorti au Lady Koko. C'est bien ma veine. Je me rapproche alors silencieusement de l'entrée en espérant que Niall et Liam ne vont pas débarquer trop vite et faire fuir l'individu mystère. Je marche sur la pointe des pieds et vois une grande silhouette se dresser devant moi, des journaux à la main. C'est un mec vraisemblablement. Il a les cheveux attachés et se tient de dos mais je peux déceler de nombreux tatouages sur son bras gauche. Serait-il un membre de la mafia sicilienne ? Comment ont-ils pu trouver la planque avant même que Gallieno ne soit là ? Qu'est ce qu'il fout avec des journaux ? Il est surement en train de fouiller l'hôtel. On a été trop imprudent depuis qu'Arthur est parti. On s'est laissé aller et on a baissé nos gardes. Simon va nous tuer. Je continue d'avancer le plus discrètement possible vers l'intrus mais décide tout de même de le surprendre une fois que je me situe à quelques pas de lui. L'effet de surprise déstabilise toujours l'adversaire.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »**

Il sursaute. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir je l'empoigne, réalise une clé de bras et lui frappe le creux du genou avec la jambe. Mon geste le retourne et le renverse au sol. Je le bloque en m'asseyant sur lui, une cuisse de chaque côté de ses hanches. Je tends le bras, poing armé prêt à le cogner. Je peux lire dans ses yeux la panique s'emparer de lui l'espace d'un instant. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il essaie néanmoins de se débattre mais au même moment une jeune femme déboule de la cuisine et hurle en découvrant la scène. Tout se passe très vite.

**« Aaaaah ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe... oh mon dieu Harry ! »**

_Harry ?_

Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Oh merde la grosse boulette ! Ça fait tilt. Harold, le petit-fils d'Arthur ? Niall et Liam accourent aussitôt dans la salle à manger, sans doute alertés par le cri de la jeune femme.

**« Oh putain tu es Harold, l'héritier ?** je l'interroge pétrifié toujours à califourchon sur lui alors que dans le fond je crois connaître la réponse.

**\- Ouais, connard. Et tu ferais mieux de me lâcher... »**

Je ne me suis jamais relevé aussi vite. Les rôles s'inversent. Sa peur fait vite place à une fureur évidente et moi je me sens con. Très con. Bravo Louis. Belle entrée en matière pour une première rencontre avec ton supposé nouveau patron. Je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'attrape, hésitant et ne me quitte pas du regard. Un regard qui me dit clairement  _« va te faire foutre »_ mais j'ai rarement vu des yeux verts aussi beaux et aussi intenses. Je suis hypnotisé. Je comprends aussi, à cet instant, d'où provient l'expression fusiller du regard. S'il pouvait réellement tuer avec ses yeux, je serais présentement mort.

Puis mon regard dévie sur sa main lorsque je la sens serrer la mienne. Belle poigne. Sa main est plus grande que la mienne. Lui-même fait bien une tête de plus que moi. Il est bien bâti. Je pense que c'est bien l'effet de surprise qui m'a permis de le maîtriser. Même avec mes aptitudes au combat un grand gaillard comme lui doit bien savoir se défendre. Je remarque la petite croix tatouée au niveau de son pouce et l'encre sur son poignet. J'aime bien. J'aime beaucoup. C'est sexy. Sa main est douce. Cette partie du corps chez un homme m'attire plus que de raison. Les mains sont le reflet de la personnalité tout comme les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. Son contact est agréable. Elle est à la fois masculine et sensuelle. Ses longs doigts sont délicats. L'harmonie des deux caressant ma peau m'en donne des frissons. Je ressens comme une décharge électrique se propager dans mes veines. Puis le vide lorsqu'il retire froidement sa main de la mienne une fois sur pied.

Reprends-toi Tommo, ce n'est pas le moment de fantasmer.

_Oh putain je dois me trouver un mec à baiser, et vite !_

La petite métisse blonde décide de se manifester au même instant. Je secoue la tête.

**« Hazz ça va ? Rien de cassé ?»**

Il fait aller sa tête de droite à gauche lui signalant que non. Je bafouille.

**« J... j'suis désolée, je... Je croyais que tu étais un voleur »** _ou un membre de la mafia prêt à nous tuer._  Je vais m'abstenir de la deuxième partie. C'est la seule excuse qui me soit venue en tête, et j'avoue, elle est vraiment pas terrible.

**« T'es complètement taré ma parole !** hurle-t-il. **C'est un hôtel. Tu ne t'es pas dis que j'aurais pu être un client tout simplement ? T'attaques souvent la clientèle comme ça ? C'est juste pour savoir si je dois commencer à prendre des cours de self-défense. C'est ta façon régulière d'accueillir les gens ?»**

C'est qu'il a de l'humour en plus. Grand. Jolie minois. Des putains de beaux yeux. Fougueux, sexy et drôle. Il va me plaire celui là. Une certaine ironie amère s'empare de moi.

**« Et... tu es.. ? »**  reprend-il.

**\- Louis. »** je lui réponds.

Je baisse la tête comme un enfant qui aurait été pris en flagrant délit de connerie. Oui je sais, pas très mature. Mon cerveau s'est arrêté pendant trente secondes, et je l'ai peut-être maté de manière éhontée. Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées. Son regard dévie vers Liam et Niall. Ils s'approchent d'Harry et se présentent chacun leur tour en lui serrant la main. Harry nous présente à son tour Rita, sa meilleure amie. OK. Donc elle n'est pas sa petite copine.Harry m'observe de nouveau. Je me rends compte que ses yeux se baladent quelque part entre mon épaule, mon torse et mon cou. C'est étrange. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi. La colère qu'on pouvait y lire auparavant s'est transformée en mépris. C'est un Harry froid et blasé qui me fait sortir de mes pensées.

**« Pfff, je vois le genre. Quand le chat n'est pas là les souris dansent. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés parce que les vacances, c'est fini. »**

Non, mais pour qui elle se prend la vedette ? Beau gosse mais arrogant. A peine débarqué et il se conduis déjà comme un adjudant chef. Ça y est il m'énerve. 

Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit. Et il continue en plus...

**« Où est le gérant ? Et vous êtes trois ? Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que deux autres personnes en plus de mon grand-père et Monsieur Tommo. On m'a dit que c'est comme ça qu'il se faisait appeler. Je veux le voir »**

Oh si tu savais gueule d'ange. Liam et Niall me scrutent et attendent sûrement une réponse de ma part mais je ne sais pas, j'ai comme une envie soudaine de m'amuser avec lui. Tu vas voir mon coco. Je leur fais un sourire satisfait. Ils comprennent vite que je n'ai pas l'intention de me manifester et se taisent. Le message est passé. Ils me connaissent mieux que personne. Du moins ils connaissent le nouveau Louis. Le louis joueur. Le louis moqueur. Le Louis fouteur de merde. A force de cacher son identité, on apprend à manipuler les gens. Ma vie est une farce. Mes propres parents pensent que j'ai quitté mon job de comptable à Londres pour me la couler douce sous les cocotiers. 

_Non Papa, je n'ai pas foiré l'école de police comme tu le penses. Ou plutôt, comme j'ai dû te le faire croire. Au contraire, je l'ai réussi. Haut la main même. Le MI6 m'a mis le grappin dessus et m'a enrôlé. Je ne suis pas juste un fils raté pour lequel tu n'éprouves plus aucune fierté. Je n'ai pas juste tout abandonné après la mort de mon meilleur ami dans un vulgaire accident._  

Certains sacrifices que j'ai fait pour cette vie sont difficiles mais je les accepte. La vérité se perd et le mensonge devient notre réalité. 

Alors je joue.

**« Pas la peine de s'énerver. Harry... c'est ça ? Je peux t'appeler Harry ? »**  intervient Liam

**\- Hmm,**  acquiesce-t-il.

**\- J'imagine que Rita et toi devez être épuisés par le voyage. Prenez le temps de vous installer. Niall va préparer le repas. Louis et moi allons débarrasser le salon »**

_Merci Liam, tu me sauves la mise._

 

**************

La soirée a été relativement calme à part les quelques piques qu'Harry et moi nous sommes balancées au visage. C'est tellement facile de jouer avec lui. Il est impulsif, susceptible et je m'en donne à cœur joie. Nous avons essayé de reprendre notre rôle de parfaits petits hôteliers. Harry et son amie ont mangé sur la terrasse et ont vite rejoint leurs chambres. Contre toute attente, ils n'ont pas posé plus de questions concernant l'absence de « Tommo ». Assez surprenant. La fatigue les a sans doute complètement aveuglés.

Liam, Niall et moi sommes tranquillement posés sur la plage. Je fume ma clope allongé dans le hamac d'Arthur. Mes deux acolytes sont assis sur des transats. C'est notre petit rituel du soir. Notre endroit secret pour débriefer. Gallieno arrive demain. On n'a pas intérêt à se planter. Avec Harry et Miss décolorée dans les parages, ça risque de compliquer les choses.

**« Vous irez tous les deux au rendez-vous chercher Gallieno les mecs. Je vais rester ici préparer le terrain. Déjà qu'Harry n'a pas beaucoup apprécier le comité d'accueil. Alors si on abandonne l'hôtel une nouvelle fois, il va nous faire une syncope.**

**\- Avoue, ça te plait de le faire tourner en bourrique ? »**  me taquine Liam.

Mon sourire moqueur en dit long. Sur ce, je mets fin à la discussion et propose aux garçons d'aller se coucher.

J'entre dans ma chambre, me déshabille et me rue vers la douche. L'eau chaude me fait un bien fou. La journée a été longue. Sans compter la nuit dernière. Je dois avoir dormi seulement 4 heures. Je repense à ce que m'a dit Liam. Je repense à l'arrivée d'Harry. Cette situation complètement inhabituelle m'amuse et me stresse. Je n'ai pas été aussi tendu depuis un moment.

J'essuie la buée du miroir de la salle de bain et je les remarque. Deux énormes taches rosées sans le cou. La vampire. Je l'avais oubliée celle-là. C'était donc ça le regard réprobateur d'Harry plus tôt. Et bien sur les deux crétins n'auraient pas pu me le dire. J'imagine maintenant ce qui a dû lui passer par la tête.  _Les trois glandus qui prennent du bon temps, laissant le navire couler._  Je soupire et décide d'aller me mettre au lit.

Demain est un autre jour. Demain, on efface l'ardoise et on recommence. Demain les affaires reprennent.

 

***************

**« Des œufs, du bacon, du pain frais et des fruit exotiques. C'est ce qui est écrit sur la carte. C'est pas la mer à boire quand même. Les clients ne peuvent pas se contenter d'une tartine et de confiture !**

**\- Oui, bah là, il n'y en a pas de clients.**

**\- Oh ça va Niall, joue pas au plus malin. Et, justement, en parlant de ça. Le panneau complet sur le ponton, l'un de vous va me faire le plaisir de l'enlever. Ce n'est pas un centre de repos pour les mecs atteint de flemmingite aiguë ici ! »**

_Aïe !_

Je sens que ça chauffe dans la cuisine. Niall est en train de se prendre une soufflante royale. La porte de la cuisine qui donne sur la cours arrière claque. Niall déboule dans le salon comme une boule de feu. Bon, j'en déduis que c'est Harry qui a sauvagement agressé cette pauvre porte. Je l'ai rarement... Rectification. Je ne l'ai JAMAIS vu aussi irrité. Niall est pourtant un pur soleil. C'est un mec, certes un peu paresseux, mais qui respire le bonheur. Il est toujours content. Comment est-il possible de s'énerver contre lui ?

**« Non mais j'hallucine. L'autre il va m'apprendre à faire un p'tit déj'. Tu le crois ça ?** se plaint-il en secouant la carte des plats que proposent l'Hôtel.

**\- En même temps mon chou excuse-moi mais... entre nous, t'es pas vraiment cuistot. » j** e le charrie.

Ce n'est pas cool je l'admets. Le pauvre se fait engueuler par le boss et moi j'en rajoute une couche. C'est plus fort que moi.

**« Sale traitre. Et excuse-moi aussi _mon chou_ , mais entre nous, t'es pas vraiment gérant. Hein ? TOMMO ! »** me lance t-il en me balançant à la figure le menu.

Il retourne dans la cuisine. Je l'ai pas volé celle-là. J'évite de peu le projectile et me dirige vers la buanderie récupérer des draps propres pour le nouvel arrivant. Il est 9 heures. Niall et Liam ne vont pas tarder à aller chercher Gallieno. Je dois prévenir Harry que nous attendons un nouveau client et que les garçons doivent le récupérer à La Valley. A travers les persiennes en bois de la porte du bureau, je vois Harry se tenir devant la table de travail d'Arthur. Il tient un carnet dans les mains. Je manifeste ma présence en toussant légèrement. Il se retourne.

**« Ça fait combien de temps exactement que vous laissez pourrir l'hôtel de mon grand père comme ça ? Le cahier de réservation est vide déjà depuis deux semaines. Et je n'ai pas remonté toutes les pages encore. Est-ce que je dois continuer ?** me demande t-il, furieux, le regard noir.

**\- J'allais justement te prévenir qu'un nouveau client arrivait ce matin. C'est une bonne nouvelle non ? »**

Mon sourire ne pouvait pas être plus hypocrite. Il soupir de rage et glisse sa main dans ses cheveux. Et je réalise. Il a les cheveux longs. De belles boucles couleur chocolat lui tombent sur les épaules. Et cette foutue chemise avec des flamants roses, quelle idée ?! C'est... déstabilisant. Ce n'est pas commun mais ça lui va bien le con. Il est désemparé je crois. Son front se plisse. Il a cette petite ride d'énervement entre les yeux. Ses yeux, ses putains de beaux yeux. Il est craquant. Tout à coup, toute ma culpabilité envers lui et Arthur refait surface. Je me sens mal.

**« Je suis désolé Harry, ces derniers temps ont été assez...**  -Je cherche mes mots mais rien d'assez percutant et crédible ne vient -  **difficiles. Tu sais c'est une période creuse en ce moment. Il ne faut pas t'alarmer.** je lui mens comme un arracheur de dent. Un arracheur de nerfs ouais. Il boue je le sens.

**\- Période creuse ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Ce n'est pas une période creuse là c'est un cratère géant ! Aaaaahhh!! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter bon sang? Mon plan était simple. Je signe, je visite et je pose mon cul dans le sable pendant 10 jours ! Je croyais venir ici et m'arranger avec Monsieur Tommo qui est, soit dit en passant, un putain de fantôme ! »**

Je reste sans voix. Prends sur toi Louis. Il est seulement de passage. Il vient de le dire. 10 jours. Les 10 prochains plus longs jours du reste de ma vie. On va se la jouer cool et tout ira bien. La Tornade Harry a fait une entrée fracassante sur le territoire des Caraïbes, attention prenez garde. C'est justement la fin de la saison des ouragans. Il tombe pile poil celui-là, et il va la clôturer en beauté.

**« Niall et Liam doivent aller le chercher,**  j'attends une réaction de sa part mais rien. C'est le vide total. Il s'est perdu en route. 

**\- Harry ? Le client... Niall et Liam doiv...**

**\- Oui, c'est bon, j'ai entendu !**  -J'ouvre grand la bouche, prêt à répliquer mais il ne me laisse pas le temps -  **Et il faudrait peut-être envisager de finir de ranger. L'accueil est encore dans un foutoir monstre. J'ai demandé à Niall de s'occuper de la cuisine et à Liam des chambres. Rita et moi on s'occupe de l'extérieur. Tu peux au moins débarrasser le comptoir du standard ou c'est trop te demander ? »**

Oh putain qu’il m'agace ! Tu veux être compatissant cinq minutes et paf, prends-toi ça dans les dents. Et puis quoi encore ? Il nous a pris pour une armée de Mary Poppins. Le mec débarque de ses podiums et croit qu'il va gagner le prix de l'hôtelier de l'année. Il me juge. Je déteste les jugements hâtifs. On a déserté Mélina 24 heures, il a vu 2 suçons sur mon cou et il me prend déjà pour le roi des abrutis et des profiteurs. Je fais la même chose ? Moi ? Nooonnn... Ses propos viennent juste de me prouver que c'est réellement un con fini.

 

**************

 

11h49. Je regarde ma montre toutes les 2 minutes depuis 11 heures. Ils devraient déjà être rentrés. Le rendez-vous était à 10 heures. A seulement 20 kilomètres d'ici. Je m'inquiète. Ce n'est pas bon du tout. Si l'opération s'était mal déroulée, j'aurais eu un signal. Les balises miniatures sur leur montre auraient fait sonner le détecteur. Je fais les cents pas sur le ponton en prétendant m'occuper des écriteaux. Et la blondasse qui me surveille du coin de l'œil depuis la terrasse. Ils ne sont pas amis pour rien ceux-là.

Avant que Niall et Liam ne prennent la mer avec Lizzie, nous avons dû nous débrouiller pour sortir nos armes sans que Harry et Rita ne s'aperçoivent de quoi que ce soit. Le coffre fort principal se situe dans la buanderie, planqué derrière l'étagère de draps et serviettes propres. On y cache les gros calibres et les grenades. Mon Glock 17 et mon couteau, eux, sont toujours rangés dans le petit coffre perso de ma chambre, s'ils ne sont pas sur moi. Une arme à feu. Une arme blanche. Paré à toute éventualité de combat. C'est en toute discrétion que Niall et Liam ont dû sortir leurs flingues et des gilets par balle. En cas d'attaque surprise au point de rendez-vous, ça peut leur sauver la mise. Tout allait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'Harry accourt près du bateau, une bouteille à la main.  _« Prenez au moins de l'eau pour le nouveau client qui arrive... Et vous comptez faire quoi au juste avec ces gilets affreux ? Le relooker ? - Ce sont des gilets de sauvetages Harry, c'est normal quand on part en mer. »_  Un sketch. A croire qu'il n'a jamais vu un gilet de sauvetage de sa vie, ni un gilet par balle d'ailleurs.

Le vrombissement d'un moteur me fait instantanément réagir. Je me retourne et aperçois Lizzie faire surface sur les flots au loin. J'observe l'horizon à travers mes Ray Ban. Niall se tient à côté d'un homme grisonnant et Liam à la barre. Je suis soulagé. Ils s'approchent petit à petit du ponton et je m'y précipite. Une fois arrivé à leur niveau je gueule.

**« Putain les mecs qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter là !**

**\- Son avion a eu du retard. Simon a dû le récupérer à Punta Cana, e** xplique Liam.

Pendant que Liam amarre le bateau, Niall porte la valise de Gallieno et le pousse à descendre.

**\- Allez Gallieno, la croisière est fini, bouge toi »**

Bon OK, le côté solaire de Niall s'évapore quand il entre en mode « mission. » Il incite l'homme en question à avancer mais il semble faire du sur place. Je prends alors le relais.

**« Oh Gallieno, t'as entendu ? TU. BOUGES.**

**\- Je peux au moins admirer le paysage 5 minutes quand même,** se plaint-il avec son accent italien.

**\- Ouais, t'as raison, regarde bien parce qu'après c'est séquestration dans l'hôtel.**

**\- Y'a une piscine au moins dans votre hôtel ?**

**\- Tu t'es cru en colonie de vacances ou quoi ?**

**\- Non mais je rêve ! »**  je sursaute en voyant Harry derrière moi.

Faut toujours qu'il débarque au mauvais moment celui-là.

Je roule des yeux. Harry tend la main vers le nouvel arrivant et se confond en excuse.

**« Je suis sincèrement désolé Monsieur...**

**\- Gallieno.**

**\- Bienvenu à Mélina, Monsieur Gallieno. Liam va se faire un plaisir de vous porter vos bagages et vous accompagner jusqu'à votre chambre. Niall va vous préparer une collation. Et Rita vous attend à l'accueil avec une boisson fraîche. N'est-ce pas ?** nous lance t-il avec un grand sourire narquois.

Que pouvons-nous répondre ? Que pouvons-nous faire ? Si on l'ouvre on ruine notre couverture et la sécurité du client. On le protège certes, mais Gallieno reste un putain de mafieux. Il vend sa loyauté contre sa liberté. Il me dégoûte mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Et grâce à Bouclette on va devoir la jouer hôtes gentillets. Gallieno va se régaler ce salopard.

**« Louis... oh, Louis, je te parle ! »**

Je suis seul sur le ponton avec Harry. Les trois autres se sont avancés vers l'hôtel. Mon visage se tourne vers lui, lui indiquant qu'il a désormais mon attention. Je hausse les sourcils attendant la suite.

**« Mortal kombat et maintenant Mister Connard? Va vraiment falloir retravailler tes compétences d'accueil Louis. Argh ! Tu me désespères !»**

_Pas content le Monsieur._

Et il part affligé par mon comportement. J'ai besoin d'une clope. Quand je disais que sa présence n'allait pas rendre les choses simples, j'étais loin de me douter à quel point.

En arrivant à proximité de l'entrée, Rita se tient derrière le comptoir d'accueil situé sur le perron et me lance un regard noir. Je vois que petit bichon a été pleurer dans les jupes de maman. J'ai la cigarette sur le bout des lèvres.

**« Liam a l'air sérieux, Niall est plutôt sympa et serviable. Mais toi Louis, qu'est ce qu'il te trouvait au juste Arthur ? »**

Je lui crache la fumée en plein visage et jette ma clope dans le cendrier de la terrasse. Je l'entends m'insulter mais je n'y prête pas attention. Tu sais rien d'Arthur, tu sais rien de moi, tu sais rien de nos vies. De quel droit se permet-elle de parler de lui, de nos liens ?

Je passe le pas de la porte et m'assieds dans l'une des chaises en osier du salon. Harry et Liam descendent les escaliers. Ils ont installé Gallieno à l'étage. Ce n'était pas prévu. Niveau surveillance ce n'est clairement pas l'idéal. Au vu de leur discussion, je saisis que c'est Harry qui a insisté pour le confort et la tranquillité du client. Liam n'a sans doute pas vraiment eu le choix. Niall qui a découpé minutieusement quelques fruits frais à la demande d'Harry monte les apporter à Gallieno. Il redescend quelques instants plus tard, nous rejoignant dans le salon. Je sens un regard insistant se poser sur moi. Je détache alors mes yeux du journal que je lisais. Il fait un mouvement bref de la tête vers les escaliers. Je comprends que Niall veut que j'aille briefer notre cher invité sur le « règlement intérieur ».

**« Tommo... euh... Louis, tu... tu devrais aller vérifier si Monsieur Gallieno ne manque de rien ? »**

Niall la gaffe bonjour.

Le visage d'Harry pâlit. Le temps que l'information remonte jusqu'à son cerveau, je ferme les yeux. C'est peut-être dans mon imagination. Niall n'a rien dit. Il ne l'a pas dit, il ne l'a pas dit, il ne l'a...

**« Vous vous êtes bien foutu d'ma gueule tous les trois hein ? Tommo... Vraiment ? »**

Bah si, il l'a dit.

 


	5. Mélina

**PDV Harry**

**_Fin Octobre_ **

 

Assis sur le hamac accroché entre les deux palmiers sur la plage, je me balance d'avant en arrière à la force de mes pieds plongés dans le sable. Les yeux rivés vers la mer. Je me berce au rythme du son des vagues. L'eau a, paraît-il, un effet relaxant. Je pense à tout ce qui me tombe dessus depuis presque une semaine. Je pense à mon grand-père. Je pense à Christy qui doit, à l'heure actuelle, me maudire. Je pense à Sandro. Mon téléphone ne cesse de sonner depuis mon arrivée mais lorsque je vois leurs noms respectifs apparaître sur l'écran je n'ai pas le courage de décrocher. Va falloir que j'y songe. En attendant, c'est toujours le brouillard dans ma tête. Je sens que je vais exploser. En fait, je suis déjà en train d'exploser. La révélation de Niall m'a achevé. Louis est Tommo. Louis est ce fameux Tommo dont tout le monde parle. Je suis censé remettre mon avenir, l'avenir de Mélina entre les mains d'un mec qui se fout littéralement de moi. Je n'ai même pas su quoi répondre tellement j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. J'ai fui comme un gamin. Je l'ai bousculé et me suis rué dehors.

Je respire un grand coup. L'air marin remplit petit à petit mes poumons. Je profite du calme pour essayer d'apaiser toute cette rancœur qui s'accumule en moi. Je vais de désillusion en désillusion. A quoi tu t'attendais franchement Harry ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tout ça, hein, grand-père ? Pourquoi ? Trop de questions se bousculent en moi.

**« Louis Tomlinson... c'est de là que vient Tommo... Tomlinson c'est mon nom »**

Je le sens se tenir debout derrière moi. Sa voix, calme et douce sonne comme une excuse. Je n'ai pas envie de me retourner et de faire face à ses yeux azur. Si seulement ils n'étaient pas si captivants.

**« Harry, je... je suis désolé. »**

Il s'approche de plus en plus. Son corps apparaît désormais dans mon champ de vision sur le côté du hamac, appuyé contre l'arbre, les bras croisés sur le torse. Je continue à regarder droit devant moi et à fixer la mer. Finalement, c'est comme si je me perdais dans son propre regard. J'ai conscience de m'être comporté comme un connard depuis que je suis ici. Je ne prends jamais les gens de haut comme j'ai pu le faire avec lui. Je ne suis pas de nature arrogante habituellement. Je sais d'où je viens. Ma mère m'a inculqué de bonnes valeurs et le sentiment de supériorité n'en fait pas parti. Je ne sais pas d'où me provient cette soudaine condescendance. Je ne me reconnais pas. Mais il l'a cherché. Il m'a cherché. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a agressé. C'est lui qui se paye ma tête depuis le début. Même Rita me l'a fait remarquer ce matin. Elle ne m'a jamais vu aussi irritable. A cet instant présent, je dois l'avouer, je suis sur le point de craquer. Mes yeux me piquent légèrement mais je ne veux pas montrer mes faiblesses à Louis. Je dois rester digne et je dois surtout lui montrer que je ne compte pas me laisser faire.

**« Tu m'as l'air de l'être assez souvent... désolé.** \- Je finis par tourner la tête dans sa direction et reprends -  **C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? Que tu es désolé**. **»**

Il baisse la tête. Il paraît embarrassé. Voire honteux. Je décide finalement de me lever et je me dirige vers lui.

**« Laisse-moi te dire _une_ chose _Tommo,_** je continue le doigt levé vers lui, en insistant bien sur les mots. **Tu t'es bien payé ma tête, c'était amusant cinq minutes mais c'est fini. Peut-être qu'avec Niall et Liam vous essayez de me pousser à bout pour me faire fuir, pour que je vous laisse tranquilles mais ça ne prendra pas. Mon grand-père m'a laissé cet endroit, je ne sais pas encore vraiment pour quelle raison, mais j'ai bien l'intention de m'en occuper. En l'honneur de sa mémoire. Je sais que Mélina était tout pour lui depuis des années. Alors voilà, j'y suis j'y reste. C'est clair ? »**

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Je reste devant lui la tête haute, ce n'est pas le moment de vriller Harry. Je continue de le dévisager, j'attends une réaction mais rien. Il me ressort juste son putain de sourire moqueur, celui qui te dit  _« ouais, ouais cause toujours tu m'intéresses »._

**« Parfaitement clair. »** **dit-il.**

C'est tout ? Juste ça. Il se fout royalement de ma gueule c'est officiel. Il me fait face, le regard toujours plongé dans le mien. J'entends un léger son sortir de sa bouche. Ce n'est pas un rire franc mais juste un souffle accompagné d'un rictus taquin comme s'il me défiait, puis il s'en va. Il fait quelques pas hésitants, s'arrête, attend quelques secondes et se retourne.

**« Dans le fond, tu lui ressembles bien plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Il n'a peut-être pas choisi le mauvais petit-fils après tout »**

Il me fait un clin d'œil puis se dirige de nouveau vers l'hôtel. J'en reste bouche bée. C'était quoi ÇA ? Je cligne des yeux, je secoue la tête. Redescend de ton nuage Harry. Allo La lune ici la Terre vous m'entendez. Non je n'entends plus rien... sa voix, si j'entends sa voix. Il s'éloigne petit à petit de moi mais tout en marchant il continue de parler :

**« Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends, tu viens ? »**  

Sa tête fait un léger demi-tour pour voir si je le suis. Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce que cela signifie. Il roule des yeux, soupire. Je percute qu'il m'attend.

**« C'est toi le propriétaire de l'île maintenant non ?! Alors tu sais Mélina ne se résume pas juste à ce bout de plage, à l'hôtel et à ce ponton, alors viens, c'est l'heure de la visite guidée »**

Il y a cinq minutes, c'était sœur-sourire et maintenant monsieur est blasé de faire guide touristique. Non mais je ne lui ai rien demandé. Si ça le gonfle il ne le fait pas c'est tout. Il me rend dingue. Ce mec me rend dingue. Lui et ses sautes d'humeur, lui et son caractère de je-m'en-foutiste, lui et son air de baroudeur, lui et sa barbe de 3 jours, lui et ses cheveux en bataille, lui et ses yeux bleu océan, lui et ses fesses musclées et rebondies qu'on a irrémédiablement envie d'agripper, lui et... _hop, hop, hop, Harry, tu dévies là !_

C'est un crétin, point à la ligne. Pourquoi je mate son cul déjà ?

_Putain, je suis dans la merde !_

**************

Après le déjeuner que Niall nous a préparé, Louis m'a bel et bien proposé de visiter l'île. Rita a préféré retourner à La Valley. Elle a donc fait appel aux services de Basil, le chauffeur de bateau-taxi fou. Apparemment elle avait rendez-vous avec Steve. Si ces deux là s'entendent bien, pourquoi pas. Ce sont ses vacances à elle aussi, autant qu'elle en profite. Niall et Liam sont restés à l'hôtel pour s'occuper de Monsieur Gallieno, notre unique client du moment. Il va falloir que je trouve une solution rapidement pour palier à cette désertion touristique sans quoi, je peux dire adieu à mon héritage. Mélina n'est pas très grande, elle doit à peine faire une dizaine de kilomètres carré. Mais selon les dires de Louis, il semblerait que ce petit îlot paradisiaque regorge de trésors cachés. J'ai hâte de les découvrir parce que pour l'instant c'est de l'eau, du sable et des palmiers. Oui c'est beau, c'est apaisant mais finalement, c'est classique pour une île tropicale.

Une fois la plage de l'hôtel franchie, il m'emmène sur un chemin de sable traversant une végétation qui devient de plus en plus sauvage. Nous marchons une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que la forêt ne se dessine devant nous. Des palmiers se mélangent harmonieusement aux fleurs tropicales, aussi colorées les unes que les autres et aux platanes tropicaux. Certains pouvant atteindre une hauteur de 40 mètres. Je lève les yeux admirant la majestuosité de ces arbres. Je fais attention où je marche. Louis m'oriente à travers cette flore que je ne soupçonnais pas. Il m'explique que l'air iodé et les sols arides de l'île principale d'Anguilla limitent le développement d'une végétation haute sur le territoire alors, cette mini forêt est en quelque sorte une oasis. Je suis surpris par un mouvement brusque et rapide. Je panique légèrement. Louis se retourne et sourit :

**« T'inquiète c'est juste des lézards, tu ne vas pas te faire manger. »**

Un lézard grimpant le flanc d'un palmier à la vitesse de la lumière sort de nouveau de nulle part. C'est ça, moque toi. Oui, bon, ça va, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ces bestioles.

**« Par contre ne te retourne pas, un énorme iguane derrière toi te regarde bizarrement, je crois qu'il va te sauter dessus »**  me dit-il d'un air sérieux, les yeux grand ouverts.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, mon cœur s'accélère et là je crois que je panique vraiment. Je suis paralysé. Un iguane, un iguane. C'est grand, c'est vert ou marron, ça a des piques sur le dos, c'est ça ? Heu... Ça a des dents ce truc ? C'est méchant ?

_Putain !_

Et là je regrette de n'avoir jamais rien suivi à mes cours de bio. Je fais moins le fier, j'en tremble. Louis explose de rire.

**Détends-toi, je déconne. Oh Harry »**

Il passe sa main devant mes yeux pour me ramener à la réalité.  _Je te vois très bien Louis. Je suis là, bien présent. J'ai juste envie de te tordre le cou là tout de suite mais je me retiens de toutes mes forces._  Mes poings m'en font mal.

**« J'ai énervé la bête c'est ça ? Allez, c'était juste une blague, rien de méchant. Et puis, un iguane, c'est inoffensif, regarde. »**

Il me suggère de tourner la tête délicatement. Ah mais en fait si, il y a vraiment un iguane juste derrière moi.

_Waow !_

C'est impressionnant ce machin et... étrangement beau. Il repose tranquillement sur sa branche, en hauteur, à quelques pas de nous, la tête stoïque. Son calme face à des étrangers est fascinant. Louis me fait un signe de tête me proposant de continuer notre chemin pour laisser plus de tranquillité au reptile. Je le suis. Je n'en reviens pas de ce qui vient de se passer.

L'autre côté de l'île est beaucoup plus sauvage, plus vallonné. Louis me fait passer par des chemins de pierre sinueux, nous zig-zagons entre les rochers. La vue est époustouflante vu du haut des falaises. Je découvre cette île et je suis émerveillé de ce qu'elle offre. Louis me propose de descendre plus bas, vers la mer. Je n'ai pas le vertige, mais les vagues qui se heurtent violemment contre les récifs en contrebas ne m'inspirent pas confiance. Je crois que Louis devine la peur et les doutes qui envahissent mon être. Il me prend délicatement la main. Je suis surpris par ce geste si soudain et si doux. Il me guide en restant devant moi.

**« Viens, je te tiens, n'ais pas peur. Il y a une grotte un peu plus bas, tu verras ça vaut le coup d'œil. Promis, fini l'escalade après. »**

Sa voix me rassure. Nos doigts se frôlent et je ressens une chaleur se propager dans mon corps. Il les agrippe plus fermement pour que je puisse le suivre sans encombre. Il est étonnement protecteur et agréable. Je savoure ce moment délectable car je sais qu'ils sont rares. Je n'arrive pas à expliquer cette attraction contradictoire que je ressens quand je suis face à lui. Il m'agace au plus haut point et, en même temps, il m'attire physiquement. C'est indéniable. Il est tellement différent des hommes que je fréquente, enfin... que je baise. C'est bien connu je ne fais pas dans le romantisme.

Déjà, Louis est petit. Habituellement je n'aime pas ça. De manière générale, dans mon milieu, les hommes sont assez grands. Sandro l'est. Pourquoi je pense à lui maintenant ? Ils sont à l'opposé tous les deux. Finalement Sandro est sans doute le seul point de comparaison que j'ai. Le seul à qui j'accorde un peu plus d'importance. Sandro est gentil, attentionné et respectueux. Enfin, je le croyais jusqu'à l'article du Sun. Louis est un profiteur oisif, fier et casse-pied. Je me pose vraiment des questions sur mes goûts en termes de mec.

Qu'est ce qui peut bien me plaire en lui ? Je réfléchis et fais le décompte des choses auxquelles je ne devrais pas penser, à cet instant, devant lui. Sa main toujours dans la mienne et ses yeux rivés sur les miens. Voilà ! De un, ses yeux. Ses yeux indécemment bleus et espiègles. Ses fesses aussi, parfaitement galbées. Et ses tatouages ridiculement sexy. Ses chevilles toutes menues et délicates dans ses vans complètement craquées. Dans le fond j'aime aussi son sourire narquois, on dirait un chaton sauvage. Il est mignon. Ce qui est petit est mignon, pas vrai ? En fait, non, il est plus que mignon, il est sacrément séduisant.

_Arrête Harry tu t'enfonces !_

Arrivés presque au pied des rochers, je le sens brusquement glissé. Il lâche ma main et tombe sur une pierre. Il se réceptionne de justesse sur les mains pour éviter la chute sur la tête. Je crie de stupeur.

**« Oh putain merde, Louis ! T'es tombé !? »**

C'est la première chose qui me passe par la tête. Quelle idiotie ? C'est un peu évident, non.

**« Non abruti, je trouvais le sol sympa alors je voulais lui dire bonjour ! »**

Louis, l’emmerdeur le retour et j'avoue je l'ai bien mérité celle-là. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Son regard pince-sans-rire, la vue de son petit corps à moitié affalé sur le sol rocheux et sa blague à deux balles me poussent dans un fou rire inexplicable. C'est nerveux. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. J'ai cette boule de stress en moi qui sort brutalement. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas ri comme cela depuis des lustres et ça fait un bien fou. Louis m'accompagne alors dans ce fou rire incontrôlable et plaisante entre deux hoquets d'amusement.

**« Je n'aurais jamais cru ce son possible. Harry Styles sait rire ? Et bien tout arrive »**

Je m'excuse de m'être moqué de sa chute et m'assure tout de même qu'il n'a rien de cassé. Je le rejoins sur le sol et nous continuons notre balade. Les côtes rocheuses s'amenuisent et s'ouvrent progressivement sur une plage de sable fin magnifique. Une de celle que l'on trouve sur les cartes postales. Encore plus belle que celle qui borde l'hôtel. Vierge de toute trace humaine. Un paysage époustouflant qui te rappelle que la nature reprend ses droits et dispose d'une force de persuasion incroyable. On ne peut rester insensible face une telle scène.

Louis m'arrête et s'accroupit. Dans son élan, il s'empare de mon bras me forçant à s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Il se met à chuchoter.

**« Chuuut, abaisse-toi. Ne fais plus un bruit, regarde. »**

Il me désigne du doigt un point lointain et j'aperçois une masse noire au bord de l'eau. Je ne distingue pas la chose mais elle bouge. Lentement et difficilement.

**« Tu vois là-bas... c'est une tortue Luth »**

Je hoche la tête positivement et fronce les yeux afin de mieux desceller l'animal. Louis s'allonge sur le ventre, les coudes posés dans le sable et positionne sa tête dans la paume des ses mains comme s'il s'apprêtait à observer un spectacle. C'est exactement ça. Un spectacle. La tortue est énorme. Son avancée nonchalante laisse des traces derrière elle sur le sable créant des arabesques abstraites.

**« C'est la plus grande espèce marine qu'on trouve dans les caraïbes. Tu vois, ses tâches sur son dos ? Elle n'a pas de carapace à proprement parlé. Ce ne sont pas des écailles mais une peau cuirassée noire très épaisse. Elles sont magnifiques... mais en voie de disparition malheureusement. Cette plage est un lieu de ponte. C'est calme, sans lumière artificielle et il n'y a aucune vie humaine de ce côté-ci de l'île. C'est l'endroit idéal pour elles.**

**\- J'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie, je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est...**

**\- Saisissant. Je sais. Et tu vois moi, j'ai jamais vu les gratte ciels de New York ! Et je vais te dire, je m'en tape. Parce que quand je vois ça, quand je vois toute cette beauté, c'est là que je me sens petit. C'est là que je comprends la force de la nature. Tu vois Harry, c'est ça, le pouvoir de Mélina. Ce n'est pas l'hôtel, les transats, les petits plats dégueulasses de Niall. Arthur l'avait bien compris. Il faisait marcher l'hôtel un minimum pour nous faire vivre mais la forêt, les iguanes, les tortues, tout ça il tentait désespérément de les protéger. C'est pour ça qu'il a fondé SOS Seabed. Les palaces qui émergent un peu partout dans les Caraïbes détruisent les plages. Dans cette course folle à celui qui aura le plus bel hôtel en bord de mer, les tortues perdent leur habitat naturel. Et ça tout le monde s'en fout. »**

Je bois ses paroles. Il en parle avec un tel engouement. Je ne le reconnais pas. Ses yeux se remplissent d'une lumière qui m'était alors inconnue. Il me surprend de plus en plus et je reste là, comme un con, à analyser ses mots. A analyser ma propre existence. Celle que je croyais parfaite. Celle qui m'offre le luxe et l'abondance d'un style de vie plus que superficiel. Je me remets moi-même complètement en question et par la même occasion le jugement peut être trop hâtif que j'ai eu envers Louis. L'image de cet homme passionné me bouleverse et me plaît, plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Je le regarde, non je le dévisage. Ses lèvres fines se pincent dans une petite moue adorable.

**« Je ne m'attendais pas à... enfin tu es...**

**\- Tu ne t'attendais pas à quoi Harry ? A ce que le jeune branleur en sache autant, finalement ? Vas-y dis-le. »**

Je suis étonné de ses mots mais il a raison. J'ai sans doute été trop dur avec lui. Je ne le connais que depuis 24 heures. Tout s'est passé tellement vite. J'ai comme l'impression que, derrière ses airs insouciants, se cache un homme profond et beaucoup plus intéressant qu'il n'y paraît.

**« Parle-moi de mon grand-père. Comment était-il ? J'ai l'impression de l'entendre de nouveau me parler de ses voyages à travers toi. Finalement, c'est toi qui lui ressemble le plus.**

**\- Je vivais avec lui Harry, c'est normal. Mélina était son bien le plus précieux. Il m'a beaucoup appris et je lui en serai infiniment reconnaissant.**

**\- Alors pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Steve ? Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Il... je sentais qu'il n'allait pas bien, sa santé s'est brusquement fragilisée. Il était en désaccord avec Steve sur certaines choses concernant SOS Seabed, je les ai surpris plusieurs fois se disputer mais je n'en sais pas plus Harry. Il avait peur je crois... j'ai rien vu, je m'en veux... Il n'a pas eu le temps...**

**\- Attends, tu insinues quoi là, Louis ?**  il secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

**\- Rien oublie... mon instinct d'ag...mon sixième sens à la con. Je me suis emporté. Allez, viens, les autres vont s'inquiéter. »**

Non, non, non. Je veux la suite. Je veux savoir. Je veux le retenir. Je n'en ai pas assez entendu. Je n'en ai pas assez vu. Je ne suis pas encore rassasié de cette île féerique, de ses charmes... de lui.

**« Tu m'as parlé d'une grotte tout à l'heure.**

**\- Il est tard. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher, il ne faut pas trop s'y aventurer la nuit. On rentre. »**

C'est sur cette brise glaciale qu'il coupe court à toute autre discussion. Il est pensif, absent même et ne décolle plus un seul mot pendant tout le trajet du retour. Quelque chose a clairement déclenché ce renversement de situation. J'ai le pressentiment que notre conversation impliquant mon grand-père et Steve n'était pas si anodine. Je l'ai bien vu dans son regard. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier mon cousin et je veux savoir pourquoi. Je trouverai pourquoi.

 

********

Nous avons servi le repas à Monsieur Gallieno et Louis a été désagréable une fois de plus avec lui. Depuis quand on oblige un client à dîner dans sa chambre ? Cet homme n'est pas un prisonnier bon sang. Il va trop loin et je ne me suis pas gardé de lui dire. Prise de tête numéro 5 698 environ. Pas un seul regard. Pas un seul mot. Louis a fait le mort tout le reste de la soirée. La journée a été longue et intense. Je suis fatigué. Fatigué physiquement. Fatigué moralement. Je tourne en rond depuis un quart d'heure dans ma chambre à ressasser les souvenirs de cet après-midi avec Louis. Comment peut-il être si changeant ? Un coup sur la porte retentit et s'ouvre sur une Rita inquiète.

**« Ça va, t'es calmé ? Le champ de mines est dégagé. »**

Je soupire et lui fais signe d'entrer. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et s'assoit sur mon lit. Je la rejoins et m'installe à ses côtés.

**« Ouais ça va. Excuse, il fallait que je m'isole un peu sinon je te jure j'allais lui fracasser l'assiette sur la tête. »**

Elle rigole légèrement. J'adore l'entendre rire. Ça me détend. Elle est ma bouffée d'oxygène dans tout ce chaos. Et je me rends compte que je n'ai même pas pris la peine de lui demander comment s'était passé son après-midi. Je me sens égoïste d'un coup. Je pense tellement à moi, à Mélina, à mes prises de bec avec Louis, à Grand-père et Steve que j'en oublie ma meilleure amie. Alors je lui pose la question et son excitation se fait aussitôt ressentir.

**« C'était super cool. Il m'a emmené déjeuné dans un petit restaurant au bord de la mer et après on a visité le Heritage Collection Museum comme il me l'avait promis. C'était super intéressant Harry. Tu savais que c'était Christophe Colomb qui avait découvert l'île... et qu'on pouvait encore trouver des dinosaures ?**

**\- Ah ouais ?**

**\- Tu ne m'écoutes même pas Hazz! »**

Je ferme les yeux. _Allez concentre toi, Harry._

**« Si, pardon, je suis simplement épuisé. Et Steve ?**

**\- Il a été très galant, prévenant... Je crois qu'il me plait ?**

**\- Ah bon ? J'avais pas deviné.**

**\- Ça te dérange ? C'est ton cousin et je ne sais pas c'est... bizarre. Je sais qu'on a toujours eu nos jeux à la con mais la famille c'est interdit normalement.**

**\- Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis mes 18 ans Rita. Ce n'est pas comme si lui et moi étions proches. Fais juste attention à toi. Il a l'air assez... coureur de jupons.**

**\- Je n'ai pas dis que j'étais amoureuse Harry. C'est juste pour m'amuser. Parce qu'entre toi et Louis qui vous prenez constamment la tête ce n'est pas franchement l'ambiance à laquelle je m'attendais pour des vacances. Excuse-moi, je sais que tu es sur les nerfs mais vos parties de ping-pong verbales ça devient lassant. Baise-le qu'on en finisse ! »**

Je suis assez surpris de sa réplique. Elle, qui est toujours de mon côté, qui me soutient habituellement à 100%. Je me lève, énervé et la contredit aussitôt.

**« Ça va pas ! Je ne veux pas le baiser, t'es folle ou quoi. Ce mec est désagréable, roublard, lunatique et... et...**

**\- Et baisable ? »**

Je sens mes joues chauffer. Je rougis j'en suis sûr. Je suis mal à l'aise. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas tord. Elle me connait par cœur et a très bien cerné mon attirance pour Louis mais je ne l'avouerai pas.

**« Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! »**

Et je sors de ma chambre.

De l'air, vite, de l'air !

Je me dirige alors vers le hamac sur la plage. J'aime cet endroit. L'air est doux malgré la nuit tombée. Le ciel est complètement dégagé. Le mouvement gracieux des vagues m'apaise. Elles brillent sous la lumière blanche de la lune. C'est calme et reposant.

**« C'était l'endroit préféré d'Arthur. C'était son hamac »**

Décidément c'est aussi l'endroit des confessions. Louis passe à côté de moi et avance sur le sable jusqu'à ce que ses pieds nus touchent l'eau. Son jean est retroussé au niveau de ses mollets. Il est de dos. Il tient une cigarette dans sa main droite. Il fume, je ne savais pas. Encore un défaut. Ça pue. Ça donne les dents jaunes. Et pourtant, la fumée blanche qui s'échappe de sa bouche dans la lueur de la nuit lui donne un air de bad boy encore plus sexy. C'est très con de penser ça alors je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le tacler comme un réflexe d'auto défense contre mes propres pensées.

**« Je pensais que tu avais perdu l'usage de la voix ? »**

Il ne dit rien et continue de contempler l'horizon. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Trois. Je sors mon portable de ma poche et voit le nom de Sandro. Je soupire. Je n'ai clairement pas envie de répondre et encore moins devant Louis. Je rejette l'appel mais celui-ci se renouvelle à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Au vu du décalage horaire, c'est à peine l'aube à Londres. Sandro ne dort pas. Il insiste.

**« Tu devrais décrocher, ça à l'air important vu comment la personne insiste. »**

Louis quitte la plage, me jette un regard bref du coin de l'œil en passant à côté du hamac et s'en va, le mégot à la main. C'est bien, au moins, il ne l'a pas jeté dans l'eau ou sur le sable.

Les sonneries retentissent toujours. Je décroche.

Sandro est saoul. Sandro me supplie de le pardonner. Sandro m'avoue qu'il ne pensait pas à mal. Sandro me dit que je lui manque. Je n'avais vraiment pas la force d'en supporter davantage ce soir alors je me comporte de manière abjecte avec lui. Je lui balance que lui et moi c'est fini, que, de toute façon, ça n'avait jamais commencé, que je ne l'ai jamais aimé et je raccroche.

C'est officiel, je suis un salaud !

**********************

Sa maîtresse ?

Mon grand-père avait une maîtresse ?

Steve est venu nous chercher le lendemain matin Rita et moi pour nous faire visiter Anguilla et nous présenter Paula. C'est une belle femme d'une soixantaine d'année. Encore très belle pour son âge. Ses rondeurs et ses vêtements traditionnels fleuris sur sa peau chocolatée la mettent en valeur. Paula s'occupe du secrétariat de la fondation SOS Seabed. Le siège de l'association se situe en retrait du centre-ville, dans une petite maison typique créole. Steve nous a déposé mais a dû repartir pour un rendez-vous et nous a proposé de revenir nous chercher plus tard. En attendant, Rita et moi sommes sur la petite terrasse en pierre à siroter un cocktail de fruits avec Paula et à parler d'Arthur, de son caractère, de sa passion, de sa vie, de leur rencontre au marché. Elle est très attristée par la disparition de mon grand-père mais cette femme est malgré tout incroyablement joyeuse et rayonnante. Elle nous explique que, dans les anciennes croyances créoles, les morts continuent de vivre, différemment, dans un monde invisible. Les âmes restent et leur permet de mieux surmonter l'irrémédiable. Elle admirait et aimait énormément mon grand-père je le sens.

Paula nous propose une visite de l'association. Elle nous guide à travers cette maison-musée qui est en quelque sorte un hommage à la faune et la flore de l'île et ses environs. Le bureau regorge de cartes topographiques et géographiques fixées aux murs. Des maquettes de plusieurs îles reposent sur une table. Mon grand-père recherchait et balisait tous les habitats naturels encore intouchés et se battait pour les préserver face aux lobbies industriels et hôteliers. Sont accrochées, le long du couloir, des cadres contenant divers clichés de mon grand-père avec des tortues, des dauphins, des oiseaux, en tenue de plongée. Ou des photos de lui avec des personnes inconnues mais avec lesquelles il semblait proche. Toujours avec une petite barbe grisonnante, son short beige, et différentes chemises hawaïennes.

Tiens, je sais d'où me vient ce goût étrange pour les motifs bariolés.

L'une des photos attire mon attention et je reste bloqué devant l'image. Lui et moi sur une plage de galets de la côte anglaise. Je tiens un filet de pêche dans la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres, des fossettes saillantes, son bras posé autour de mon cou. J'ai l'air heureux, tellement heureux. Mais je ne me souvenais même pas de ce moment. Paula a dû sentir ce court instant de flottement. Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule.

**« Ton grand-père était si fier Harry. Il me parlait souvent de toi. Anne lui envoyait des photos et lui racontait ton parcours. Je crois que c'est ce qui les rapprochait encore tous les deux. Toi. Ses rapports avec ta tante et Steve étaient plus cordiales. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais ta mère lui manquait. Ils n'ont jamais su régler leurs différents et il en souffrait. Il souffrait de ne pas avoir su te reconquérir comme lorsque tu étais petit.»**

Ça fait mal. Ça fait resurgir le passé. Et je replonge dans mes souvenirs d'enfance. Je repense à ses histoires passionnantes. Je repense à nos balades en campagnes les Dimanches de pluie quand on s'amusait à sauter dans les flaques de boue. Je repense aux vacances à Guernesey quand on plongeait dans l'océan du haut des rochers. Je repense à ma première leçon de conduite avec lui... à treize ans. Ça rendait ma mère folle. Quel grand-père sensé autorise toutes ces conneries ? Il était tellement peu conventionnel, mais il vivait. Il vivait à fond et c'est ce que j'adorais chez lui. Et j'ai oublié. J'ai tiré un trait. J'ai fermé la boîte à souvenirs et ne l'ai plus jamais ouverte jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je me conforte dans l'idée que mon insouciance et mon envie de profiter à fond des opportunités me proviennent inconsciemment de lui. Mais le luxe, les soirées arrosées, les fringues de grand couturier, ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est pas de cette vie là dont lui, profitait. Lui, c'est au contact de la nature, des animaux et des gens simples qu'il s'épanouissait. Et pourquoi à ce moment là, je pense à Louis. Je me rends compte que toutes ces valeurs sont également celles dont il me parlait hier.

**« Dis Paula, tu connais bien Louis, le gérant de Mélina ? Tu crois que je peux vraiment lui faire confiance ?**

**\- Oh Louis... un sacré filou celui-là ! Mais oui, Harry, tu peux. Les yeux fermés. Arthur avait une confiance aveugle et un attachement sans limite pour lui. Il va t'apprendre beaucoup de choses tu sais.**

**\- Ils étaient proches, hein ?**

**\- Oui... je crois qu'Arthur voyait en lui ce que Steve n'était pas et ce qu'il aurait aimé partager avec toi. Ne te fis pas à ses airs provocateurs et tire-au-flanc. C'est un bon garçon. Un peu fougueux mais adorable et intelligent. Il pourrait te surprendre. »**

Ses mots tournent dans ma tête. Ils décrivent assez bien le Louis que je découvre. Et Rita qui décide de se manifester pile à ce moment-là :

**« Ça je crois que Harry l'avait remarqué... Ba quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça Hazz »**  

_Merci Rita, vas-y rajoutes-en une couche._  

Paula sourit. 

**« Je vois...** - _Non Paula tu ne vois rien du tout. Rita tais-toi._  -  **Dois-je en conclure que tu es déjà tombé sous son charme ?**

**\- Pas du tout** , je m'offusque. **C'est l'inverse à vrai dire. On ne s'entend pas très bien. C'est plutôt... tendu.**

**\- Je suis sûre que vous trouverez un terrain d'entente,**  me rassure Paula.

**\- Oh moi aussi ! »**  s'exclame Rita.

Je sais très bien ce qu'elle a derrière la tête. Raaaa qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante quand elle s'y met celle-ci ! Changement de sujet vite, réfléchis...

**« Oui on verra... Mais du coup j'étais très étonné que Grand-père ne laisse pas Mélina à Steve. Je veux dire, il vivait ici avec lui. C'était légitime.**

**\- Je pensais aussi mais je suis plutôt soulagée en toute franchise. Ils avaient des visions différentes. L'annonce a été un choc pour tout le monde. Steve fait bonne figure mais je sais qu'il est déçu. »**

Ses propos m'étonnent.

**« Steve savait _lui._**

**\- Oh non Harry ! Personne. Je connais ton grand père depuis presque 10 ans et il ne m'a jamais autant surprise. Mais j'ai foi en mon Arthur, il t'a choisi pour une raison et je suis persuadée qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. »**

Je fronce des sourcils et me remémore ma première rencontre avec Steve, au café, juste après notre arrivée. Il m'avait avoué qu'il savait, qu'il n'en était aucunement affecté. Paula ne sait peut-être pas tout ? Il s'agit surement d'un malentendu. Pourquoi m'aurait-il menti ? Finalement mon grand-père et Steve ne s'entendaient pas ? Je ressasse les paroles de Louis, la veille. Mais pourquoi, elle aussi, me laisse un goût amer lorsqu'il s'agit de mon cousin ?

**« Mais je le sais Harry, je le sens. Je lis en toi. Ton aura est pure. Tu es un homme bien. Et tu seras digne d'Arthur. Écoute ton cœur et tout ira bien. »**

_Ecouter mon cœur ?_

J'aimerais mais pour l'instant il s'est perdu entre Londres et Mélina. Il se noie dans cet océan de doutes et ne trouve plus la bouée pour remonter à la surface.

C'est la confusion totale...


	6. Cohabitation difficile

**_PDV LOUIS_ **

**_Début Novembre_ **

  
Il y a eu du mouvement.

Simon nous a convoqué pour un meeting exceptionnel chez Johnno's. Des indics de Miami ont repéré un groupuscule de la mafia italienne à la recherche de Gallieno. Ils se rapprochent des Caraïbes et ce n'est pas bon du tout. Simon m'a donné des éléments supplémentaires sur notre poisson, son procès a été reculé. Il risque vraiment gros, ce type. Les gens contre lesquels il s'apprête à témoigner sont des grosses têtes de la mafia. Ce ne sont pas des petits criminels de quartier. On joue dans la cour des grands. On se bat contre ceux qui menacent, qui torturent et qui tuent. Ça sent les complications et la présence d'Harry et Rita ne me rassure pas. Gallieno se tient à carreau devant eux, pour ne pas se faire griller mais je sens qu'il commence à perdre patience. Il joue de leur ignorance et en profite pour nous faire des caprices de star à vouloir se dorer la pilule sur la plage. J'ai l'impression d'être un putain de baby-sitter alors, pour une fois, j'ai demandé à Niall de s'occuper de lui cet après-midi pendant que Liam et moi nous rendions à ce meeting. Je sais qu'Harry et Rita passaient aussi la journée sur Anguilla pour essayer de rencontrer des personnes d'influence sur l'île. Liam a eu l'excellente mauvaise idée de lui parler de Sophia qui travaille à l'office de tourisme. Ce qui a légèrement provoqué mon agacement mais j'imagine qu'il n'a pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Harry souhaitait également se rendre sur la tombe d'Arthur, et, fort heureusement, le cimetière se situe en dehors du centre-ville. Avec un peu de chance, on ne se fera pas prendre chez Jo. C'est devenu un vrai casse-tête chinois de trouver des excuses bidon pour se rendre à La Valley ou faire des briefings entre nous.

Simon vient de quitter l'arrière salle. Liam me regarde inquiet.

**"Toi aussi tu as un mauvais pressentiment ?**  je hoche les épaules aux dires de mon coéquipier et reste songeur.

**\- Mouais...on verra. Je me disais juste qu'avec Harry et Rita dans les pattes, s'il y a le moindre pépin, on est dans la merde."**

Jo croise mon regard et me questionne.

**"Harry, le petit fils d'Arthur c'est ça ? j'ai entendu parlé de son arrivé. La nouvelle a déjà fait le tour de l'île. Une célébrité apparemment. C'est pas bon, il va attiser la curiosité et les projecteurs sur la planque. Il y a déjà des photos de lui dans les journaux. Si des paps se pointent et prennent des photos par mégarde de Gallieno à Mélina... yep, tu peux le dire Tommo vous êtes dans la merde.**

**\- Tu crois qu'on doit bouger Gallieno et changer de planque ?**

**\- Nan, attendez de voir. Simon a dit qu'ils avaient réussi à les stopper à Miami. Si vous bougez ça peut alerter pour rien."**

Je soupire et espère au plus profond de moi que Jo a raison. Pour l'instant RAS sur Anguilla alors ne cherchons pas les problèmes en amont. Je finis mon verre de rhum et me dirige vers le bar. Liam se lève également. Jo nous suit et demande à sa serveuse de nous préparer 3 verres. Allez, un dernier pour la route. Moment détente entre boulot et... prise de tête avec Harry. Liam et moi nous installons au bar. Jo se tient de l'autre côté. Je remarque trois hommes assis à une table à proximité. Polos Ralph Lauren et montres Rolex qui brillent à t'en faire devenir aveugle. Je ne suis pas un expert en mode de luxe mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Je me tourne vers Jo en hochant la tête discrètement vers les hommes en question et lui murmure.

**"C'est bon pour tes affaires ça. Ces types puent le fric. Tu devrais leur organiser un tournoi de poker,**  luis dis-je en souriant.

**\- T'inquiète Tommo, j'y travaille. J'ai déjà commencé à tâter le terrain. Deux américains et un japonais arrivés à Anguilla il y a deux jours. Ils ont un yacht au large des côtes de Crocus Bay. Pas loin de Mélina justement. J'ai discuté un peu avec eux. Des gars qui bossent dans l'immobilier à New York.**

**\- Dans l'immobilier ? Ouais je vois le genre... encore des putains de conquistadors qui viennent planter leurs gros sabots sur l'île et construire leurs palaces en carton.**

**\- Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient ici en vacances."**  m'affirme Jo.

Ses propos me soulagent. Depuis que je vis à Anguilla et que j'ai rencontré Arthur, j'ai pris goût à cette vie de bohème. J'ai appris à aimer cette terre et j'ai surtout ouvert les yeux sur l'environnement qui nous entoure. Arthur m'avait proposé d'intégrer les équipes de SOS Seabed. Je l'accompagnais parfois dans ses missions de reconnaissance mais je n'ai jamais voulu m'impliquer davantage. Il était souvent confronté à des personnes haut placées dans son combat acharné et je ne souhaitais pas prendre part pour rester discret. Simon me l'a toujours interdit.

**"Louis, on devrait se mettre en route, Niall fait la nounou tout seul et on doit encore passer au marché."**

Liam finit son verre cul sec et je fais de même. Bien sûr Harry pense que nous sommes partis faire des courses, qu'il faudra faire de toute évidence, sinon merci la crédibilité. Alors en bons employés que nous sommes, nous allons au marché couvert de La Valley faire les emplettes. Après le passage éclair au marché, j'en ai aussi profité pour récupérer chez le garagiste la veille jeep jaune d'Arthur. Je l'ai laissé sur le parking du port de plaisance où se situe déjà la mienne. Paula m'avait confié le véhicule à sa mort mais je pense qu'elle revient de droit à Harry désormais. Liam m'a sauvé la mise en allant de son côté acheter nos cigarettes et un peu d'herbe magique. Dieu sait comme j'en ai besoin en ce moment !

_Six jours._

Voilà, six jours que Bouclette a débarqué. Six jours que Mélina est une arène. Six jours que c'est toujours la même rengaine entre Harry et moi. Une valse de sourires et de piques plus cinglantes les unes que les autres.

Je fais tourner le moteur du bateau à plein régime. Niall nous attend depuis ce matin, je ne veux pas traîner. Il faudra les briefer lui et Gallieno sur les événements. Je remarque au loin la présence d'un bateau-taxi déjà amarré sur le ponton. Je distingue vaguement la silhouette de Rita et de Basil. Ils sont facilement reconnaissables entre les cheveux blonds décolorés de l'une et la peau noire et les vêtements colorés de l'autre. Ils aident plusieurs personnes à descendre de l'embarcation. Elles sont deux, peut-être trois, c'est assez flou. Nous nous rapprochons petit à petit, je décélère. Arrivé au niveau du ponton je coupe le moteur. Rita est en pleine discussion avec les nouveaux arrivants. Je confirme ils sont trois. Un couple et une jeune ado, une douzaine d'années à vue d'œil. Rita nous interpelle toute joyeuse. Cette fille est une pile électrique.

**"Ah Louis, Liam, vous tombez bien. On rentre à l'instant de La Valley nous aussi. Harry est parti prévenir Niall. Vous allez pouvoir m'aider à porter les bagages de nos hôtes. Je vous présente Monsieur et Madame Clarks et leur fille Mindy. Ils vont rester à l'hôtel avec nous quelques jours. Sophia nous a conseillé et nous a appelé juste avant qu'on ne reparte de l'île. Du coup nous avons fait route ensemble. Un heureux hasard. Ils cherchaient justement un endroit paradisiaque, calme et charmant. Tout ce que Mélina propose. C'est génial non?!"**

Merveilleuse Sophia. Je lui avais dis à Liam. Pas bonne idée. Pas bonne idée du tout. Elle va nous envoyer tous les touristes anglais celle-là. Je n'ai absolument rien contre cette fille sauf que là, elle gêne. Ces clients gênent et il commencent sérieusement tous à compromettre nos plans. Liam m'observe et comprend que intérieurement je boue. Rester zen et pro en toute circonstance. Ne pas se laisser dépasser par les événements. Réfléchir avant d'agir. Je suis censé maîtriser ces compétences à la perfection mais bizarrement depuis six jours j'ai tout oublié. Liam prend alors la parole et me sauve de la catastrophe. Il sers la main de ces braves gens.

**"Bonjour, je suis Liam. Bienvenue à Mélina. Rita et moi allons vous escorter jusqu'à l'hôtel, je vous en prie suivez moi. Louis, tu finis d'amarrer le bateau."**

J'accueille comme il se doit les clients en leur balançant mon plus bel air de faux-cul et souffle du bout des lèvres un  _merci_  à l'attention de Liam. Je crois qu'il sait. Il sait que ces cinq minutes de répit, seul sur le ponton, vont m'être bénéfiques pour me re-concentrer. Je commence à amarrer Lizzie et au loin j'aperçois Harry s'avancer vers le ponton. Il stoppe ses pas au niveau des clients sur la terrasse et leur adresse quelques mots accompagnés de grands sourires. Il sait faire ça lui, sourire. C'est son métier. Il sait même très bien le faire. La nature lui a donné ce merveilleux don que l'on appelle fossettes et qui me fait littéralement craquer. Son regard se pose sur moi à distance. Mince il m'a vu en train de le fixer. Il se rapproche.

**"Hey, salut. On s'est à peine croisé ce matin."**  il me sourit mais plus timidement.

Il est gentil et détendu. Sa voix est rauque et suave. Il nous a encore mis une de ses chemises bariolées immonde dont seul lui a le secret. Elle est ouverte sur le haut de son torse. Ses jambes interminables parfaitement sculptées dans son slim noir. Ses bottines beiges. Et ce petit bout de foulard blanc autour de son cou. 

_Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !_

**"Salut**  - je me montre plus bref. J'accuse encore le coup du meeting et de tous ces imprévus -  **Tu dois crever de chaud comme ça?**

**\- Oh.. Heu... Je voulais faire bonne impression en ville. J'ai rencontré pas mal de gens aujourd'hui. J'allais pas y aller en short et tongs quand même !"**

_T'es sur une île Harry. Il fait presque 30° alors on s'en fout!_

**«Ça ne dérangeait pas Arthur d'y aller comme ça..."**

Je l'ai gêné je crois. Son visage pâlit et se renferme.

**"C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Louis, je... enfin il avait pas besoin de ça tout le monde l'aimait d'après ce que j'ai compris. Je disais pas ça pour...**

**\- Je sais Harry"**

Je reste de marbre et lui réponds froidement. Je me mords la lèvre pour garder mon sang froid. C'est comme l'image du petit diablotin et de l'angelot qui se disputent sur vos épaules. L'un me dicte de tout envoyer bouler, de tout casser. L'autre me pousserait presque à l'embrasser là tout de suite, à lui arracher sa chemise et à lui faire l'amour sur le ponton.

La guerre, en moi, est déclarée.

**"Tu as trouvé tout ce qu'il fallait au marché ? Désolé, tout s'est fait très vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'appeler pour te prévenir. J'espère qu'il y aura assez pour le repas de ce soir pour nos nouveaux convives. j'ai déjà prévenu Niall. C'est super qu'on ait réussi à les faire venir ici.**

**\- Mouais...**

**\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Louis ? Tu crois qu'on va être juste en provisions ? Mince j'aurais dû t'app...**

**\- T'aurais dû oui ! C'était pas prévu Harry et ils débarquent comme ça sans réservation.**

**\- Non mais tu t'entends Louis? Tes propos n'ont aucun sens. C'est un hôtel ici.** **Il y a treizes chambres et seulement une est occupée. _Une_  Louis, tu te rends compte ?! Qu'est ce que tu cherches au juste ? Le faire couler ?**

**\- Mais non, Harry mais... Raaaaah... Putain !"**

Je suis bloqué. Je ne peux rien dire. Arthur se contentait toujours des témoins qu'on ramenait et il n'y voyait que du feu. Dans le fond, il était soulagé et ça l'arrangeait que Mélina soit quasiment vide. C'est pour toi Harry, pour Rita, pour cet enfoiré de Gallieno. C'est pour vous protéger. Et encore une fois je passe pour le méchant.

**"Tu me casses les c..."**

Je m'arrête de moi-même avant que mes paroles ne dépassent la limite du raisonnable. Et surtout la limite de l'acceptable.

**"Vas-y dis le ! Va jusqu'au bout de ta pensée, c'est tellement dommage de t'arrêter en si bon chemin. Ça devenait très intéressant !"**

Il me hurle dessus. Je hurle plus fort.

Je vais peut être un peu trop loin. J'ai les nerfs à cran et je suis en train de m'acharner sur lui pour rien. Après tout, il a raison. Il se bat pour sauver un domaine que son grand-père lui a légué. J'ai tellement de mal à relativiser depuis qu'il a fait surface dans ma vie. Il a créé un espèce de brouillard autour de moi et je marche à taton. Chaque jour qui passe à ses côtés devient de plus en plus confus.

**"Le testament de mon grand-père stipulait que je devais vous garder tous les trois et j'ai signé. J'ai signé Louis alors tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Que je compte bien honorer cette promesse mais ne me fait pas regretter s'il-te-plait. Vous commencez à me les chauffer grave toi et ton je-m'en-foutisme mal placé. Tu gères l'hôtel ou tu te casses ?! "**

Je ne réponds rien. Je baisse les bras. J'inspire un grand coup et j'acquiesce désespérément.

**"Et au fait, je voulais t'en parler calmement mais de toute façon avec toi c'est peine perdu. Le cabanon en bois sur la plage, je voudrais le rénover. En faire un bar extérieur, ça pourrait être sympa."**

Son comportement me dépasse. Il faut toujours qu'il en rajoute une couche. Maintenant Harry s'est mis en tête de relancer l'hôtel coûte que coûte. Décidément il ne comprend rien à rien. Il regarde mais ne voit pas. Il écoute mais n'entend pas. Et dire que j'ai eu une lueur d'espoir lors de notre visite de Mélina. Il avait l'air captivé mais finalement il est aussi désespérant que son cousin à jouer les bourgeois friqués.

**"Pardon? C'est une plaisanterie ? Ça t'est sorti de la tête comme ça?**

**\- C'est Rita qui a eu l'idée et je la trouve très bonne. Un problème ?**

**\- Et quand tu dis que tu aimerais le rénover. J'imagine qu'en vrai tu veux dire que tu aimerais que JE le rénove ?**

**\- C'est... envisageable. Excuse-moi Louis mais tu n'es pas franchement débordé"**

Oh là c'est le pompon. Je préfère me casser sinon c'est mon poing qui va atterrir sur sa face. Mais il m'énerve tellement que dans un élan de colère je lui jette les clés de la jeep d'Arthur que j'ai récupéré au visage:

**"Tiens, au fait, c'est à toi !"**

Il a juste le temps de lever un bras devant son visage pour les éviter. Les clés retombent au sol. Il les ramasse et me lance des  _"Qu'est ce que c'est?"_  Entre quelques  _"connards"_  et  _"va te faire foutre"_.

_J'aimerais bien Harry. J'aimerais bien !_

Ça y est on en est là. Les insultes. Ça soulage. C'est brutal mais tellement jouissif. Ce qu'on pouvait appeler taquinerie, s'appelait désormais perversion.

 

**************

 

Nous n'avons pas pu faire notre petit rituel du soir depuis quelques jours avec les garçons et ça nous manquait. Moi sur le hamac, Niall et Liam sur leur transats. Le joint passe de main en main. C'est bon de se poser au calme avec un petit remontant.

**« Louis, avoue qu'il est beau gosse, regarde »**  s'exclame Niall.

Putain je le crois pas, il l'a acheté ce con. Harry fait la couverture d'un magazine people et Liam a eu la bonne idée de l'acheter ce matin au marché et de le filer à Niall. La piplette par excellence. Niall, Miss Potins.

_Harry en lune de miel seul sous les tropiques ? Les révélations du beau photographe auraient-elles provoqué la rupture ?_

Une photo d'Harry a été prise à l'aéroport d'Antigua, lors de son changement d'avion à son arrivé dans les Caraïbes et une autre le représente en compagnie d'un beau métisse. Ils sont tous les deux en costumes, sur un tapis rouge vraisemblablement. La photo est coupée par une rayure en zig-zag comme un cœur brisé.

**"J'avais un doute mais là c'est plus un secret qu'il aime les qu...**

**\- On a compris Niall. Vas-y balance moi ce truc. Si Harry le voit il va nous tuer.**

**\- Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, cher Louis... avoue."**

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Il m'agace avec sa question.

**"Ok, bon ça va. Objectivement oui il est beau. Il vaut mieux pour lui, il est mannequin.**

**\- Et subjectivement ?"**

Je hausse les épaules feintant un désintérêt total. Suis-je vraiment crédible ? Parce que subjectivement  _oui Niall, il est magnifique._

Alors c'est lui Sandro ? Oui je sais ce n'est pas beau d'écouter les conversations des gens mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher l'autre soir sur la plage, lorsqu'Harry a répondu au téléphone. J'ai juste intercepté quelques brides de ses paroles mais il semblait contrarié et je l'entendais répéter ce prénom.

**"De toute façon, il a un mec alors ne vous emballez pas, je vous vois venir avec vos insinuations.**

**\- Il avait... apparemment. Il avait."**  insiste Niall.

Des stars et des hommes d'affaires, on en voit beaucoup passer sur l'île en haute saison. Ils viennent tous avec leur yacht de cent mètres de long pour lézarder au large des côtes d'Anguilla. Les locaux sont un peu blasés de tout ça et moi, je m'en tape. Enfin, je n'imaginais pas qu'il était célèbre au point de faire la une des tabloïds. Sa vie doit être tellement différente d'ici. Il a tout ce dont tout le monde rêve : l'argent, la jeunesse, la notoriété alors je me demande ce qui a bien pu le pousser à venir s'enterrer à Mélina. Il reste un énorme mystère. Il a une personnalité complexe. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être face à deux Harry. Harry le petit-fils attendrissant dont Arthur me parlait et Harry, le mannequin arrogant qui se prend pour le patron de l'année.

Harry manifeste soudainement sa présence par un raclement de gorge. Bravo les trois agents secrets ! Même pas capables de l'entendre arriver. La beuh a eu raison de nos sens. J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas entendu notre conversation.

**"Je ne vous dérange pas?**

**\- Non, on fumait juste notre clope et on va se coucher. Besoin de quelque chose ?"**  le questionne Liam.

Je jette à terre brusquement le joint presque fini que je tenais dans la main.

**"Non rien, les clients sont dans leurs chambres, tout va bien. Je voulais juste savoir si c'était d'accord pour le cabanon ? On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'en reparler Louis et...**

**\- Oui c'est bon t'inquiète. J'irai en ville demain chercher le nécessaire.**

**\- Quel cabanon ?** s'interroge Niall.

**\- Le cabanon à l'abandon. Celui au bout de la plage. Avec Rita on a pensé qu'il pourrait faire office de bar extérieur. Tu ne leur as rien dit, pas vrai Louis ?"**

Oups ! Ah oui, le cabanon. La vérité c'est que ça m'est sorti de la tête. Niall et Liam me toisent d'un air hébété. Ah! Eux aussi pensent que c'est une idée stupide. Ça me rassure. Harry se tourne vers le cabanon en le pointant du doigt et part dans des explications de ponçage, de peinture blanche, de petites loupiottes et tabourets de bar... je perds complètement le fil de la discussion, je suis à moitié stone.

**"Vous en pensez quoi ? Rita pourra s'occuper des clients et, à quatre, on devrait pouvoir faire un truc potable. Il doit y avoir une bonne journée de travail tout au plus.**

**\- Tu comptes participer ? On ne voudrait pas que tu abîmes tes jolies mains de top model,** lui dis-je d'un air très moqueur.

**\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'inquiéter Louis. Je ne voudrais pas que TU abîmes tes mains de branleur."**

Et il s'en va. Bouya ! Avale ça Louis. Liam et Niall, bien sûr, explosent de rire. Et de la manière la plus puérile qui soit, je lui sors un doigt d'honneur magistral. Il se retourne et voit mon geste. Je baisse aussitôt la main. J'ai vraiment l'air d'un gamin de collège en pleine rébellion contre son professeur.

Pathétique !

**« Grandis Louis ! Et le joint... merci de pas le laisser traîner dans le sable. Bonne nuit ! »**

Harry 1 - Louis 0

 

**************

 

Une journée entière pour lui trouver ses fournitures de peinture et autre outils de bricolage pour rénover le cabanon. En plus le magasin se trouve au fin fond d'Anguilla. Aller en voiture tout récupérer, puis tout transporter par bateau jusqu'à Mélina, merci la corvée. Je dépose tous les matériaux sur le ponton et vois au loin que les clients sont encore sur la plage avec Rita, Gallieno, Niall et Liam. Mes deux compères ont fait bronzette toute l'après-midi alors ils s'occuperont bien du reste plus tard, j'en ai ma claque. Je me dirige vers l'hôtel, je meurs de soif. C'est calme mais soudain j'entends un bruit venir du fond du couloir. Ça m'inquiète. Je m'avance doucement et surprend Harry à fouiller dans la buanderie, un peu trop proche du coffre-fort où se trouvent nos armes.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?**

**\- Une serviette propre, j'ai oublié d'en prendre une avant ma douche."**

Il est en sous vêtement, les cheveux mouillés. Les gouttes glissant encore le long de sa nuque et son torse nu. Je peux enfin voir en gros plan ses tatouages qu'il a sur le devant du corps. Deux hirondelles trônent sur ses clavicules. Un énorme papillon recouvre ses abdos et deux branches de laurier descendent le long de sa ligne en V sur chaque côté de ses hanches. J'avais pu les apercevoir de loin les rares fois où il a profité de la plage de l'hôtel avec Rita mais jamais je n'ai pu les voir de si près. Je déglutis difficilement. Mes yeux parcourent son corps de bas en haut. Et s'ils pouvaient s'extraire de leurs orbites comme dans Tex Avery c'est exactement ce qu'ils feraient à cet instant. 

_So sexy._

**"Tu veux ma photo ?**

**\- Pas besoin il y en a déjà dans tous les magazines people. »**

Et je repars en secouant la tête.

J'ai besoin de me défouler, j'ai besoin d'extérioriser cette putain de tension sexuelle. Je n'ai pas touché un mec depuis trois mois et Monsieur s'amuse à se pavaner devant moi à moitié à poil, en boxer avec son corps tout couvert d'eau dégoulinante. Un vrai cliché de pub pour gel douche.

Je frappe. Je frappe fort. Les coups s'enchaînent. J'ai accroché un sac de boxe dans ma chambre. Quand je n'ai pas la possibilité d'aller surfer, je cogne. C'est mon deuxième défouloir. Alors, à défaut de le cogner lui, je cogne le sac. Parce qu'en vrai je n'ai pas envie de l’abîmer sa belle gueule. Je sens que l'effort commence à endolorir légèrement mes bras. Les bandages autour de mes poings commencent à se flétrir. Je fais une pause quelques instants et je sens une présence. Mes yeux se dirigent vers l'entrée de ma chambre. Harry se tient sur le pas de la porte, pieds nus. Il est habillé d'un simple short de sport et d'un T-shirt blanc à travers lequel je peux encore voir ses tatouages. Son chignon contraste avec cette allure plus sportive et masculine. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de le voir dans un style si décontracté mais ça lui va bien. Ce type est un vrai caméléon vestimentaire et tout lui va. Un rien lui va, c'est fou ! Je relève davantage la tête vers lui. Depuis quand m'observe t-il ?

**"Moi aussi je fais un peu de boxe à Londres pour évacuer le stress et me défouler. J'aime bien. »**

Je le regarde perplexe et ne comprends pas bien oú il veut en venir.

**"Tu veux... essayer ?**  je l'interroge.

**\- Non, non. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, tu avais l'air concentré... ça change ! »**

Et pour la première fois, je ne prends pas sa remarque comme un reproche, plutôt comme une boutade. Il continue de me fixer, un sourire en coin. Il s'avance en même temps vers le sac de boxe et le prend entre ses grandes mains.

**"Mais vas-y je t'en prie, continue, montre-moi ce que t'as dans le ventre.**

**\- T'as envie de me mater en train de boxer, Harry, c'est ça. Avoue-le. »**

Je lui fais mon plus beau clin d'œil. Il me défie du regard et je comprends qu'il ne dira rien. Il ne bougera pas et n'avouera rien. Alors je reprends les coups. Doucement au départ. Je ne connais pas sa force mais je connais la mienne. J'en ai dans les poings. Je suis petit mais costaud. J'ai aussi beaucoup d'entraînement derrière moi. Il se moque en disant que je frappe comme une fille. Il me déstabilise. Il me perturbe mais me défie alors je prends un élan du bras droit et donne un coup aussi violent qu'un boulet de démolition. Harry est percuté par le punching ball et perd légèrement l'équilibre. Ses mains lâchent instantanément le sac et recouvre son visage. Il s'abaisse en avant et s'accroupit comme un enfant qui cache sa douleur.

**"Aïïïe, putain le con !**

**\- Oh merde Harry pardon... je... "**

Je suis complètement tétanisé. Je viens de lui fracasser la tête. J'ai pas du tout, mais du tout, contrôlé mon geste. Le coup est parti si rapidement. Je stabilise le sac qui continue de se balancer d'avant en arrière et m'approche de Harry. Je pose une main sur son épaule, prêt à lui demander comment il se sent.

Et là il pouffe de rire.

**"Tu te venges c'est ça ?**

**\- Mais...mais non Harry pourquoi tu dis ça, putain je te jure j'ai pas fait exprès... et tu rigoles...pourquoi tu rigoles... je te fous un coup et toi tu rigoles, t'es vraiment pas net !"**

Alors je ris aussi. Je ris parce que son rire est communicatif. Parce que ce son rauque et insaisissable qui sort de sa bouche me transporte. Et ses fossettes, bordel. Je n'ai jamais vu un sourire aussi éclatant. Il se lève tout en riant, il se tient encore le nez et vérifie s'il ne saigne pas. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas de marque. Je m'en veux de lui avoir fait mal. Et surtout je ne veux pas être responsable du moindre défaut sur son joli visage. Je m'approche un peu plus de lui. Je tends instinctivement ma main qui se trouvait sur son épaule vers son visage et la pose délicatement sur sa pommette déjà rougie par le coup. Je la caresse pour atténuer la douleur. Sa peau est douce. Mon geste le surprend et il s'arrête aussitôt de rire. Je retire ma main.

**"C'est la deuxième fois**  - il fronce les sourcils et m'interroge du regard -  **que je t'entends rire... j'aime bien.**

**\- Si on faisait une trêve, Louis ? Je suis fatigué de tout le temps me battre contre toi. T'en as pas marre ?  J'ai besoin de toi, pour l'hôtel, pour Mélina... J'ai besoin de toi."**

Son regard pénétrant me fait chavirer. A ce moment-là, je chavire et je sais que rien ne sera plus comme avant. Une trêve. On va faire ça oui Harry. Une trêve...

Moi j'accepte toutes les trêves du monde si tu me promets _ce_ rire tous les jours.


	7. Menaces

**_PDV HARRY_ **

**_Début Novembre_ **

 

Louis avance sur le ponton. Ses yeux bleu azur sont rivés sur moi. Son marcel laisse entrevoir ses bras tatoués et musclés. Sa peau bronzée brille sous les reflets d'un soleil éclatant. D'un pas assuré il s'approche de moi. Son bras vient m'enlacer la taille de manière virile et lascive. Son visage se niche dans mon cou, ses lèvres effleurent le lobe de mon oreille et susurrent sensuellement mon prénom :  _Harry, Harry_. Ma peau frissonne. Je ferme les yeux en pantelant de désir. Sa main caresse mon bras. Les rayons du soleil viennent délicatement chatouiller mon visage. La chaleur commence déjà à envelopper mon corps. Il continue de me murmurer à l'oreille  _Réveille-toi Harry, Réveille-toi..._  Mes yeux luttent contre la luminosité éblouissante. Mon esprit s'égare. La voix de Louis, subtile et délicate, se transforme petit à petit en une sonorité plus féminine mais plus brutale. Je sens une secousse.

**"Ooh, Harry, tu te réveilles ou quoi ? Hazz..."**

Je me réveille en sursaut, ouvre difficilement les yeux. Mon corps si léger la seconde d'avant, s'alourdit brusquement. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle. Rita se tient à mes côtés, assise sur le rebord du lit. Je transpire et cligne des yeux ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il se passe. Et je réalise.

Oh bordel, je viens de rêver de Louis Tomlinson... encore !

**"Et bien Hazz, tu devais faire un sacré rêve. Impossible de te réveiller."**

J'ai la tête complètement retournée. Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Trois jours sont passés depuis l'incident du punching ball. Trois jours que nous avons entamé notre "trêve". Trois jours qu'il me sourit, qu'il est courtois, serviable, adorable et je ne m'y étais pas préparé. Les rêves nous jouent parfois des tours et c'est exactement ce qui est en train de se passer. C'est comme si mon inconscient me plaçait devant une vérité dérangeante que je refuse d'admettre. Ces pulsions que je refoule au plus profond de moi depuis plusieurs jours se réveillent et me chamboulent des pieds à la tête aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement. Je me tortille dans tous les sens et replace la couette sur moi en réalisant la trique monstrueuse qui se pointe littéralement sous les draps. Les yeux rieurs de Rita me scrutent.

**"Vu tes gémissements, ça avait l'air passionnant ! Je me trompe où je sens la présence d'un beau châtain aux yeux bleus dans ton rêve ?!"**

Mon cœur s'accélère rien qu'à la mention implicite de Louis et je réplique du tac-o-tac avec ma voix rocailleuse du matin.

**"Mmmmm... ta gueule.**

**\- J'ai visé juste apparemment**  - Elle rit et je m'enfonce la tête sous la couette, honteux -  **Oh allez Hazz, c'est juste un rêve. Pas besoin de te cacher. Pas devant moi. Je te comprends, il est pas franchement repoussant. Et puis, ça a l'air d'aller mieux vous deux"**

Je sors ma tête de la couette et me relève légèrement sur les coudes. Je repense à l'échange que nous avons eu l'autre soir dans la chambre de Louis. Je repense à ce qui a provoqué cette décharge inconnue en moi. Je repense à ce courant électrique qui s'est soudainement libéré au contact de sa main sur ma joue. Son regard m'a transpercé et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai ressenti quelque chose de différent.

**"Rita, je suis mal barré. C'est Louis. On parle de Louis, là.**

**\- Depuis quand tu te prends la tête pour un mec Harry ? C'est juste un rêve, ça arrive à tout le monde... ou tu me caches des choses ?"**

Je me les cache sans doute à moi-même. Cette vérité provoque en moi une confusion certaine et je ne pense pas être prêt à l'assumer.

**"Mais non dis pas de bêtises... c'est bizarre c'est tout. Il n'y a rien je te l'ai déjà dit. Et puis c'est mon employé."**

Raaah, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Puis-je vraiment dire cela? Mon employé. Est-ce que je perçois vraiment Louis comme tel ? Harry, reprends toi. Ne pas craquer, ne pas te laisser avoir par ces images nocturnes qui ne reflètent rien de plus qu'un manque. Après tout je suis ici depuis dix jours. C'est le néant sexuel depuis 20 jours. Depuis la soirée de Gala à Paris, rien. Je n'arrive même pas à me toucher moi-même parce que, dès que je ferme les yeux, ce sont deux pupilles bleues océan que je vois. Ces deux pupilles bleues qui me hantent. Je m'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit avec son image en tête. Cela signifierait bien trop de choses et je me le refuse. Atteindre ce point de non retour est juste hors de question. Louis travaille pour moi. Louis est le gérant de l'hôtel et notre relation doit rester professionnelle. Je peux envisager qu'elle soit amicale mais rien de plus. Notre histoire de trêve ne doit pas m'embrouiller la tête. J'ai décidé de prendre sur moi, d'accepter ses défauts et son caractère de cochon pour aller de l'avant, alors ce n'est pas le moment de flancher.

**"Si tu le dis Hazz ! Allez, lève-toi, vous avez du boulot aujourd'hui"**  me lance Rita, amusée, en sortant de ma chambre.

C'est aujourd'hui que nous avons prévu de retaper le cabanon de la plage. Nos clients, Monsieur et Madame Clarks et leur fille, sont partis pour une mini croisière sur un voilier jusqu'à ce soir. Nous n'avons donc que Monsieur Gallieno dans l'hôtel, alors nous profitons de ce moment plus calme. Pas le temps de tergiverser sur l'état actuel de ma relation avec Louis. Je saute du lit et file aussitôt sous la douche.

Froide la douche. Froide...

 

**************

 

Lorsque je m'avance sur le sable, je vois au loin Niall et Liam déjà occupés à nettoyer les façades abîmées et salies du cabanon. Les quelques seaux de peinture et autres outils sont étalés à côté d'eux, sur une bâche. Je m'arrête un instant et contemple l'horizon. Je ne me lasse pas de cette image composée d'un dégradé de bleu sublimant le ciel et la mer. Ce doux va-et-vient de vagues laissant derrière lui une musique apaisante. Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Je ressasse, sans arrêt, ces rêves qui chaque fois me prennent au dépourvu et me démunissent de tous mes sens. J'ai beau me battre contre ce sentiment étrange, il me tiraille de l'intérieur et j'en suis désormais prisonnier.

**"Prêt à bricoler, chef ?"**

La voix de Louis me prend de cours. Il me tend un pinceau. Il attend une réaction de ma part sans sourciller. Je le toise de haut en bas. Il a toujours cette mèche rebelle qui lui couvre la partie droite de son front et sa petite barbe de 3 jours. Ses cheveux un peu en bataille. Ce mec ne se coiffe pas je crois et ça lui donne un air encore plus aguicheur. Il porte un simple débardeur gris, un short en jean et ses incontournables vans noires. Je lui prends alors le pinceau. Il profite de sa main désormais libre pour attraper ses lunettes de soleil accrochées à l'encolure de son t-shirt et les enfiler. Je le regarde s'éloigner et se diriger vers Niall et Liam. Son short lui moule légèrement les fesses et j'ai une envie irrésistible de les toucher.

_Couché Harry !_

Je n'ai pas baisé un autre mec que Sandro depuis une éternité et il est sûrement là, le problème. Je me suis trop habitué à son corps. Je me suis trop habitué à sa présence. Je sais que je n'étais pas amoureux de Sandro, mais je m'étais attaché à lui malgré moi. Il était aussi devenu une facilité, un repère. Une chose presque acquise dont je disposais à ma guise. D'être seul ici et confronté à cette nouvelle tentation qu'incarne Louis, me déstabilise. Nos querelles incessantes n'ont eu de cesse que d'amplifier cette attraction malsaine. C'est devenu un jeu entre nous mais j'ai l'impression que les règles ont changé. J'ai l'impression que nous avons franchi une ligne, mais laquelle? Notre trêve va t-elle vraiment fonctionner? Puis-je lui faire confiance? Allons-nous réellement réussir à mettre notre rancœur de côté et apaiser la situation? Je me remets sacrément en question. Rita a peut-être raison. Si finalement, j'arrivais à juste assouvir ce désir une bonne fois pour toute. Si j'arrivais à le posséder rien qu'une fois, cette tension permanente serait exorciser.

**"Alors tu viens?"**

Louis s'est retourné et me fais signe de les rejoindre. Je secoue la tête histoire de remettre mes neurones en place et me dirige vers lui par petites foulées. Liam et Niall sont vêtus de vieux jogging et T-shirt. Ils ont déjà bien avancé et je me sens coupable de n'arriver que maintenant.

**"Désolée du retard, je...j'avais quelques coups de fil à passer à Londres"**

N'importe quoi Harry. L'excuse bidon : " _Désolé les mecs le réveil a été plus difficile que prévu, je bandais comme un cerf et j'ai dû attendre que ma douche froide me calme..."_ heu non, on va éviter.

**"Pas de soucis Harry, on a justement fini de nettoyer et poncé l'intérieur. Vous pouvez attaquer la peinture avec Louis. Niall et moi, on s'occupe de l'extérieur."**

J'entre alors dans le cabanon, la peinture est déjà prête dans les bacs. Un chacun. J'ai bien fait d'amener avec moi une tenue de sport. Je lui prévoyais une toute autre utilisation mais elle fera l'affaire. J'ai donc enfilé mon vieux t-shirt blanc, mon short noir et mes baskets Adidas. Je m'attache les cheveux pour ne pas être gêné quand Louis arrive juste derrière moi.

**"Ho pardon, je ne savais pas qu'on faisait un salon de coiffure**  - je finis mon chignon et le foudroie du regard -  **ça va Harry je rigole**  - il me sourit discrètement en roulant des yeux -  **ça te va bien...les cheveux comme ça. C'est bizarre pour un mec, mais ça te va bien"**

Il me taquine gentiment, maladroitement, mais notre trêve étant récente, je ne sais pas encore bien sur quel pied danser. Mais je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'il est sincère. Il paraît un peu gêné aussi. Il me dévisage et se mord la lèvre. Je trouve ça mignon. Excitant aussi. Puis ce léger silence nous laisse pantois.

**"Ça vous dérange si je mets la radio les mecs?"**

_Merci Niall !_  

Merci d'interrompre ce moment qui devenait lourd. Lourd de sens. Lourd de conséquences. Nous répondons tous favorablement à sa requête. Même si c'est un vieux poste branché sur une radio locale, elle diffuse aussi bien des chansons anciennes que des tubes actuels ou des airs créoles qui me sont totalement inconnus. En tout cas, entendre un peu de musique me fait un bien fou. Nous commençons alors nos travaux tranquillement dans la bonne humeur. Je m'occupe de la partie droite du cabanon et Louis de la partie gauche pour nous laisser chacun notre espace et pour éviter de se piétiner.

Niall commence à chanter sur un air de Rihanna et Eminem. A travers la grande fenêtre de la devanture ouverte vers le haut, je l'aperçois prendre son pinceau pour s'en servir comme micro. Niall le clown. Je ris. Nous rions tous. Il règne une atmosphère joyeuse et légère. Liam prend le relais en imitant le rappeur et en faisant des gestes de beatboxing. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé cette journée de corvée aussi agréable. Je les regarde faire les pitres et pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée sur l'île, je me sens complètement détendu. Le rire de Louis attire davantage mon attention. Ses yeux se plissent sous l'effet du fou rire, il ressemble un chaton. 

_Arrête d'être aussi mignon Louis par pitié !_

Il reprend ses gestes faisant aller le rouleau de haut en bas. Le bras tendu, son marcel se soulève légèrement au niveau de ses hanches. Ce bout de peau qui se révèle soudainement devant moi, si petit soit-il, me procure une sensation de plaisir immense. Immobile, je le mate sans aucune retenue. D'un coup, sans crier gare, il pose le rouleau, prend le deuxième pinceau imbibé de peinture et me l'étale le long de la joue. Je n'ai rien vu venir et suis complètement surpris par son geste.

**"La vue te plait ?"**  me demande-t-il, amusé.

_Merde !_  

Il m'a clairement grillé. Réagis Harry. Réagis. Je ne peux pas rester là comme un imbécile et ne pas riposter. Alors je plonge mon propre pinceau dans le seau de peinture et lui badigeonne le visage. Il essaie de m'en empêcher en positionnant ses bras devant lui. De ma main libre, je lui attrape le bras pour mieux atteindre ma cible. Il bouge la tête dans tous les sens pour m'éviter mais fait bien pire. Il me supplie d'arrêter et rit en même temps. Je lui en mets partout, dans les cheveux, sur le cou, sur le nez. Nos mains et nos fringues sont également recouverts de peinture à force d'éviter les coups de pinceau de l'un et l'autre.

Notre affrontement nous a conduis vers le fond du cabanon jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la parois en bois fraîchement blanchie. Je suis face à lui. J'ai lâché mon pinceau dans la bataille et je lui tiens le poignet dont la main sert encore l'arme du crime. Mon autre bras est tendu près de son visage, ma main est posée sur le mur juste à côté de sa tête. Je le tiens prisonnier entre le mur et mon propre corps. Il se débat. Il est plus petit que moi mais il a de la force. Ma joue s'en souvient encore. Je desserre petit à petit mon emprise sur son poignet. Ses bras retombent le long de son corps. Son torse se gonfle dû à sa respiration saccadée. Moi aussi je suis essoufflé. Nos souffles chauds se mêlent et nos regards se figent l'un dans l'autre. Bleu contre vert. Il est trop près de moi, bien trop près. Cette petite boule de chaleur s'immisce lentement au plus profond de mes entrailles et me donne la chair de poule. Mes yeux dévient lentement vers ses lèvres. Ses lèvres fines et sensuelles qui poussent au vice. 

L'appel de la tentation est trop fort.

Mais Niall et Liam sont présents. Je les avais oubliés l'espace d'une minute. Je ne peux pas. Je me racle la gorge et reprends mes esprits. Louis reste figé, l'air décontenancé. Je me recule et baisse la tête. Puis sans un regard, je sors du cabanon. Liam et Niall sont encore dans leur délire de rock star et n'ont en fin de compte même pas remarqué notre séance de peinture corporelle.

**"Oh putain de merde Harry, vous avez loupé le mur ?**  Liam m'interroge, les yeux grands ouverts.

**\- Je... "**

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. Au même instant Louis sort du cabanon et me devance.

**" Petit accident de parcours"**  lance-t-il froidement.

Y a t-il un message caché? Je n'ose pas le regarder en face plus de 2 secondes. Il garde cet air sérieux, je discerne presque de l'agacement. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Je viens d'éviter une catastrophe phénoménale, il devrait être soulagé. Si j'étais allé au bout de ma pulsion, il aurait peut être fini par me le foutre réellement, son poing dans la figure.

**"Vous avez soif ? On fait une pause, je vais aller chercher un truc à boire"**

Et bien sûr, la seule solution que je trouve face à cette situation embarrassante c'est la fuite.

 

****************

 

Mon téléphone ne cesse de vibrer depuis le bureau de la réception. Je le prends et soupire en voyant le nom de l'appelant s'afficher. Christy me harcèle depuis deux jours mais je préfère ne pas y répondre. Et clairement je ne suis pas tout à fait disposé à faire face à ses sermons à cet instant. Mon rapprochement ambigu avec Louis m'a assez perturbé.

**"Hazz, il va bien falloir que tu décroches"**

Rita se tient sur le porche de l'hôtel. Je me retourne vers elle au son de sa voix. En me voyant recouvert de peinture elle croise les bras et montre un léger agacement

**"Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien sur la plage. Pendant que _moi_ je me coltine Monsieur Gallieno toute seule. Il a déjà essayé de me mettre la main aux fesses DEUX fois Hazz, _deux_ fois!"**

C'est plus fort que moi j'explose de rire.

**"Tu exagères Rita !"**

Bon j'avoue cet homme n'est franchement pas un cadeau. Il n'est pas méchant mais il est assez grognon, grossier et se plaint souvent. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il ne bouge jamais de Mélina. Il semble être en convalescence de je ne sais quelle maladie. Enfin, c'est ce que Louis m'a vaguement expliqué sans plus de détails. Les Clarks n'étant pas présents, la pauvre Rita doit effectivement s'occuper de lui, seule.

Mon portable vibre de nouveau et me rappelle à l'ordre. Rita insiste pour que je réponde et retourne à l'intérieur de l'Hôtel. Dans le fond, je sais qu'elle a raison. Je ne pourrais pas faire le mort encore longtemps. Depuis 10 jours, j'ai juste appelé quelques fois ma mère pour la rassurer et mon père pour lui demander quelques conseils sur toute cette histoire d'héritage. J'ai aussi parlé à Sandro le lendemain de mon arrivée mais Christy, je l'évite comme la peste. Je suis "en vacances" bon sang. C'est ce que j'essaie de faire croire du moins parce que personne n'est au courant à Londres pour cet héritage soudain.

**"Allo, bonjour Christy"**

Oh mon Dieu, elle hurle déjà ! J'éloigne légèrement le téléphone de mon oreille mais je l'entends toujours.

**" _Enfin !_ Des jours que j'essaie de t'avoir Harold Edward Styles ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à l'autre bout de la planète ? C'est un foutu magazine qui m'apprend que tu es au Caraïbes ! Harry, tu es inconscient ? J'ai su que tu avais annulé ton shooting pour GQ. Et la nouvelle campagne Calvin klein tu n'as pas oublié j'espère ? Et ce pauvre Sandro, je l'ai vu hier, il a le cœur brisé le pauvre..."**

Bla bla bla. J'en prends pour mon grade c'est sûr.

**"C'est bon tu as fini ta crise Christy, je peux parler...s'il te plait écoute moi.**

**\- Je sais que tu as été propulsé sur le devant de la scène en peu de temps et que ces deux dernières années, les choses se sont accélérées pour toi. Ce sont les fashion weeks de Septembre qui t'ont épuisé c'est ça ? Si tu craques, si tu as besoin de vacances TU. M'EN. PARLES. HARRY ! Je suis là pour toi, tu le sais...tu le sais mon chou ?**

**\- Oui Christy. C'est pas contre toi je t'assure. C'était soudain. Une affaire personnelle que je devais régler.**

**\- Mais Harry, tu penses aux conséquences ? Zayn est sur le point de rafler le contrat Calvin Klein et toi tu t'enfuis.**

**\- C'est bon Christy, n'en fais pas une affaire d'Etat, je suis parti depuis seulement une dizaine de jours. Et puis s'ils veulent Zayn pour leur putain de boxer, qu'ils le prennent. Il y en aura d'autres des contrats.**

**\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Harry? Tu rentres quand ? Je ne te reconnais plus.**

**\- Je dois y aller Christy, je te rappelle, ok. Je suis désolé, je t'embrasse."**

Je n'ai pas le cœur à en entendre davantage et je raccroche. Elle n'avait même pas fini sa phrase. Je sais que c'est injuste et très égoïste de ma part. Elle se décarcasse pour moi depuis trois ans et voilà comment je la remercie. Je me sens coupable vis à vis d'elle mais je ne peux me résoudre à quitter Mélina. Pas tout de suite. Pas comme ça. J'ai décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps finalement. Rita a proposé de rester aussi le temps de solder ses congés mais n'est pas très rassurée. Elle sent bien que je suis, moi-même, dans le flou et ne veut pas m'abandonner. J'ai cette sensation curieuse que cette île attend quelque chose de moi. Une force étrange me retient ici et me pousse à en découvrir plus. Comme si Grand-Père m'avait confié une mission et tant que je ne l'aurai pas accomplie, je ne pourrai pas partir. Je n'y arrive pas.

Lorsque je reviens au niveau du cabanon, les bouteilles d'eau et de soda à la main, j'entends, Niall parler et Louis rire. Liam les fusille du regard. Ils se moquent clairement de lui. Je m'approche discrètement, ils ne me voient pas arriver.

**"C'est bon Niall on va pas revenir sur cette histoire ! Sophia m'a dit que sa sœur serait encore là 3 jours. J'ai eu chaud ! Vivement qu'elle s'en aille !**

**\- Oh c'est mignon, Liamou est en manque de sa petite Sophia !**

**\- La ferme Niall ! Et Louis, tu lui demandes pas s'il est en manque de sa vampire.**

**\- Ouais, la petite vampire c'était drôle aussi ça ! N'empêche elle t'avait bien marqué celle-là! Et puis honnêtement Liam, on sait très bien qui est la prochaine cible de notre petit Louis**  - Niall lance un clin d'œil à Liam puis se tourne vers Louis -  **pas vrai Monsieur le bourreau des cœurs ?"**

Louis s'arrête aussitôt de rire. Je le vois lever les yeux au ciel. J'avais oublié l'épisode suçons dans le cou la première fois que je l'ai vu. Louis est beau. Pas étonnant que son style baroudeur mal rasé méga sexy plaise autant à la gente féminine. Les petite touristes doivent adorer ça, le jeune expatrié anglais tout bronzé. Qu'est ce que j'ai pu m'imaginer? Je me suis inventé mille scénarios et j'en ai oublié qu'il n'était pas gay. Bien sûr que Louis a des aventures et bien sûr qu'il a du flipper tout à l'heure quand je me suis retrouvé face à lui. Je ressens, malgré tout, ce pincement désagréable au fil des paroles de Niall. J'ai failli commettre l'irréparable et je n'ose même pas penser aux conséquences que cela aurait pu engendrer. 

Allez Harry, fini les conneries, fini les fantasmes. On se reprend.

_Poker face._

**"Si vous êtes tellement en manque les mecs, vous n'avez qu'à prendre votre soirée et sortir. Vous l'aurez bien mérité après les travaux"**

Leurs trois visages se retournent derechef vers moi, surpris. Surpris de ma présence et surpris de mes propos je crois.

**"Quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je n'ai pas toujours été cool depuis mon arrivée alors... profitez. Et je tenais à vous remercier. Donc voilà...merci...merci pour votre aide, merci pour le cabanon, merci de respecter ma présence. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être simple non plus pour vous."**

Niall et Liam me remercient à leur tour et planifient déjà leur soirée. Ils me parlent d'un bar dansant sur Anguilla qu'ils fréquentent souvent, le Lady Koko et me proposent même de les accompagner. Louis reste silencieux et nous observe. Il retourne vers le cabanon en nous informant qu'il y a encore du boulot alors, nous finissons notre pause et reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêté. Je le suis à l'intérieur. Il est de dos, le rouleau de peinture déjà dans la main.

**"Ça va?"**  je l'interroge.

**\- Ouais pourquoi ça n'irait pas?** Il est distant et reste face au mur.

**\- Tu vas sortir du coup ce soir?**

**\- Et toi ?**

**\- Non Rita dort chez Steve ce soir et si vous sortez il faut bien quelqu'un pour rester à Mélina.**

**\- Je dois surveill...enfin je peux rester pour Monsieur Gallieno. Vas-y toi. J'imagine que les sorties, les boîtes, ça doit te manquer tout ça,**  souligne-t-il.

**\- Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? A Londres, je n'allais pas en boîte de nuit tous les jours non plus Louis. Je peux très bien m'occuper de Monsieur Gallieno tout seul. Et puis je ne voudrais pas être un obstacle. D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est plutôt chaud quand vous allez là-bas. _Don Juan._ "**

J'insiste sur le dernier mot mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Il se retourne et me fusille du regard.

**"Tu insinues quoi au juste ?**

**\- Oh ça va fais pas l'innocent. Je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure. C'est bon je suis pas con Louis. Basil m'a aussi parlé du Lady Koko. Un bon nid à plan cul ce bar. Alors vas-y puisqu’apparemment ta nouvelle conquête t'attend.**

**\- Ma quoi ? T'es sérieux ?**

**\- Je suis peut-être gay, Louis, mais je suis un mec, comme toi. On a tous des envies, des besoins alors je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir. Je te laisse ta soirée, profite"**

Il a l'air outré. Je ne comprends pas ce type. Je lui propose une soirée de congé et il s'offusque comme si je l'avais insulté. Je me suis fait des films depuis trois jours à fantasmer sur lui mais j'ai ouvert les yeux. C'est bon, il baise à droite à gauche et alors. Je ne vais pas rester bloquer sur lui pendant 107 ans.

**"Pff, t'as rien compris Harry hein ? Mais t'as raison je vais faire ça ouais. Je vais aller baiser la première meuf que je croise au Koko et ça ira mieux"**

Cette altercation provoque un froid. Il balance le rouleau de peinture à même le sol et se casse, énervé. Je suis médusé. Cette trêve n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Décidément Louis et moi ne sommes vraiment pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Je crois même que finalement nous étions meilleurs dans l'adversité.

Soudain, la radio se met à grésiller. La musique se coupe et l'animateur radio annonce un flash spécial. Je me précipite hors du cabanon.

 

_Chers auditeurs. Désolée pour cette interruption._

_Alors que la fin de la saison est proche, il semblerait qu'un dernier cyclone fasse de la résistance._

_L'Ouragan Mitch classé force 2 par le centre météorologique se dirige droit sur Anguilla et devrait atteindre les côtes sous 48 heures._

_A priori rien d'alarmant mais nous invitons les habitants à prendre toutes les précautions de sécurité habituelles._

_S_ _oyez prudents et restez branchés sur Tropical FM pour suivre sa progression._

_Tout de suite un tube de la reine de la pop._

 

Liam essaie de me rassurer comme il peut. Un ouragan de force deux ne doit pas être si terrible? Ils sont assez fréquents entre Mai et Novembre. Ils ont l'habitude.

Je panique quand exactement ? Maintenant ou dans quarante-huit heures ?

 

**************

 

Un cri strident et assourdissant retentit. Cette voix au loin qui hurle me surprend et me prend à la gorge. Ce cri qui, clairement, exprime la peur. Je suis dans la salle de bain, encore à moitié endormi. Les travaux d'hier m'ont achevé. Les garçons sont rentrés à l'aube de leur soirée au Koko. Je n'ai presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit à ressasser encore et encore notre dernière discussion à Louis et moi.

Un deuxième cri. Je lâche brusquement ma brosse à dent et me dirige précipitamment vers ce son aigu qui semble provenir de dehors. En sortant de ma chambre, dans le couloir je me heurte à Niall, également alerté par le hurlement. Il tient une arme dans sa main droite, la main gauche posée dessus, prête à retirer le cran de sécurité. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans cet hôtel ? Mon regard ne cesse de bifurquer entre ses mains, son arme, ses yeux. Je suis perdu et je l'interroge en chuchotant.

**"Mais t'es malade ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est ce que tu fous avec un flingue?**  - Je vois le vide dans son regard, il semble confus et cache nerveusement l'arme derrière son dos pour l'ôter de ma vue -  **Oh Niall, je te parle, put...**

**\- C'est...heu...celui d'Arthur, il le planquait dans son bureau par précaution. Harry reste là, je vais voir. Tu bouges pas!**

**\- Mais ça va pas ! Tu te prends pour James Bond là ou quoi? C'était quoi ce cri? On aurait dit Madame Clarks?"**

J'entends des pas lourds s'accélérer sur le bois de la terrasse. On dirait une personne qui court. Je suis sur le point de m'avancer quand Niall me retient par le bras m'empêchant de bouger. Non mais j’y crois pas, j'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps, ban sang ! Son attitude un peu trop alarmiste à mon goût m'énerve et me fait douter davantage sur le danger de la situation. Que peut-il bien se passer ? On est sur une île à moitié déserte à des kilomètres d'Anguilla. Je me libère tant bien que mal de la prise de Niall et m'aventure tout de même vers le hall. Niall continue de m'appeler en m'obligeant à rester dans le couloir mais je feins de ne rien entendre. Après tout c'est moi le patron de cet hôtel. C'est sur ma responsabilité que repose la tranquillité et la sécurité de cet endroit.

Arrivée au niveau de la salle à manger, Madame Clarks se tient au milieu de la pièce essoufflée et paniquée.

**"Oh mon Dieu, c'est horrible !"**

Je me dirige vers elle et j'essaye de l'approcher. Je tends prudemment mon bras vers son épaule afin de la rassurer.

**"Madame Clarks, calmez-vous. Expliquez-moi. Que se passe t-il?"**

Elle est dans tous ces états. Son corps tremble et son souffle est saccadé.

**"Je...je..la plage...morts...ils sont tous morts, c'est affreux!"**

Au même moment Niall surgit du couloir ouest, alors que Liam et Louis sortent de nul part. Heureusement que Rita n'est pas là et qu'elle est allé dormir chez Steve hier soir. Elle aurait été affolée. Tous nos regards sont figés vers Madame Clarks et traduisent notre incompréhension. Monsieur Clarks et leur fille Mindy descendent aussitôt les escaliers. Il prend alors sa femme dans ses bras, encore chancelante.

**"Je suis désolée Harry, vous nous avez très bien accueilli mais nous ne resterons pas une seconde de plus ici. C'est un signe, un mauvais signe**.- Madame clarks dirige alors son visage vers son mari -  **chéri nous partons"**

**"Mais enfin Madame Clarks, je ne comprends pas.**

**\- Allez voir la plage, je suis navrée Harry mais..."**

Louis ne laisse même pas Madame Clarks finir sa phrase qu'il se précipite déjà à l'extérieur. Je me retourne et le voit courir, Liam sur ses pas. Je ne peux pas rester là, les bras croisés, j'ai besoin de comprendre. Je demande alors à Niall de s'occuper des Clarks. De les installer dans le salon et de servir un verre d'eau à Madame Clarks pour l'apaiser. Je me dirige hésitant vers la plage. Elle a prononcé le mot "mort" et j'appréhende ce que je pourrais y trouver. En arrivant près du ponton, Liam et Louis se tiennent debout sur le sable, Louis hurle des grossièretés à tout va et Liam essaie de le calmer. Quand mon regard se pose sur le sol je comprends enfin le désarroi et la peur que Madame Clarks à pu ressentir face à cette découverte. Je comprends aussi l'énervement de Louis.

Je suis littéralement choqué par cette vision d'horreur et cette odeur nauséabonde qui me soulève le coeur. Je n'ose plus bouger. Mon corps est immobile, mes jambes sont lourdes. Je suis face à un banc de poissons égorgés, coupés, le sang et les entrailles étalés sur une vingtaine de mètres le long de la plage. C'est tout bonnement dégoûtant. Je pose ma main devant ma bouche et mon nez pour minimiser l'écoeurement mais tout ça me rend malade. Je finis par reculer doucement, les yeux écarquillés, toujours rivés vers le massacre. J'entends les voix de Louis et Liam mais ne distinguent pas de suite leurs paroles. Louis se rapproche alors de moi et me sort de ma torpeur.

**"Harry, ne reste pas là s'il te plait ! On s'en occupe t'inquiète!"**

Ses mots me font instantanément réagir. Je quitte le ponton et m'avance vers le sable.

**"Ne pas m'inquiéter ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Il y a des centaines de poissons morts complètement décapités sur la plage de MON hôtel et tu me demandes de ne pas m'inquiéter ? Mais c'est quoi ça? Comment c'est possible ? C'est un phénomène marin qui a lieu dans les caraïbes ou quoi, c'est..."**

Je tourne en même temps sur moi-même en désignant du doigt le tableau macabre qui nous entoure. Je plonge mes mains dans mes cheveux, je les agrippe, tire dessus comme si j'essayais de m'accrocher à quelque chose. Je me stoppe net en voyant soudainement l'inscription sur l'un des piliers du ponton. Écrit à la verticale en lettres rouges "VA T-EN". La vue de ce message me glace le sang et me paralyse de nouveau.

**"Harry.. Harry..."**

Je sens les mains de Louis se poser sur mes bras, il est derrière moi et prononce doucement mon prénom pour ne pas me brusquer. Je me pose un tas de questions. Qui a bien pu faire cela ? Pourquoi ce message ? Qui vise t-il ? J'ai tout de même le pressentiment étrange que ce message s'adresse à moi, je ne l'explique pas. Qui pourrait m'en vouloir? Je me tourne vers Louis faisant dos à l'horreur. Je baisse la tête n'osant pas le regarder en face. J'ai ce sentiment de peur qui m'envahit et je ne veux pas lui montrer.

**" C'est pas un truc tropical bizarre qui a pu se produire à cause du cyclone qui arrive. C'est pas un accident c'est ça? Le message c'est... le message c'est pour moi n'est-ce pas?""Harry, on ne sait pas. Tu ne sais pas. C'est peut-être juste une très mauvaise blague"**

Je relève la tête et cette fois-ci le regarde droit dans les yeux, ébahis.

**"Tu crois vraiment à ta connerie, là ? C'est comme ça que tu comptes me rassurer ?"**

Je hausse la voix, sans doute plus que je n'aurais dû mais je ne me contrôle plus rien. Je suis hors de moi.

**"Wow, baisse d'un ton déjà. J'essaie de ne pas te faire paniquer alors on va se détendre cinq minutes. Je ne sais pas Harry. Oui ce message n'est clairement pas de bon augure mais c'est peut-être pas si grave. Arthur était adoré par la population mais il n'avait pas que des amis dans le coin tu sais. Certaines personnes ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil son côté militant.**

**\- Et tu me dis ça maintenant ? Tu veux dire qu'il était menacé aussi ? C'était quoi ces insinuations étranges quand tu m'a parlé de lui le premier jour. Réponds-moi Louis. Je suis pas une petite chose fragile merde, JE VEUX SAVOIR !**

**\- Non Harry, je ne sais rien. Je te dis juste qu'il avait aussi des ennemis. Des gens hauts placés, politiques ou industriels, qui voient le fric avant le bien-être de l'Île. Mais jusqu'à présent rien de tel n'était arrivé."**

Il a peut-être dit le mot de trop. Le mot qui fout le bordel dans ma tête. Le mot qui me fait flipper.

_"Jusqu'à présent..."_

 

**_**********_ **

 

Je n'ai encore rien dit à Rita pour l'incident des poissons et je compte bien ne pas l'alarmer avec cela. Elle a passé l'après-midi à me bassiner de  _"Steve est charmant, Steve est sexy, Steve m'a fait des trucs de fou..."_  Ohlala Rita. Stop. C'est mon cousin. En temps normal, j'adore qu'elle me raconte ses nuits un peu pimentées avec d'autres mecs mais là j'ai un blocage. Je l'ai rejoint ce midi sur Anguilla car nous avions prévu de flâner au marché couvert et Steve nous a invités pour le thé. J'ai commencé à aider Liam et Louis à nettoyer la plage mais Niall nous a rejoint et m'a obligé à m'occuper des Clarks et Gallieno. Trop pris de hauts le cœur, j'étais, de toute façon, incapable de continuer. Malheureusement, les Clarks n'ont rien voulu savoir malgré mes tentatives pour les faire rester. Je leur ai offert une nuit pour m'excuser du désagrément et je leur ai proposé un tour de l'Île même si je sais que cela n'aurait clairement pas plu à Louis mais en vain. Ils ont plié bagage dans la matinée et je les ai ramené sur Anguilla.

C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que je conduisais seul un bateau. Basil m'avait montré quelques fois depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Liam a refusé de me laisser partir prétextant que je n'avais pas assez d'expérience Tout le monde ici conduit un bateau comme on conduit un scooter en ville. La plupart possèdent des bateaux zodiac ou hors-bord de petit calibre qui ne nécessitent pas de permis. Ils sont assez simple d'utilisation et demandent juste un peu d'apprentissage. J'ai donc pris le zodiac. C'est un zodiac semi-rigide de secours qui appartenait également à mon Grand-père et que les garçons utilisent lorsque Lizzie n'est pas disponible. Il est évident qu'un plus gros bateau comme le bateau-taxi de Basil ou l'Elizabeth , je ne sais pas les commander. J'étais assez fier cependant. J'ai donc déposé Monsieur et Madame Clarks et leur fille à Crocus Bay. J'ai pris la jeep jaune de mon Grand-père que Louis avait laissé sur le parking du port et j'ai rejoint Rita.

Assis autour d'une table ronde, je suis désormais en compagnie de Rita et Steve dans la résidence de ce dernier. Ils se dévorent des yeux. Je les soupçonne même de se faire du pied sous la table. Je suis encore retourné par ce qui s'est passé ce matin et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur la conversation. Rita le remarque et m'interroge du regard. Steve continue son monologue sur son entretien avec le Gouverneur concernant la construction d'un hôtel. Ce qui est assez ironique. Il est désormais à la tête de SOS Seabed mais travaille pour le Gouverneur. Drôle de façon d'allier les deux. Enfin, j'imagine qu'avec cette double facette il exerce une certaine influence sur les politiques pour les projets de l'association.

**"Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette Harry. Tout va bien? Désolé je m'étends sur un sujet qui ne doit guère te captiver "**

Moi qui pensais passer inaperçu, même Steve a noté mon manque total d'intérêt.

**"Non, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Je suis un peu fatigué et le départ des Clarks m'a un peu secoué.**

**\- Les Clarks sont partis ? Tu ne m'as rien dit, Hazz?**  - Rita intervient -  **je pensais qu'ils restaient une semaine ?"**

Et je craque. Je pense que je ne peux plus garder ce secret qui me pèse depuis ce midi. Je n'ai jamais rien su cacher à Rita de tout façon. Je pense qu'à cet instant je serais prêt à baisser les bras et à faire machine arrière. Les responsabilités et les factures de l'hôtel qui s'accumulent, la menace de ce matin, s'en est trop. Mes nerfs lâchent. Je me garde bien de leur parler de Louis. Cela ne regarde pas mon cousin. Je fais bonne figure parce que Steve se tient face à moi, mais je n'en mène pas large.

**"Tu sais que je suis là pour t'aider, Harry ? Tu n'as pas à affronter cela tout seul ? Et tu as prévenu la police ?**

**\- Non, Louis m'en a dissuadé. Il pense que c'est une mauvaise blague.**

**\- Ah! Je vois. Louis.**

**\- Oui je sais, Steve, que vous ne vous entendez pas bien mais une fois qu'on apprend à le connaître, il est sympa. Il est pas aussi incompétent que tu le prétends. Et il connaît Mélina par cœur.**

**\- Donc tu comptes vraiment lui laisser la gestion de l'hôtel quand tu retourneras à Londres? Tu n'as pas peur?**

**\- Non Steve. Si Grand-père lui faisais confiance, alors je lui fais confiance. Et puis je ne sais pas quand je rentre à Londres. J'ai décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps. Enfin, ça c'était avant l'incident de ce matin. Je suis complètement paumé. C'est à toi qu'il aurait dû confier tout ça, j'ai encore tellement de questions sans réponses Steve. Tellement.**

**\- Si c'est trop lourd à porter Harry, n'est pas honte de le dire. Tu as ta carrière ça serait dommage de la gâcher. Et tu ne vas pas non plus dilapider ton argent. Je pourrais te racheter Mélina et de cette façon elle resterait dans la famille. J'ai quelques économies et j'ai beaucoup de contacts ici, je pourrais trouver un financement.**

**\- NON ! Je...je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu ferais ça? Mélina est en train de couler**

**\- Justement Harry, ne plonge pas. Garde la tête hors de l'eau tant qu'il en est encore tant. Si je te le propose c'est que je sais que je peux la sauver. Je suis sur place alors que toi tu vis à l'autre bout du monde et tu comptes te reposer sur un prétentieux, bon à rien. Excuse moi, Harry, mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour relancer l'hôtel à 7000 kilomètres d'ici? Tu veux vraiment abandonner ton boulot de mannequin ? Tu veux vraiment abandonner ta vie de rêve ? Je sais qu'Arthur te l'a confiée mais sache que je ferai mon maximum. Il ne t'en voudrait pas. J'étais avec lui tous les jours, je sais ce qu'il souhaitait, je sais ce qu'il pensait alors ne t'en fais pas, je lui ferais honneur autant que toi."**

Il vient de me balancer une bombe en pleine figure. Je repense à Paula. Je repense à ses doutes concernant les intentions de Steve. Je ne sais plus. Mais il a raison. Je ne suis pas fait pour cette vie. Je ne suis pas fait pour les responsabilités. Je n'ai jamais osé lui poser la question. Savait-il vraiment pour l'héritage ? Savait-il vraiment qu'Arthur m'avait choisi moi et pas lui? Un instant je doute et l'instant d'après je me laisse littéralement avoir par ses paroles.

**"Je vais y réfléchir Steve."**

Rita semble contrariée. En sept ans d'amitié, je crois qu'elle n'aura jamais autant vu mes faiblesses. Je me lève de mon siège et m'apprête à partir. Rita insiste pour que je reste dormir sur place à cause de l'ouragan qui va bientôt pointer le bout de son nez mais je préfère rentrer rapidement à Mélina avant qu'il n'arrive. L'étreinte de Rita me fait du bien. Elle me murmure des mots apaisants à l'oreille en me disant que tout finira par s'arranger et qu'elle a foi en moi.Au moins une personne qui y croit parce que, là, moi je n'y crois plus trop.

Je reprends la jeep d'Arthur et me dirige vite vers Crocus Bay. Il est dix-sept heures, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher. Je croise au passage Basil, tranquillement installé au café près du port de plaisance où je gare la voiture. Il essaie également de m'empêcher de rentrer sur Mélina mais bien sûr je n'en fais qu'à ma tête.

Je suis à mi-chemin entre les côtes d'Anguilla et Mélina. Derrière moi, la plage de Crocus Bay n'est déjà qu'un petit point flou à l'horizon et Mélina n'apparaît pas encore. Devant moi une étendue d'eau. Un bruit anormal retentit en provenance du moteur. Je ne suis pas rassuré du tout. Le zodiac perd petit à petit de l'élan et finit par s'arrêter complètement. 

_Non, non, non, c'est quoi cette merde ?!_

Et la réalité me frappe de plein fouet.

Je réalise que je suis perdu en pleine mer, seul, que la nuit va tomber et qu'un ouragan me fonce droit dessus.

 


	8. En pleine tempête

PDV LOUIS

_** Début Novembre ** _

L'ouragan Mitch semble arriver bien plus vite que la radio l'avait annoncé. Les rafales de vents sont de plus en plus fortes. Les volets en bois commencent à claquer. Niall se charge de calmer Gallieno qui refuse de rester en place. Il a décidé de nous faire une crise de panique maintenant, je le crois pas! Le type fait partie d'une des mafias les plus puissantes et il a peur d'un coup de vent. Certes, il a failli se la prendre en pleine tête la branche d'arbre qui s'est arrachée. Liam et moi avons empilé les transats de la plage et mis dans le cabanon. Je termine de rentrer le salon de jardin à l'intérieur pendant que Liam ferme toutes les persiennes. Je crois qu'on va passer une bonne partie de la soirée à sécuriser l'hôtel.

Harry n'est toujours pas revenu. Il a sans doute décidé de rester chez son cousin. Pourquoi je pense à lui? Pourquoi je m'inquiète? On s'est quitté froidement ce matin. Lui et ses sautes d'humeur. Il me chauffe. Et pas que dans le bon sens du terme. Il m'excite plus que de raison avec son comportement déroutant, à me bloquer comme ça contre le mur du cabanon. Lui et son corps d'Apollon plein de peinture. Il était si proche. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait le faire le con. Et puis...rien. Il m'a laissé en plan et je me suis fait aspirer par le néant. Et il m'énerve. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. Pourquoi cette réaction étrange ? Pourquoi ce revirement de situation soudain? Il est prêt à me sauter dessus et l'instant d'après il me jette littéralement dans les bras d'un autre...d'une autre. Il ne capte rien. Et moi non plus.

Je me torture l'esprit depuis trois jours. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je craque. Je sais pertinemment que je dois écouter ma raison. Je sens que je m'attache à lui de manière insensée. Je dois éteindre ce feu ardent qui brûle chaque parcelle de mon corps quand je suis proche de lui. Je le mets en danger déjà tous les jours implicitement, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de l'exposer davantage. Non, non, non Louis tu dois rester concentré sur ta mission !

Pas de sentiment.

Pas d'état d'âme.

Gallieno.

Protection.

Sécurité.

Bordel ce téléphone qui n'arrête pas de vibrer sur le comptoir de l'accueil. C'est l'iPhone perso d'Harry. Je crois que depuis qu'il est arrivé, il a posé son téléphone professionnel dans sa chambre et ne l'a plus touché. Je ne sais même pas s'il a pensé à le charger. Bref, ça ne me regarde pas, j'en m'en fiche comme de l'an 40. Il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie. 

Voilà, c'est ça Louis. Détachement et désintérêt total pour cette jolie tête bouclée. 

Mais ce con a quand même oublié son portable. Ou il ne l'a pas pris intentionnellement. Il est trois heures du matin et cette personne a sérieusement envie de parler à Harry. Je n'arrive pas à dormir et même si Liam m'a fait la morale toute la soirée pour ne pas sortir dehors à cause des rafales de vents, j'ai besoin de ma dose de nicotine. C'est plus fort que moi, en remontant sur le perron de l'hôtel, mes yeux sont rivés sur le téléphone vibrant sur le comptoir. Je ne vais pas le laisser là. Je le prends et il se mets à sonner de nouveau. 

Rita. 

Pourquoi Rita essaierait d'appeler Harry à trois heures du matin alors qu'ils sont ensemble ? Je m'assieds sur une des chaises en osier de la salle à manger et réponds.

A peine ai-je décroché qu'elle m'incendie.

**"Hazz c'est toi? Mais Hazz, tu m'as fait peur. Je t'ai appelé toute la nuit. Tu pouvais pas juste réponde à mes textos, BON SANG !"**

J'essaie d'en placer une mais elle semble complètement hors d'elle. De la colère mélangée à de la panique. Sa peur commence à être contagieuse et j'en arrive à me demander où est ce putain de Harry Styles ?

 

**"Rita... Rita... OH RITA !**

**\- Lou... Louis ?**  s'étonne t-elle en baissant la voix.

**\- Oui calme-toi. Que se passe t-il ?**

**\- Je m'inquiétais pour Harry, tu peux me le passer s'il te plaît. J'essaie de l'appeler depuis le début de soirée.**

**\- Oui, j'ai remarqué. Son téléphone n'a pas arrêté de vibrer. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes de te passer Harry, alors qu'il est censé être avec toi ?!**

**\- Arrête, c'est pas drôle Louis. Tes sarcasmes à la con tu te les gardes, c'est pas le moment!"**

Comment dire ? Rita et moi, ça n'a jamais été une grande histoire d'amour non plus. Elle prend la défense de son meilleur ami, je la comprends. Malgré ces derniers jours d'accalmie, elle n'en reste pas moins méfiante. D'un air très sérieux et très solennel je lui réponds.

**"Rita, je ne plaisante pas. Harry n'a pas pris son téléphone. Il n'est pas rentré depuis qu'il t'a rejoint sur Anguilla avec Monsieur et Madame Clarks ce matin..."**

 

Mon cœur s'accélère.

Un blanc pesant et angoissant suivi de légers spasmes sanglotants.

Un bruit d'étouffement.

 

**"Rita, Harry n'est pas avec toi ? RITA RÉPONDS !**

**\- Il est parti... je voulais le retenir Louis, je te jure. Il est parti... j'ai...j'ai regretté alors j'ai voulu le rattraper à Crocus Bay en voiture mais... Basil l'a vu partir... Il a repris le bateau et..."**

Ses paroles sont saccadées, coupées par de petites reniflements. Elle pleure. Je me lève de ma chaise. Mes mains tremblent. Je fais les cents pas dans la salle à manger et tourne comme un lion en cage. Mon cerveau ne pense plus. Mon cerveau se déconnecte. Mon cerveau refuse de comprendre.

**"Rita t'es en train de me dire quoi, là ?"**

Elle est incapable de me répondre. Ses pleurs s'intensifient et elle répète tel un disque rayé  _"Oh mon Dieu! Non, c'est pas possible. Hazza"_. Ce que je redoutais le plus est littéralement en train de bouffer tous mes sens. Ma tête explose, mon sang boue et je sens cette douleur brutale et instantanée comme un couteau traversant ma poitrine. Le déni dans lequel je souhaitais m'enfoncer si désespérément s'effondre.

J'ai envie de hurler. J'ai envie de l'insulter de tous les mauvais noms qui me passent par la tête. Quelle inconsciente de l'avoir laissé partir seul en mer. Et quel crétin, lui aussi. Son putain de cousin qui connaît pertinemment les risques, qui savait parfaitement que l'ouragan arrivait. Mais je me retiens. C'est pas le moment de faire ta vendetta Louis. Et Rita a bien compris son erreur, inutile d'en rajouter. Elle est déjà dévastée. Moi-même je ne dois rien laisser paraître. On garde sa carapace jusqu'au bout.

Concentration.

**"Louis, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Et avec l'ouragan, Hazz ne va jamais...Oh mon Dieu !"**

Des larmes , encore des larmes. Elle est incontrôlable. J'entends soudainement la voix de Steve au téléphone. Il essaie de la consoler en lui affirmant que tout ira bien, qu'on va trouver une solution pendant que moi j'essaie de remettre mes idées en place. Sa voix m'appelle. Il a pris le téléphone.

**"Louis, il faut prévenir les gardes-côtes mais avec Mitch qui arrive je ne sais même pas s'ils pourront sortir en mer et on est en pleine nuit."**

_Contrôle, Louis. Contrôle._

Le plus froidement possible je lui réponds.

**"Je m'en occupe. Prends soin de Rita, je m'occupe d'Harry. On ne sait jamais, s'il arrive à revenir sur Anguilla ou que quelqu'un le retrouve avant moi, reste là bas et reste joignable."**

Hors de question que Steve laisse Rita toute seule et fasse quoi que ce soit. Il accepte plutôt bien ma proposition et me met tout de même en garde sur le danger de la situation. Il n'a pas l'air plus préoccupé que ça mais je m'abstiens de tout commentaire. Je ne souhaite pas que la disparition d'Harry s'ébruite alors tant mieux. Déformation professionnelle j'imagine ou réflexe d'agent secret, on peut appeler cela comme on veut mais la vérité c'est que je suis complètement à côté de la plaque.

Je raccroche. Une montée puissante de colère s'empare soudainement de moi et je ne peux plus la retenir. La douleur lancinante et silencieuse qui a frappé mon corps se transforme en un cri de désolation. Je jette le portable violemment. La coque se brise contre le mur. La batterie et le reste du téléphone volent à travers la pièce.

**"Arrgh... PUTAIN... MERDE!"**

Je crie à en perdre haleine. Je m'époumone, ma gorge me fait mal mais je crie pour évacuer.

J'ai perdu le contrôle.

Liam déboule aussitôt dans le salon main armée. Je suis debout face à lui tremblant et fulminant. Il me fait des signes de la main. N, pouce, O... je comprends. Niall est en haut, il vérifie la sécurité de Gallieno, tout semble OK. Ils ont cru à une attaque. Merde je les ai alerté pour rien. Liam continue de me fixer étourdi par mon manque de réaction. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je reste planté là. Je hoche la tête et l'informe qu'il peut lâcher son arme, que je vais bien. Niall descend les escaliers situés au fond du couloir. Il se rapproche petit à petit en rasant les murs, arme chargée et Gallieno derrière lui. Dès que son regard croise le mien, il me questionne et je lui signale que tout est OK. Son corps se relâche d'un seul coup et je vois le soulagement dans ses yeux. Ils nous rejoignent dans le salon. 

Je commence à leur expliquer la situation. Niall réagit instantanément.

**"On appelle les secours.**

**\- NON ! Si on les appelle toute l'île sera au courant en moins de 24 heures. Harry est célèbre... Raaaa merde j'aime pas dire ça, Harry est... Harry. Quelle idée aussi d'aller se la jouer top model celui-là !"**

Liam me regarde confus, je sens que je perds pied. Je sens aussi que je perds toute logique. Je m'énerve contre Harry. Je m'énerve contre sa stupidité, contre sa profession, contre moi-même de réagir aussi vivement. Je ne devrais pas.

 

**"Louis, arrête. C'est quoi le rapport ? Tu t'énerves pour rien là.**

**\- QUOI? Je m'énerve si je veux, ok. Et Liam tu comprends pas. Si l'info tourne, les journaliste vont se ramener sur Anguilla et on peut dire bye bye à la planque.**

**\- Oh merde ! J'oublie que Harry est, à ce point connu. C'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes? Pour la planque? Seulement la planque ?"**

 

A qui vais-je faire croire ça? A ce moment là j'en ai strictement rien à faire de Mélina, de Gallieno. J'essaie juste de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Mais voilà, la conséquence de tout ça se fraie vite un chemin dans ma tête. Si nous sommes grillés, plus de planque, on fait nos valises et hop le MI6 nous envoie ailleurs. Adios les Caraïbes, adios Mélina, adios Harry. Et je ne suis pas prêt pour ça.

 

**"Mais non..oui... merde Liam ne me fais pas dire des trucs, je...cet abruti est parti tout seul avec le zodiac, il y connaît rien en survie en mer et... Argg putain je te jure que si je le retrouve vivant je l'achève moi même !"**

 

J'ordonne à Niall de reconduire Gallieno dans sa chambre. Malgré ses contestations, c'est la première fois que je m'énerve de la sorte contre lui. Je suis ingérable. Je commence à me diriger vers l'extérieur de l'hôtel. Liam me suis dehors et m'attrape le bras. Je me retourne, il est furieux.

 

**"Louis t'as pas à lui parler comme ça, ok. Niall n'y est pour rien."**

 

J'avance encore vers la plage. Il continue de me serrer le bras mais je me débat violemment. La lumière des lampadaires implantés le long du chemin vacille, nous plongeant par moment dans un noir angoissant. La nuit calme a fait place à un concerto de notes assourdissantes. Le vent siffle. Les branches de palmiers se fouettent les unes contre les autres. Les vagues se heurtent aux piliers du ponton. On pourrait presque sentir les vibrations du bois. Les bruits de la tempête nous oblige à hausser la voix.

 

**"Louis tu m'écoutes? C'est insensé, tu ne peux pas y aller. C'est trop dangereux, l'ouragan ne va pas tarder à être là. Tu as vu la mer ? Les vents vont bientôt atteindre les 100 kilomètres heures, t'es complètement taré.**

**\- Et je fais quoi Liam? JE. FAIS. QUOI ? Je le laisse crever là-bas?"**

 

Je me détache de l'emprise de Liam. Lizzie semble tenir bon contre la houle de plus en plus acharnée. Je saute dans le bateau et commence à vérifier l'équipement dans le coffre. Les gilets de sauvetage, les fusées de détresse, la lampe torche si jamais le phare principal du bateau lâche. Liam se tient toujours à la rambarde au bord du ponton.

 

**"Louis arrête-toi, je t'en supplie. Il est peut-être déjà...**

**\- NON**  - je me retourne brusquement vers lui et le fusille du regards -  **NON ! il n'est pas... je suis sûr qu'il s'accroche. C'est une tête de con, mais c'est un battant.**

**\- Louis, il est seul avec le zodiac, il sait à peine le piloter. Je lui avais dit de pas partir, je lui avais dit. Attends que la tempête soit passée. Attends au moins que le jour se lève. Tu ne vas pas partir dans cet état. Reprends tes esprits. On se pose, on réfléchit. Ça ne te ressemble pas Louis."**

 

Non tout ça ne me ressemble vraiment pas. La dernière fois que je suis partie en vrille de la sorte c'est quand mon meilleur ami est mort dans mes bras. Cette rage incontrôlable qui prend possession de ton corps et de ton esprit et qui t'emmène dans un tourbillon de colère. Liam ne cesse de vouloir me ramener à la raison et je le comprends. A sa place je ferais de même. Une partie de moi sait que je suis actuellement en train de rompre tous les principes du parfait agent. Mais là, tout de suite, j'emmerde la sécurité, j'emmerde la maîtrise de soi, j'emmerde la mission.

_Allez tous vous faire foutre !_

**"Je refuse de croire qu ..."**

Je n'ose même pas prononcer le reste de ma phrase. L'idée m'effraie et me glace le sang. Je me calme doucement. Mes yeux déjà brillants ne retiennent plus la marque de mon désarroi. Je ne sais pas si c'est le vent, je ne sais pas si c'est cette explosion d'émotions. Sans doute les deux. Les larmes coulent, seules et je n'arrive plus à les canaliser. Je fixe Liam du regard. Un blanc n'a jamais été aussi intense entre nous. Je crois qu'à travers mon regard il lit toute la détresse que je ressens.

**"Ne me demande pas de le laisser Liam, pas lui. Je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas.**

**\- Je sais"**

 

*********

 

Liam a finalement réussi à me calmer. Je me suis lamentablement excusé auprès de Niall mais il ne semble pas m'en tenir rigueur. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les excuses mais je reconnais avoir dépasser les limites avec lui. Nous nous sommes posés autour de la table de la salle à manger avec les cartes marines des alentours qu'Arthur gardait dans son bureau. Nous les observons et en fonction de la direction du vent et de la trajectoire annoncée de l'ouragan nous délimitons un périmètre où chercher Harry. Le temps de réfléchir à un plan bien précis et de me préparer il est déjà cinq heures du matin. Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever. Harry est potentiellement en mer depuis déjà une bonne dizaine d'heures. Si seulement j'avais intercepté l'appel de Rita plus tôt... En attendant personne ne se doutait qu'il était entre la vie et la mort. Je crois que si cette erreur lui est fatale je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Le niveau d'essence est bon. J'embarque un baril supplémentaire à bord. J'enfile mon ciré kaki et un gilet de sauvetage par dessus. J'ai pris des couvertures chauffantes, de l'eau et des ravitaillements. J'ai conscience de me jeter moi-même dans la gueule du loup alors je me prépare à toute éventualité. Liam et Niall m'ont suivi jusqu'au bateau et ne cessent de me répéter de faire très attention, que je suis fou. Je leurs rappelle le plan. Si je ne donne pas signe de vie avant le soir suivant, ils appellent les secours.

Voilà.

Je m'apprête à commettre la pire connerie de ma vie. Dirigé uniquement par un simple organe qui bat en moi et qui, pour la première fois, me pousse à commettre l'action la plus instable, la plus insensée et la plus débile qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de faire. Je mets le moteur en route et contre vents et marées je pars affronter Poséidon.

La mer est agitée. J'essaie de garder le contrôle sur le bateau mais la houle est bien trop forte. La nuit a fait place à la luminosité lugubre d'un jour de tempête. Les nuages noirs tourbillonnent tels un amas de poussière de cendre. Je vois au loin les vagues déchaînées mourir violemment contre les récifs côtiers. Ces mêmes vagues m'emportent essayant de toute leur puissance de se jouer de moi et de me faire chavirer. Je sens Lizzie tanguer, rouler et trembler de tous les côtés. J'agrippe la barre de toute mes forces pour garder le cap. La pluie me fouette le visage. Je suis trempé des pieds à la tête. Malgré l'obscurité j'ai mis mes lunettes de soleil pour protéger mes yeux de l'agression du vent marin et de l'eau salée. L'air devient naturellement épais. L'angoisse a pris possession de tout mon corps et pourtant je tiens bon, guidé par une monté d'adrénaline inouïe.

 

Plus rien de compte.

Harry a disparu en mer et moi je joue au héro. Je suis officiellement barge.

Je cherche Harry depuis des heures, j'ai fait le tour des îlots alentours, refait le trajet entre Mélina et Anguilla mais avec le courant, il a dû dévier bien plus loin. Je commence sérieusement à perdre espoir. Mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi mal. Je ne soupçonnais même pas qu'une douleur encore plus profonde que celle que j'ai ressentie à la mort de Stan était possible. J'attends un signe. Un signe de quoi ? De qui ?Je ne sais pas à quel moment je devrais m'arrêter de chercher, je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Je vais mourir pour un petit con trop fier, arrogant et terriblement beau. 

 

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je tremble, mon corps me lâche quand soudain dans une dernière lueur d'espoir je vois une tache blanche au loin près d'un récif d'un îlot isolé. Je crois que je n'avais même jamais fait attention à ce minuscule bout de terre sorti de l'eau. Je relève mes lunettes sur la tête et les cale sous ma capuche. Je prends les jumelles d'une main, l'autre agrippant toujours la barre. Je vacille mais me concentre sur cette apparition lointaine. Un petit hors-bord blanc, j'oserai même dire qu'il s'agit du zodiac qu'Harry a utilisé. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et je me dirige droit devant le bateau en question.

J'avance et je constate que c'est bel et bien le hors-bord d'Arthur. Je le reconnais, il y a l'inscription MELINA écrit à l'avant. Mais aucune trace d'Harry. MERDE. Le zodiac est attaché par une corde au rocher. Je m'approche en faisant attention de ne pas cogner la coque de Lizzie trop brutalement contre les parois rocheuses. Je quitte la barre et m'accroche aux rebords. Je prends des cordes dans le coffre. Le bateau percute violemment le zodiac me faisant tomber. Ma tête se fracasse contre le sol. Putain ça fait un mal de chien. 

 _Allez Louis c'est pas le moment de te planter, il a y a enfin de la lumière au bout du tunnel._  

Je me relève difficilement. J'ai collé le bord de Lizzie contre le zodiac, j'essaie de les accrocher l'un à l'autre avec les cordes mais rien n'est stable. Je saute dans celui d'Harry et je le vois entre le siège et le tableau de bord, allongé sur le flanc recroquevillé tel un foetus. Il a enfilé son gilet de sauvetage. Je comprends qu'il a intentionnellement attaché le zodiac au rocher pour éviter d'être transporté trop loin par le courant et d'être plus facilement retrouvé. Dangereux, vu la puissance des vagues mais assez ingénieux de sa part. Dernier élan de courage et d'instinct de survie sans doute. Et ensuite l'attente. L'attente d'être sauvé, l'attente de mourir. Il est inconscient et tremble de tout son corps. Il a l'air terrorisé. Ses jolies lèvres sont bleuies par le froid. Il ne porte que sa chemise rose à pois blanc et son slim noir. Je m'agenouille devant lui et vérifie son pouls. Il est très faible mais je le sens. 

 _Merci Seigneur_. 

Faudra peut-être que je pense à revoir mes convictions. Ou alors ce mec a une putain de bonne étoile. Je lui caresse le visage.  _Allez Harry, réveille toi._  Je l'appelle, prononce son nom plusieurs fois mais rien. Je le secoue un peu plus nerveusement et lui tapote le visage. Son corps réagit. Il bouge légèrement les jambes et la tête. Il faut que je le porte vers l'autre bateau, celui-ci est trop instable. Je le soulève et passe son bras autour de mon cou. J'attrape sa taille afin de le mettre debout.

**"Allez mon grand, aide moi. Fais un dernier effort s'il-te-plaît"**

Harry cligne des yeux. Je l'entends gémir de douleur, son corps est glacé. Il me baragouine des choses incompréhensibles. Il pèse une tonne, sans déconner. Tout son poids repose entre mes bras. Mais je lutte. Lui aussi. Nous sautons dans l'Elizabeth. Aïe! La chute est brutale. On s'étale lamentablement par terre, moi le dos sur le sol, Harry au dessus de moi. Je le tiens toujours par la taille. Sa tête vient se nicher dans mon cou. J'ai envie de le serrer encore plus fort. Putain il est vivant. Je ne réalise pas. Mais je dois agir vite, pas le moment de jouer au Roméo.

 

Je le positionne assis près du tableau de bord, sous la paroi en verre de la cabine, à l'abri. Je l'enveloppe de l'une des couvertures chauffantes et lui donne un peu d'eau. Il déglutit difficilement; la moitié de l'eau coule le long de sa mâchoire. Il tousse. Je lui laisse la bouteille dans la main en lui ordonnant de se forcer un peu. En attendant, je vais détacher le zodiac du rocher, je ne peux pas le laisser là. Je l'attache alors sur le côté du Lizzie à l'un des anneaux situés sur la coque pour le remorquer jusqu'à Mélina. Je me dirige de nouveau vers Harry et passe ma main un peu partout sur son crâne, ses bras, son torse. Je vérifie qu'il n'ait rien de cassé ou qu'il n'ait pas reçu de mauvais coup. Il se plaint et essaie de se débattre ne réalisant pas bien ce qui lui arrive. Je l'entends geindre toujours dans une langue inconnue. Ses yeux s'ouvrent un peu plus, il me fixe et me murmure.

 

**"Je suis en Enfer, c'est ça?"**

Putain il n'y a que lui pour me sortir cette phrase dans un moment pareil. Il me fait légèrement rire cet abruti.

**"Tu aurais pu, au moins, me demander si tu étais au Paradis. Je suis offusqué.**

**\- Non, je les vois les deux petites cornes sur ta tête."**

 

Je fronce les sourcils et me tâte le crâne. Je réalise que mes lunettes de soleil sont toujours accroché au dessus de ma tête. Ma capuche s'est retirée. Je ne comprends même pas comment elles ont pu rester là, malgré tout ce chaos. Et surtout, il hallucine grave. Malgré la gravité de la situation je rigole, c'est plus fort que moi. Je les enlève et lui dis que non, ce n'est pas le diable mais bien moi, Louis.

 

 **"Alors, il y a des Anges aussi en Enfer?!"**  me dit-il dans un léger souffle.

 

Il me sourit et referme les yeux. C'est officiel, il est complètement à l'ouest mais il est si attendrissant. Je m'assure qu'il aille bien, qu'il n'ait pas perdu connaissance mais non il est juste déshydraté, sous le choc, complètement épuisé.

 

**"Allez, on rentre à la maison"**

 

*********

 

J'ai mis plus de quatre heures à le retrouver. Les quatre heures les plus angoissantes de ma vie et pourtant, les missions dangereuses je connais. Je l'ai ramené à Mélina. Il ne semblait pas être dans un état grave. Liam et Niall m'ont aidé à le transporter jusque dans sa chambre. Niall a quelques notions de médecine de ses études avant son enrôlement au MI6. Il a vérifié ses constantes et c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, à part une légère déshydratation et un état hypothermique, rien d'alarmant. C'est un putain de miracle. Il s'en sort bien. Pendant que Niall vérifiait également mon état, Liam s'est occupé de Harry. Il l'a déshabillé, passé sous l'eau chaude et mis dans son lit. J'ai appelé Rita pour la rassurer. Elle a hurlé au téléphone, hurlé de joie. Elle pleurait et me criait dix mille merci. Elle reviendra sur Mélina dès que l'ouragan sera terminé.

 

Je suis dans ma chambre, je viens de prendre une douche. Allongé sur mon lit, je fixe le plafond, perdu dans mes pensées. Perdu dans le souvenir de cette journée. Je manque atrocement de sommeil depuis la veille et pourtant je suis incapable de dormir. Liam entre et se rapproche. Je m'assoie au bord du lit.

 

 **"Ça va ?**  me demande-t-il.

 **\- Ouais... je crois**  - je soupire - **Et Harry ?**

 **\- Il s'est endormi, il va bien,** me rassure-t-il.

**\- J'ai vraiment eu la frousse Liam. J'ai cru que...**

**\- Je sais. Mais tu l'as retrouvé. Il est sain et sauf, grâce à toi.**

**\- Mais ce que j'ai fait Liam c'était une grave erreur. Je me rends compte maintenant des conséquences. Depuis que Harry est arrivé, je perds les pédales. C'est pas moi tout ça. J'y arrive plus, la mission, les mensonges. Je n'ai pas le droit de flancher, je n'ai pas le droit d'aim..."**

 

Je mets moi même un arrêt à ma phrase avant d'aller trop loin. Avant de dire l'impensable.

 

**"Tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher toute ta vie, Louis.**

**\- Pourquoi lui, hein ? Pourquoi?**

**\- Parce qu'il te teste, parce qu'il te défie et tu aimes ça. Il provoque en toi le pire comme le meilleur. Il te rend vivant et te fait ressentir comme jamais tu n'avais ressenti avant."**

 

Je me lève. Je fais les cents pas. J'ai l'impression de dévoiler une partie de moi à Liam. Ses paroles tournent dans ma tête. Harry, Harry, encore Harry. Je ne pense plus qu'à lui. Mon cerveau s'est clairement arrêté de fonctionner.

 

 **"Mais c'est un putain d'emmerdeur, Liam !"**  je m'exclame.

Je le vois son sourire en coin.

 **"Mais c'est un bel emmerdeur -** il me fait un clin d'oeil -  **Allez va embrasser ta princesse, peut-être qu'elle se réveillera.**

Sur ces dernière paroles, je lui jette mon coussin à la figure.

**\- DÉGAGE!"**

Liam pouffe de rire et s'en va.

 

*********

 

Je frappe doucement à sa porte. Aucune réponse. J'hésite mais je dois vérifier qu'il va bien. Je toque une deuxième fois. Toujours pas de réponse. Je pose la main sur la poignée et ouvre délicatement. Je souris instantanément à cette vision de rêve. Harry est étendu sur son lit, le drap recouvrant à peine son torse dénudé. Il porte juste un pantalon en lin noir. Il est allongé sur le ventre, le visage tourné sur le côté. Son bras gauche est placé au dessus de sa tête. Sa jambe droite relevée, le genou plié. On dirait un adolescent. Sa position me donne une vue imprenable sur son dos parfait et fait ressortir la cambrure de ses reins. Sa peau bronzée, parsemée de quelques grains de beauté semble si lisse et douce. Je m'approche. Il dort paisiblement. Son air angélique contraste avec le chaos qui se déchaîne encore à l'extérieur. Malgré le vent et la pluie battante il a enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil contrairement à moi. Il était exténué.

 

Je m'assieds doucement à côté de lui pour ne pas le réveiller. Ses paupières closes papillonnent très légèrement. Dans un léger gémissement, il remue inconsciemment la tête traduisant sans doute un mauvais rêve. Il ne dort pas si paisiblement que ça. Le voir si fragile me fend le cœur. J'imagine la peur qu'il a dû ressentir, seul, perdu dans cette tempête, croyant vivre ses derniers instants. Dans un geste complètement irréfléchi et protecteur, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Je ferme les yeux et sens la douceur de ses boucles caresser mes doigts. La chaleur de ce contact se répand à travers chaque pore de ma peau me provoquant instantanément des frissons. Sous l'effet de cette fièvre incontrôlable, mon cœur s'emballe, battant à tout rompre. 

 

A quel moment exactement le jeu a laissé place à ce sentiment étrange qui m'envahit jour après jour ? Je ne sais pas exactement. Dans le jeu de la séduction il n'y a qu'une seule règle; ne jamais tomber amoureux et, pourtant, en ce moment même je sais que j'ai franchi une barrière.

Son corps bouge. Il baisse la jambe et se retourne sur le flanc. J'enlève derechef ma main saisit par ce mouvement soudain. Je suis désormais face à son torse tatoué. J'ai tellement envie de le toucher mais je lutte contre cette tentation. Je lui remonte le drap délicatement jusqu'à ses épaules. Ils cligne des yeux signalant son réveil imminent. Je ne devrais pas rester à côté de lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit témoin de cet instant de faiblesse qui m'a transporté le tant d'une caresse. Je détourne le regard de lui, je me lève. Je m'apprête à sortir de sa chambre lorsque sa voix rocailleuse me murmure un léger  _merci_.

 

Je me retourne vers lui de nouveau debout près de son lit. Nos regards se croisent. Le sien est encore endormi mais j'y décèle une reconnaissance infinie. A travers le mien j'essaye de lui transmettre toute la compassion que j'éprouve.

 

 **"Tu nous as fichu une de ces trouille,**  lui dis-je très sérieusement.

**\- Même a toi ? Avoue, tu aurais bien voulu que j'y reste."**

 

Il me sourit. Je sais qu'il me taquine mais le moment est assez mal choisi je trouve. Il doit toujours ruiner le peu de tranquillité qui règne entre nous. C'est lui qui me demande d'établir une trêve et c'est lui qui, malgré tout, revient constamment à la charge. C'est plus fort que lui. C'est un putain d'allumeur et j'avoue qu'à ce jeu là, je crois avoir trouvé plus fort que moi. Mais le jeu me dépasse. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer.

 

 **"Arrête tes conneries Harry, tu le penses vraiment? Tu m'imagines aussi cruel ?**  je lui réponds froidement.

**\- En vrai, tu attends que ça que je me casse. Alors je me suis dis que ça t'aurait bien arrangé"**

Il continue de me sourire pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne pense pas un traître mot de ce qu'il avance. Ce mec est irrécupérable.

 **"T'es désespérant tu le sais ça ? Et tu es surtout un chieur cher Harry Styles... un putain de gros chieur,**  je soupire.  **Mais un chieur attachant."**

Je lui souris en coin et hoche la tête de manière à lui exprimer mon exaspération.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit. L'orage n'était pas encore arrivé mais il semblerait que l'ouragan ait atteint son apogée. Mitch est bel et bien arrivé sur les côtes de Mélina. La tempête bat son plein. Harry sursaute aussitôt à l'entente des grondements du ciel. Le vent cogne de plein fouet contre les volets, on entend le bruit de plusieurs débris d'arbre et autres objets qui devaient encore traîner dehors se briser contre les mur de l'hôtel . Harry se met à trembler, le regard perdu dans le vide. Le choc des dernières vingt-quatre heures revient au galop. Il a peur et dans un dernier geste de désespoir, il m'attrape le poignet.

 **"Reste** , me murmure t-il.  **Reste, s'il te plaît"**

  
Comment puis-je lui refuser. Comment ne pas fondre devant cet ange déchu qui vient de littéralement perdre ses ailes. Alors je reste. Je m'assieds de nouveau près de lui. Il se recule et je comprends le message. Je m'allonge délicatement sur le flanc au dessus du drap de façon à être face à lui. Nos yeux se fixent et je contemple ces deux émeraudes brillantes. Nous restons silencieux perdus dans le vacarme de la tempête. Ses tremblements cessent petit à petit et sa respiration se stabilise. Ses paupières sont lourdes et se ferment. Il s'endort et je le suis, peu après, dans les bras de Morphée, épuisé mais soulagé.

 

*********

 

Si les dégâts n'étaient pas là pour nous rappeler le passage du cyclone on ne croirait jamais qu'une tempête de force 2 vient de s'abattre sur Mélina. La soudaine embellie matinale, contraste complètement avec le temps apocalyptique que nous avons vécu ces deux derniers jours. J'ai quitté la chambre d'Harry avant qu'il ne se réveille. Incapable de mettre des mots sur la situation et surtout incapable de faire face au malaise que celle-ci aurait pu provoquer. Liam et Niall sont déjà occupés à ramasser les débris qui traînent un peu partout. Gallieno, égal à lui-même, reste dans le salon, ronchonnant, se plaignant qu'il n'avait pas accepté une protection rapprochée pour au final se faire tuer par un ouragan.

 

Je me dirige vers le ponton. Je ne l'explique pas, un instinct, un sixième sens, j'ai besoin de vérifier, j'ai besoin de savoir. Je m'approche du zodiac et saute à l'intérieur. J'inspecte les moindres recoins. Je contrôle le moteur et je vois un trou. Je suis suspicieux. Un trou infime situé à l'arrière de la paroi du moteur provoqué par un objet pointu. Le renfoncement n'est pas très visible, il faut regarder de près mais il est bel et bien là. Il ne s'agit pas d'un coup causé par les nombreuses percussions du zodiac contre le rocher. On le voit bien, il est net, précis comme un coup de pique, ou de tournevis. La tempête n'est pas responsable.

 

C'est donc ça. On a trafiqué le zodiac et l'essence du réservoir s'est écoulée avant même qu'il ne puisse atteindre les côtes de Mélina. Je pense que les auteurs du délit savaient pertinemment à qui le bateau appartenait. L'ouragan arrivant, l'accident était inévitable et surtout un mobile en or. Le message " _VA T-EN_ " sur le ponton, écrit avec le sang des poissons quelques jours plus tôt me revient en mémoire. Clairement, quelqu'un en veut à Harry. Il est de trop mais pour quel motif ? Est-ce par rapport à sa notoriété? Est-ce par rapport à l'héritage ? Qui a bien pu en arriver là ? Bien que que le nom d'une personne me vient soudainement à l'esprit, je refuse de croire à cette possibilité. Elle est trop abjecte, trop cruelle. Tant de questions sans réponses se bousculent dans ma tête. 

Je ne sais pas, c'est tellement confus mais une chose est sûre, on a délibérément mis la vie d'Harry en danger.


	9. Arrivée surprise

PDV HARRY

**_ Début Novembre _ **

 

On pourrait croire que c'est un matin comme un autre mais puis-je vraiment le penser quand la veille ma vie était encore entre la vie et la mort ? Je tourne et retourne inlassablement dans mon lit. Le sommeil m'a quitté, mes pensées sont trop puissantes. Mon corps endolori ressent encore le fouettement des vagues et le froid l'envahir. C'est un sentiment étrange de faire face à la faucheuse. Elle se tient devant toi prête à t'emporter. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai eu le cran d'accrocher le zodiac à ce rocher sur lequel le bateau s'était échoué. 

Alors c'est ça l'instinct de survie ? 

Quand tu te bas intérieurement et lutte avec les dernières forces qui te restent. Tu te repasses ta vie en boucle dans la tête et tu penses à chaque personne qui compte. Je me revois leur faire à chacun un discours d'adieu tout seul comme un con dans mon bateau paumé au milieu de nul part. J'imaginais ce que j'aurais souhaité leur dire si j'avais la chance de les voir une dernière fois. Et bordel, j'ai eu le temps d'y penser pendant ces 15 heures à naviguer sur les vagues endiablées. Le froid, la fatigue et le manque d'eau ont eu raison de mon corps. 

Puis le trou noir.

Si on m'avait prédit que Louis allait me sauver la vie, l'aurais-je cru ? Et surtout dans ces circonstances. J'ai pensé à lui aussi durant ma traversée de l'enfer. Confronté à ces émotions inconnues qui me submergent depuis plusieurs jours. Impossible de clairement mettre un mot sur ce que je ressens. Que lui aurai-je dit finalement ?  _Tu me plais... J'ai envie de toi chaque fois que mon regard se pose sur toi..._  

Ridicule Harry ! 

Ridicule, oui, parce que dans le fond, c'est bien plus fort qu'une simple attirance physique. L'envie, le désir que je ressens pour lui s'accompagnent de sentiments nouveaux. C'est différent de l'affection que j'éprouve pour Sandro. C'est plus profond, plus intense, plus complexe. Jamais un homme ne m'avait mis devant cette situation. Je me sens faible face à ce trop plein d'émotions. Moi qui ai l'habitude de dominer et de contrôler chacune de mes relations. Ces émotions-là, celles que je ressens pour Louis ne sont pas toutes blanches ou toutes noires. C'est un vrai bordel dans ma tête. Elles sont comme des symptômes s'incrustant petit à petit dans mon organisme. Elles me coupent le souffle quand je l'aperçois, mon cœur bat plus vite lorsqu'il s'approche, ma peau picote à son contact... je suis accro à ce mec et je suis foutrement mal barré.

Le souvenir de sa main effleurant délicatement ma peau cette nuit me revient en mémoire. Il a dormi juste à côté de moi. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de lui avoir demander. J'avais ce besoin de le sentir près de moi, de sentir sa présence rassurante. Il a ce pouvoir sur moi. Réveillé régulièrement par des crises d'angoisses et des images cauchemardesques , son visage arrivait à m'apaiser chaque fois que mes paupières s'ouvraient. Inconscient de son geste, il me caressait du bout des doigts l'avant bras comme une démonstration de réconfort et de protection. J'aimerais tellement comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. J'aimerais tellement comprendre pourquoi il a risqué sa propre vie pour sauver la mienne. Puis, la dernière fois que j'ai ouvert les yeux il n'était plus là. 

Le froid, le vide, la panique. 

Allongé seul dans ce grand lit, je cogite. La lumière du jour traverse difficilement les volets et les persiennes fermées. Je ne les ferme pas habituellement mais avec la tempête j'imagine que Louis a voulu protéger un maximum la chambre du souffle du vent. Je ne sais absolument pas quelle heure il est, ni combien de temps j'ai dormi. J'essaie de mettre la main sur mon portable ou ma montre mais rien. Sur ma table de chevet reposent uniquement la lampe et un verre d'eau. Je suis hors du temps, hors de la réalité. Je suis également soulagé de constater que le soleil semble être de retour, surpris par la chaleur étouffante de la pièce et les quelques rayons qui ont réussi à s'immiscer à l'intérieur. Le cauchemar semble être enfin fini!

La porte s'entrouvre doucement. Je le vois de dos, d'un petit coup de fesses, il pousse délicatement la porte. Il me fait sourir. J'ai son postérieur en premier plan, et malgré la situation assez cocasse, je le trouve ridiculement sexy. Il essaie de faire le moins de bruit possible puis se retourne. Son corps se bloque de suite lorsqu'il constate que je suis réveillé et surtout en train de le lorgner, les yeux écarquillés et le rire presque aux lèvres. De ses deux mains, il porte un plateau sur lequel sont placés un verre avec un contenu orangé, j'imagine du jus de fruit, une tasse fumante et un bol.

 **"Salut"**  Sa voix est douce et hésitante.

Il s'approche et pose le plateau sur le rebord du lit. Il ouvre à moitié l'une des persiennes. Pas trop pour ne pas m'éblouir mais assez pour nous éclairer. Lorsqu'il s'approche de nouveau du lit, je vois ses yeux se poser sur mon torse nu. On se regarde quelques secondes, perdu entre gène et envie. Je me penche vers le plateau et vérifie ce qu'il m'a apporté.

 **"Désolé, avec l'ouragan et les événements on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'aller chercher du pain frais... j'ai trouvé du café soluble et des céréales, j'espère que ça ira"** , m'annonce-t-il avec une petit grimace.

Sa petite moue est adorable. Il est mal à l'aise. Il baisse les yeux, se mord la lèvre inférieure et se passe la main dans les cheveux.

**"Il manque la rose sur le plateau!"**

Ma remarque l'interpelle aussitôt. Son regard se relève et me transperce. Je vois sa pomme d'Adam se contracter et bouger de haut en bas d'un geste brusque. Il semble assez déstabilisé par mes paroles.

**"Comment tu te sens ? Ça fait longtemps que t'es réveillé ?"**

Ok, changement de sujet. On va faire comme si de rien n'était Louis. C'était juste histoire de détendre l'atmosphère et visiblement c'est tout l'effet inverses que j'ai provoqué. D'habitude il reçoit mes vannes à bras ouverts et réplique du tac-o-tac. _Comment tu te sens?_  Il est sérieux là ?

 **"Comme un mec qui a failli crever**  - C'était peut-être un peu trop violent. Je reprends immédiatement -  **Enfin...à part ça j'imagine que ça va. Il faut croire que j'ai un bon ange gardien.**

 **\- Mouais... faut croire,** soupire-t-il.  **C'était stupide Harry, tu n'aurais jamais dû t'aventurer seul sur ce putain de zodiac. T'as oublié ta cervelle à ce moment là ou quoi ? Tu savais que l'ouragan arrivait pourtant ?"**

Wow ! Et c'est parti pour les reproches et les leçons de moral. Il croit franchement que j'ai besoin de ça, maintenant.

**"Tu penses vraiment que je m'attendais à ce que le bateau tombe en panne ? La mer était encore assez calme quand je suis parti d'Anguilla. Je ne pouvais pas deviner !**

**\- C'était quand même irresponsable. T'as failli y rester, j'ai failli y rester...**

**\- Et je t'ai rien demandé, hein ?**

**\- Mais bordel Harry, si je n'étais pas venu, il se serait passé quoi ?"**

Dans un mouvement brusque du genou, le plateau bascule et la tasse de café se renverse sur les draps et sur ma jambe. Putain c'est bouillant ! Louis se dirige de suite vers moi, attrape le plateau et le pose au sol.

**"Ma parole Harry, t'es suicidaire en fait comme mec ? Fais attention !"**

Il se précipite de nouveau vers moi, s'agenouille sur le lit, relève le drap sali désormais marqué d'une tache circulaire brune. Je porte un pantalon en lin noir mais on y décèle tout de même une trace d'humidité.

 **"Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas brûlé ?"**  me demande t-il doucement.

Sa main se pose spontanément à l'endroit où le liquide chaud a transpercé le tissu et blessé très légèrement ma peau, sur ma cuisse gauche. Il ne se rend pas bien compte de son geste, il a agi à l'instinct jusqu'à ce que son regard croise de nouveau le mien. L'atmosphère devient lourde, embarrassante mais enivrante. Je voudrais tellement que sa main me caresse davantage. Comment pourrai-je lui faire comprendre ? Je n'ose pas faire le premier pas. C'est bien la première fois que cela m'arrive. En règle générale, je suis très entreprenant et sans vouloir me vanter, doué quand il s'agit de séduire. Avec lui, depuis le début, c'est un jeu excitant mais dangereux. 

Au dernières nouvelles, il n'est toujours pas gay. Niall s'est bien vanté de leur soirée en charmante compagnie au Lady Koko l'autre soir. Depuis l'épisode du cabanon, il s'est passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps. Les poissons morts, la discussion avec mon cousin sur la revente de Mélina, la tempête, le naufrage... et lui. Encore et toujours lui. Je doute tellement... trop. Tout cela me désarme complètement.

 **" Ne me fais plus jamais ça"**  me murmure t-il.

A travers ses mots, il me transmet toute la peur qu'il a ressenti ces deux derniers jours. Je sens une certaine vague de culpabilité s'emparer de moi et je réalise que je ne l'ai pas remercié correctement.

**"Je suis désolé Louis, j'aurais dû être plus prudent, je... merci d'être venu me chercher.**

**\- Tu me l'as déjà dit"**

Quand ? Ah oui, dans un léger murmure hier en me réveillant. Alors il m'a entendu. A vrai dire la journée est encore assez floue. Je n'ai que de brefs flashs qui me reviennent. Lui est son ciré vert en dessous de son gilet de sauvetage, son corps trempé, sa voix écorchée, ses bras forts et apaisants, les secousses puis...la chambre. Je ne vais pas prétendre ne pas me souvenir de la dernière partie car c'est de celle-ci dont je me souviens le plus. Il est resté avec moi toute la nuit pour me réconforter et maintenant je suis face à lui, complètement désarmé.

**"Mais tu n'étais pas obligé.**

**\- Et vivre avec ta mort sur ma conscience, NON MERCI ! Même mort tu réussirais à hanter mon existence !"**  plaisante t-il.

Alors je ris, timidement, quelques secondes seulement. Je prends conscience qu'il a raison. J'ai tellement été stupide, borné et il a risqué sa propre vie pour moi. Je suis troublé. Faire diversion pour ne pas alourdir davantage l'ambiance.

 **"Quel heure est-il ? L'ouragan est passé? Le soleil a l'air de retour,** je lui demande alors que mon regard se pose sur les persiennes à moitié closes.

\- Il est presque midi. Et oui, c'est terminé, m'annonce-t-il en se levant du lit, prêt à se dirige vers la sortie. **On a commencé à débarrasser l'extérieur avec Niall et Liam ce matin. Il n'y a pas trop de dégâts, ça va. On va s'en charger. Tu devrais encore te reposer et manger un peu.**

 **\- Arrête Louis, je suis pas en sucre non plus, j'ai assez dormi....et puis, tes céréales toutes molles me donnent plus trop envie là"**  je hoche en même temps la tête vers le bol de céréales posé sur le plateau au sol. 

Il sourit.

Hier j'étais mis à nu, exposé de toutes mes faiblesses. Il a vu une partie de moi que très peu de personnes connaisse. Je dois maintenant reprendre du poil de la bête et ne pas me laisser submergé par toutes ces émotions. 

Ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend plus fort, pas vrai ?!

**************

Je suis dans le cabanon. Le petit bar extérieur sera bientôt prêt. J'installe les lumières, les quelques verres et bouteilles que Louis est allé chercher ce matin à Anguilla. Il nous a aussi enfin ramené des provisions et surtout des croissants tout frais, un bonheur. Je n'en avais pas mangé depuis mon séjour à Paris le mois dernier. Ses petites attentions me surprennent de plus en plus mais n'arrangent pas la situation. Je fonds davantage de jours en jours. Il est tellement différent depuis le naufrage. Hier après-midi j'ai finalement rejoint les garçons pour les aider à finir de nettoyer l'hôtel et les débris malgré les réticences de Louis. Niall m'a refait un check-up. Ma tension était bonne et tout allait bien. Il m'a juste obligé à boire très régulièrement et manger.

Rita est rentrée hier après-midi. Elle m'a sauté dans les bras d'ailleurs, tellement soulagée de me voir sain et sauf. Elle m'a insulté aussi,  _"Espèce de débile, tu nous as foutu la trouille... j'suis trop contente de te voir mon Hazza"_ , un truc dans ce style là si je me souviens bien. Et le mieux de tout, ça a été son comportement avec Louis. Elle s'est confondue en excuses de l'avoir mal jugé, d'avoir été trop acerbe avec lui. Après son arrivée, nous nous sommes installés dans sa chambre et c'est là que j'ai pu vraiment craquer. Je lui ai tout raconté. Ma peur, mes pensées morbides en attendant la fin et je lui ai dit à quel point je l'aimais, tout le discours que je m'étais imaginé à son attention. Une discussion à cœur ouvert. Puis, on a abordé le sujet Louis, mes doutes sur mes sentiments, mes interrogations. Elle me poussait dans ses bras depuis le début, mais j'imagine que pour elle aussi c'était un jeu, une plaisanterie. Je crois qu'elle commence à réellement comprendre que c'est plus que ça. Et maintenant c'est son nouveau héro,  _'il est courageux, beau, fort, c'est ton prince charmant'_  bla bla bla. Typiquement une réaction de fille!

J'entends le bruit du moteur d'un bateau s'approcher et s'arrêter au niveau du ponton. On est tous à Mélina. Des visiteurs ? Des clients? ça serait trop beau. Une voix résonne à travers l'air tranquille mais je ne distingue pas de suite. Une voix féminine, perçante et puis je la reconnais.

**"Faites attention à ma valise tout de même !**

**\- Désolé Milady, je suis chauffeur de taxi moi, pas hôtelier."**  s'exclame Basil.

Je sors aussitôt du cabanon. Mon Dieu ! Je crois que je me serais attendu à tout sauf à ÇA. Le calme était enfin de retour et je n'ai pas même le droit à une journée entière de répit. Ses talons claquent sur le bois du ponton et ses roulettes de valises se bloquent entre les lattes tous les deux mètres. Elles avancent ridiculement, en s'énervant de bon cœur, je l'entends marmonner. Et Basil qui la laisse planter là. A mon avis, elle a bien dû lui taper sur le système pendant le trajet en mer pour qu'il ne fasse aucun effort. C'est le type le plus serviable de la terre en temps normal. C'est sûr que lorsqu'on n'est pas habitué à la tornade Christy ça peut surprendre, encore plus que l'ouragan qui vient de passer. Je me dirige vers elle, le sourire crispé.

**"Harry, mon chou ! Mais c'est la croix et la bannière pour arriver jusqu'ici ! Quand elle m'a dit que c'était le bout du monde, je ne l'imaginais pas au sens littéral."**

Et bien on peut dire qu'elle n'a pas changé. Son tact et sa douceur légendaires. Mais comment Christy a su...elle, elle, elle...je réfléchie...c'est qui, elle? Rita ne m'aurait quand même pas vendu en douce. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle lâche sa valise et me prend dans ses bras, elle me sert si fort que j'ai du mal pas à parler.

**"Christy... c'est bon tu m'empêches de respirer là"**

Elle relâche son emprise, mais me prend la figure des deux mains, me tourne la tête à droite, à gauche comme pour vérifier si je vais bien et inspecter les moindres recoins de mon visage.

**"T'a pris un coup de soleil sur le nez, ça ne va pas du tout. Et tu as l'air fatigué, tu as des cernes... et tes cheveux, pourquoi tu les as attachés? Tu vas les abîmer...**

**\- Oh, Christy, c'est bon,** je lui ôte les mains de ma figure et me recule légèrement. C **a va je vais bien. Zen.**

**\- Ça te va bien à toi de me demander de rester zen! Tu m'abandonnes sans laisser de mot, sans me contacter et je ne dois pas m'inquiéter?**

**\- Christy...ne recommence pas s'il te plait. Je te l'ai dit que c'était une affaire familiale et quelques congés sabbatiques, pas de quoi s'alarmer**  - bon je pense qu'il vaut mieux lui taire les mésaventures depuis mon arrivée, inutile d'en rajouter - **Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et comment tu as su ?**

**\- Et bien cet accueil fait plaisir mon chéri. Ravie de voir que ma présence te remplit de joie.**

**\- Mais non Christy, arrête, tu exagères"**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa petite moue. Je sais très bien qu'elle en joue. Cette femme me connait par cœur, elle est comme une deuxième mère pour moi et dans le fond, oui, je l'admets, je suis heureux de la voir. Après toutes ces épreuves, et même si j'appréhende un peu son arrivée, je me dis que ce n'est pas plus mal de retrouver une personne de mon entourage, un visage familier et réconfortant. Je récupère alors sa valise, entoure mon autre bras autour de son cou et l'invite à avancer.

**"Allez, viens, tu dois être éreintée par ce long voyage, je vais te présenter Mélina"**

Elle me regarde l'air suspicieux.

Elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises !

**************

Je l'ai laissé s'installer dans l'une des chambres du haut. Je lui ai bien sur présenté Louis, Niall et Liam. Elle les a regardé de haut en bas comme s'ils étaient des sauvages. Le style décontracté c'est pas vraiment son truc. Même en vacances, elle est toujours tirée à quatre épingles, tenue parfaite exigée. Elle ne s'est d'ailleurs pas gardée de me faire également une réflexion sur ma propre tenue, T-shirt, slim plié au chevilles et tongs. Elle n'a jamais apprécié mon goût pour les maillots un peu plus Rock and Roll soit disant négligés. Oui bon il y a quelques petits trous par ci par là mais j'adore ce t-shirt Rolling Stones et je n'arrive pas à m'en séparer.

Je toque à sa porte de chambre et entre une fois qu'elle m'en donne la permission.

**"La chambre te plaît ? Désolé, il n'y a pas la clim mais peut-être qu'un jour j'y songerai.**

**\- Oui. C'est très mignon... Ceci dit, Harry, je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu me cacher une chose pareille. Tu réalises ce que tout ça veut dire j’espère ? Tu vas vraiment garder cet endroit, cette île ? C'est une grande responsabilité. Je t'adore mon chou, ne te méprends pas mais tu n'as jamais su t'occuper d'une plante verte alors un hôtel ?**

**\- Quelle considération ! Merci Christy. Ravi de voir que tu doutes à ce point de moi.**

**\- Non Harry mais sois réaliste. Je sais que tu es capable de beaucoup de choses mais cet héritage, cet engagement que tu as pris vis à vis de ton défunt grand-père pourrait chambouler toutes tes perspectives d'avenir. Réfléchit bien. Tu es parti sur un coup de tête. J'ai du supplier ta mère pour qu'elle me dise où tu étais.**

**\- Ma mère ?"**

Alors c'est ma mère qui lui a vendu la mèche. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à cela. Mais finalement logique, à part Rita et le notaire, elle était la seule au courant.

**"Oui, elle s'inquiète beaucoup. Tu ne l'as appelé que trois fois en quinze jours. Je lui ai promis de te faire entendre raison et de te ramener."**

Y a-t-il vraiment une raison à entendre? Qu'y a t-il de si fou dans ce projet, cet héritage? Mon grand-père s'en sortait lui. Pourquoi pas moi? J'ai envie de lui prouver que j'en suis capable et j'ai envie de me le prouver à moi-même.

C'est ça aussi la vie; les imprévus, les changements. Ça fait peur mais on ne peut pas les arrêter. Je vis des choses extraordinaires depuis trois ans mais je ne veux pas m'enfermer dans cette facilité. Je suis devenu trop dépendant des autres. Je me suis laissé porter par les flots de la gloire mais je ne veux plus. J'ai accepté cet héritage sur un coup de tête, je n'avais vraiment pas réalisé l'ampleur des conséquences mais je suis prêt à les affronter maintenant. Soit je m'adapte, soit je reste en arrière.

Les paroles de Paula me reviennent en mémoire. Je dois suivre mon cœur. et aujourd'hui mon cœur se tourne vers Mélina. J'ai décidé de me battre, j'ai décidé de vraiment prendre la relève de mon grand père, de marcher sur ses pas. J'emmerde les menaces. Vous pouvez les reprendre vos poissons morts, je ne partirai pas. J'ai survécu à une putain de tempête en mer alors que peut-il m'arriver de pire ?

**"Sandro aussi s'inquiète. Il ne s'en remet pas non plus de ton départ si précipité. Tu as été odieux avec lui.**

**-Si on pouvait éviter de parler de lui là tout de suite, ça m'arrangerait. J'ai pas franchement le temps ni l'envie de m'apitoyer sur son sort. Il fait le malheureux alors qu'au gala il ne s'est pas retenu d'aller brader notre soit disant histoire d'amour parfaite auprès des journalistes. Laisse moi rire."**

Non, non, non ! Pas le bon sujet à aborder maintenant. J'en ai déjà plein la tête. J'ai tiré un trait sur lui...ou pas. Rien que d'y penser, je ressens encore ce pincement au cœur. Ou c'est juste une question de fierté complémentent déplacée et démesurée.

**"Mais Alessandro n'as rien à voir là-dedans. Le soir du gala il ne savait pas qu'il parlait à une journaliste. Qu'est ce que tu crois mon chou ? Lui aussi je le connais par cœur. Amoureux comme il est je savais très bien qu'il ne garderait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Tu es son sujet de discussion favori. Harry tu te voiles la face, même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre j'ai bien vu que depuis quelques mois vous étiez plus... intimes... Et je ne parle pas que de vos parties de jambes en l'air."**

Je suis estomaqué par ce qu'elle vient d'admettre. Plus la confiance est grande, plus la trahison est douloureuse. Je crois que rien n'est plus blessant que de se faire trahir par l'une des personnes qui comptent le plus dans sa vie. Cette confession me met dans une rage folle. Et je me sens coupable vis à vis de Sandro.

**"QUOI ?! Tu l'as manipulé Christy et moi avec. Et moi qui ai cru que... je lui ai parlé comme à un moins que rien, je l'ai presque insulté alors qu'il essayait de se faire pardonner pour un truc qui le dépassait complètement. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu as fait ça Christy ?**

**\- Pour ton image voyons! Les médias ont remarqué qu'avec Sandro c'était différent et pourtant toi tu continues à batifoler.**

**\- Mais ça ne regarde personne putain ! Sandro et moi on n'est pas en couple, il le sait. Et je fais ce que je veux de mon cul !**

**\- En attendant, tu passes pour la traînée de service Harry ! Un de mes contacts m'a informé que le _Sun_ préparait un article bien salé sur tes mœurs assez...libertines si j'ose dire. Et ton exil n'aura pas calmé leurs ardeurs. Ils pensent que tu fuis et que tu pètes un plomb. J'ai réussi à limiter les dégâts mais il va sérieusement falloir te remettre sur le droit chemin."**

Ça fait mal. C'est vraiment ce qu'elle pense de moi ? Je n'en reviens pas. Je déteste quand Christy et moi on s'engueule. Je déteste cette tension. Je suis en colère, je suis déçu. Elle ne m'avait encore jamais fait un tel coup bas. Elle a toujours été transparentes sur ses intentions et sur ses stratégies de communications. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a trahi, que finalement c'est elle qui m'a salit.

**"Si c'était pour me dire ce genre de saloperie tu aurais pu t'abstenir. Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir jusqu'ici Christy, ça t'aurais épargné ce voyage si fatiguant.**

**\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix Harry, tu réponds à peine à mes appels, tu me laisses sans nouvelles, tu fais n'importe quoi ! Je te rappelle que tu es sous contrats et tu as des obligations à respecter !"**

Toutes ces années à me rassurer, à s'occuper de moi ce n'était que du business pour elle. J'en ai trop entendu. Je sors de la chambre comme une furie et claque la porte. Je suis encore dans le couloir quand je l'entends me rattraper.

**"Tu es injuste Harry. J'ai toujours tout fait pour toi. J'ai toujours été là pour rattraper tes frasques et voilà comment tu me remercies ?"**

Ses yeux noirs me fusillent. Elle tremble de colère. Christy est très impulsive, c'est une femme de caractère qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Manque de bol, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser berner non plus et je peux être très coriace et très chiant quand je m'y mets. Je crois que Rita, Sandro et Louis en ont fait les frais.

**"Tu vas me rendre folle Harry ! Ton caractère de petit merdeux ça ne prend plus. Tu ne serais rien sans moi"**

C'en est trop. Sans plus un mot, je me détourne de son regard et continue mon chemin. Comment avoir de la reconnaissance lorsque ses mots acides me blessent encore plus qu'une lame en plein cœur. Je l'entends crier mon prénom, elle me somme de revenir vers elle, me hurle que nous n'avons pas fini notre discussion mais je l'ignore. Elle se tient à l'autre bout du couloir devant sa porte. Je lui lance un dernier regard et je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui sors la première phrase qui me vient à l'esprit.

**"Tu devrais aller dire bonjour aux tortues, ça va te détendre !"**

Les larmes me piquent les yeux. Je ne suis qu'un pantin et qu'un gagne pain pour elle. Je prends conscience que ma vie n'est que du vent. Je remets tout en question, mon boulot, l'argent, le luxe, Christy, mes sois disant amis depuis que je suis top model. Sauf Rita, parce qu'avec elle c'est du vrai, du concret. Elle était là quand j'étais juste Harry et si demain tout devait s'arrêter je sais qu'elle ne m'abandonnerait pas.

Je descends les escaliers le cœur lourd et puis je souris nerveusement en repensant à ma dernière réplique. Elle n'a pas vraiment dû comprendre le rapport et j'avoue moi non plus.Oh putain mais oui ! C'est ça. Tout s'illumine. Un éclair de lucidité. Les tortues. Louis, son discours sur la richesse de Mélina et de cette nature si pure au-delà de tout entendement. Je n'ai rien vu, je n'avais rien compris. La solution est là devant mes yeux et Louis tel le messager de mon Grand-père essaie de m'ouvrir les yeux depuis le début. 

Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de cette évidence ?

**************

Je me suis levé aux aurores. Impossible de fermer l'œil cette nuit. Ma dispute avec Christy n'a pas arrangé les choses. L'atmosphère qui régnait au dîner hier soir était pesante. Christy et moi ne nous sommes plus adressés la parole. Bien sûr j'avais interdit à qui que ce soit de lui parler des menaces et de la tempête. Sujets tabous parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle me donne tort. Je sais pertinemment qu’elle retournerait ces événements contre moi, qu'elle les utiliserait pour me manipuler et me faire rentrer à Londres sur le champ. Monsieur Gallieno, en bon dragueur italien invétéré s'en est chargé. Pour une fois qu'il se rend utile. Elle était exaspérée de la lourdeur de cet homme mais pour être franc je n'en avais strictement rien à faire, qu'elle se débrouille ! Liam, Louis et Niall s'en amusaient. Ils n'oseront pas me le dire mais je crois qu'ils n'apprécient pas beaucoup Christy. Ils ont profité de leur soirée pour aller fumer leur joint dehors comme ils aiment souvent le faire au bord de la plage. Je ne leur dis rien, à quoi bon. Pas plus tard qu'il y a un an, je m'enfilais bien des rails de coke dans les soirée huppées de Londres, jusqu'à ce que Sandro me sorte de toute cette merde. J'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie. Rita et moi avons passé la soirée à deux dans sa chambre, à discuter de tout et de rien et nous avons fini par nous endormir sur son lit.

Je me suis accordé une balade sur la plage. La brise matinale m'a aidé à me rafraîchir les idées. Je suis maintenant dans le bureau de mon grand-père, je me tiens debout face à sa bibliothèque. Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche. Je vis à cent à l'heure depuis trois ans et pourtant j'ai l'impression que mon existence n'a pas été aussi mouvementée que depuis que je suis arrivé aux Caraïbes. Je réalise que nous sommes déjà mi-Novembre, que je suis là depuis presque vingt jours et que l'hôtel est toujours à l'abandon. Nos efforts de publicité ne portent pas leur fruits. Rita et moi allons devoir de nouveau faire un tour d'Anguilla. Je devrais rappeler Sophia aussi. Je désespère. Mon idée tourbillonne dans ma tête mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Le problème c'est que je n'y connais rien du tout en faune marine. Il faut que j'aille voir Paula au siège de SOS Seabed, que j'aille voir Steve pour lui parler de mon idée. Il me l'a dit lui-même, il connaît du monde, il peut facilement trouver des financements. Hors de question que je laisse tomber. Quand je pense qu'avant l'ouragan j'étais à deux doigt de le faire. Je sens que la vie me met à l'épreuve, c'est sans doute un signe du destin. Ce signe que j'attendais désespérément. Il est temps que je sorte de ma zone de confort et que je reprenne ma vie en main. Mais je ne suis pas assez expérimenté et fort pour faire ça tout seul. Ça fuse dans ma tête, je suis excité, énervé et frustré.

Je commence par inspecter la bibliothèque. Je trouve deux ouvrages sur le sujet qui m'intéresse. Je ne suis pas surpris que Grand-père les avaient. Je me dirige ensuite vers son bureau. Je pose les bouquins et ouvrent les tiroirs. Je fouille à l'aveugle sans trop savoir sur quoi je vais tomber. La moindre archive, le moindre manuscrit pourraient m'aider. Je me laisse emporter par cette agitation, mais je ne trouve rien de bien intéressant. L'impatience me gagne, je suis survolté.

**"Harry calme-toi, tu es à bout de nerfs là."**

Je sursaute aussitôt au son de sa voix. Il est rentré dans le bureau et je ne l'ai même pas entendu. Pourtant l'hôtel est calme. Si calme qu'on peut presque entendre le bruit des vagues se coucher sur le sable. Je pensais que tout le monde dormait encore mais vu sa tête, il faut croire que Louis aussi a été touché par l'insomnie cette nuit. Il a des cernes monstrueuses. Ses cheveux sont mouillés et encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Pourtant il reste adorablement sexy. C'est assez paradoxal mais ça le décrit bien. Un chaton sauvage.

**"Je range, ça me détend.**

**\- Oui, enfin... tu as une drôle de façon de ranger."**  dit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

Ok, merde, il a raison, j'ai tout étalé, c'est le bazar. Je perds un peu les pédales. L'arrivée de Christy a réveillé en moi une ferveur que je ne soupçonnais pas. Et puis, Louis qui s'inquiète pour un oui ou pour un non depuis qu'il m'a sauvé de la tempête. J'ai parfois l'impression que c'est bien plus compliqué que ça, qu'il me cache des choses. Il épie le moindre de mes faits et gestes et ça en devient gênant.

Je soupire. Il s'approche de moi et prend les quelques papiers que je tenais dans les mains. Je suis surpris par son geste et l'interroge du regard. Il les posent sur la table de bureau.

 **"Allez, viens, je t'emmène"**  m'annonce t-il par un hochement de tête.

**\- Ouuuuh, Louis Tomlinson me propose un rendez-vous ?**

**\- Dans tes rêves, Styles !"**

Il hausse rapidement des sourcils et me sort son plus beau sourire de tombeur. S'il savait à quoi ressemblent mes rêves. Il s'approche un peu plus. Il sent divinement bon. Un mélange de lotion après rasage et de gel douche.

**"Na, j'ai juste besoin de mon échappatoire et je crois que toi aussi tu as besoin d'un break."**

Il me fait un clin d'œil. Il attrape ma main et nous dirige tous les deux vers la sortie de la pièce. Je ne sais pas où il m'emmène mais nous voilà partis tous les deux.

C'est une grande première...

 


	10. Un rêve d'enfant

PDV LOUIS

Début Novembre

Le silence plane désormais entre Harry et moi. Seule la musique résonne dans l'habitacle de la jeep. J'ai mis mon vieil album de Red Hot Chili Peppers, le meilleur! Après un interrogatoire poussé pendant le trajet en bateau pour arriver jusqu'à Crocus Bay, il a abandonné. Je ne lâcherai rien. J'ai envie de le surprendre et il a finalement accepté de me suivre sans plus de questions. Il me fait confiance je crois. La tête appuyée contre le dossier, je peux voir qu'il a fermé les yeux derrière ses Ray-Ban, il laisse la brise lui caresser le visage. Je ne sais pas s'il dort ou s'il se détend tout simplement. Nous roulons depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Nous sommes presque arrivés à l'endroit où je souhaite l'emmener. J'espère qu'il n'a jamais tenté cette expérience auparavant, je doute fortement mais vu ses nombreux déplacements professionnels aux quatre coins du monde il a peut-être déjà essayé. Soudain je me sens con et j'ai peur de faire chou blanc.

Je gare la voiture sur le parking et arrête le moteur. Aucune réaction. Il a vraiment dû s'endormir. Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il est épuisé. Je ne suis personne pour juger cette femme mais débarquer comme cela à l'improviste ne va certainement pas aider Harry à faire redescendre tout le stress qu'il accumule depuis 15 jours. Christy a l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui, elle a un comportement très maternel mais leur dispute n'est pas passée inaperçue hier soir. Tous les murs de l'hôtel ont tremblé et pour éviter toute indiscrétion, Rita, Liam, Niall, Gallieno et moi, nous sommes tous réfugiés sur la plage. Ouverture non officielle de son foutu cabanon. L'ironie de la situation nous a bien fait rire d'ailleurs. Lui et son idée stupide de bar extérieur nous a bien servi en définitive. Nous avons sorti les tabourets, les transats et on s'est enfilé des cocktails en attendant que les deux oiseaux sauvages se calment. J'avoue que l'envie d'écouter leur prise de bec était très forte mais je me suis abstenu.

L'embrasser pour le réveiller serait mal venu, n'est-ce pas ? Je détache ma ceinture et lui caresse délicatement le bras en répétant son prénom. Son corps réagit aussitôt au son de ma voix. Il se tortille légèrement comme si mon geste l'avait chatouillé. Il tourne sa tête dans ma direction et me sourit.

"Allez la marmotte, on est arrivés.

\- Tu m'as kidnappé pour aller sur un... parking ? me demande-t-il en soulevant ses lunettes de soleil sur la tête et en regardant tout autour de lui, encore à moitié endormi.

\- Ouais, j'ai ma planque un peu plus loin pour t'attacher et je compte bien exiger une grosse rançon."

Je le regarde feignant un regard mauvais mais mon sérieux n'est que de courte durée parce que, franchement, sa gueule de bisounours qui vient de se réveiller et qui ne comprend rien à ma blague pourrie me fait mourir de rire. En devinant que je me fiche de lui, il me donne un léger coup de poing sur le bras en marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles. Note à moi-même, Harry n'aime pas qu'on le réveille.

"Tu dormiras ce soir.

\- J'ai passé une nuit de merde, râle t-il.

\- Et bien comme ça on est deux, allez bouge tes fesses."

Oui, parce que pendant que Monsieur se torture l'esprit avec Mélina, l'infraction qui a eu lieu sur la plage et l'arrivée fracassante de son agent, moi je me suis coltiné des recherches toute la nuit sur son cousin, ses relations et son passé. Ce mec a l'air clean et ça me fout en rogne. Soit il l'est vraiment, et allez savoir pourquoi, j'en doute; soit il est très bien protégé mais, par qui?Nous descendons de la jeep et je l'invite à me suivre. La seule consigne que je lui ai donné ce matin avant de partir de Mélina c'est "enfile un short de bain". Nous traversons un parking en terre battue un peu perdu au milieu de nul part. Après quelques centaine de mètres à pied, nous arrivons devant un bâtiment bleu et blanc. En voyant l'inscription sur la devanture, Harry s'arrête aussitôt et se retourne vers moi avec un grand sourire, tel un enfant devant un sapin de Noel illuminé.

"C'est pas une blague, Louis?"

Je lis dans son regard qu'il est vraiment surpris et heureux. J'ai réussi mon coup et ça me réjouis d'autant plus. C'est Arthur qui m'a amené ici la première fois, au tout début, lorsque je suis arrivé à Anguilla. Il connaît très bien le gérant, c'est un des bénévoles de l'association SOS Seabed avec lequel il faisait ses excursions en mer. Il me paraissait naturel que je fasse, à mon tour, découvrir cet endroit à Harry. Il est encore très tôt et, la période touristique n'étant pas à son apogée en ce moment, ça va être assez calme. Exactement ce qu'il nous faut. Les animaux ont un pouvoir relaxant et en particulier ceux-là.

"C'est un de mes rêves de gosse Louis, comm... comment t'as su?"

Ses yeux brillent, son sourire est plus radieux que jamais. Je crois que j'ai touché un point sensible. Sa réaction va au delà de mes espérances.

"Tu n'as jamais...

\- Non, j'ai jamais eu l'occasion. Mon grand-père m'en parlait quand j'étais petit et j'ai toujours voulu essayer. C'est pour de vrai, Louis? On va vraiment...

\- Oui, pour de vrai."

Il me faite rire. On dirait un gamin de 10 ans à qui l'on annonce un séjour à Disneyland.

"T'es prêt ?

\- Punaise ouais, carrément !"

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée. Greg, le patron nous accueille chaleureusement. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis les obsèques d'Arthur, alors je suis content de le revoir, en des circonstances plus joyeuses. Le centre se trouve sur la pointe sud de l'île, à l'opposé de La Valley donc j'y vais rarement. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, je lui ai présenté Harry. Greg s'est montré très agréable et l'a tout de suite mis à l'aise. Il nous a invité à partager un café et des viennoiseries avec lui dans son bureau. Nous avons surtout parlé de Mélina et d'Arthur, forcément. Une hôtesse d'accueil frappe à la porte et nous apporte les combinaisons à enfiler. Nous allons nous changer dans des cabines individuelles et nous nous rejoignons dehors. Harry est surexcité. Il sautille et tape dans ses mains à la vue du bassin qui se profile devant nous. J'adore le voir dans cet état mais ce que j'aime par dessus tout c'est pouvoir admirer les courbes de son corps dans cette combinaison de plongée moulante. C'est une combinaison à manches et jambes courtes qui laisse encore entrevoir certains de nos tatouages. Je réalise qu'il en a aussi sur les chevilles. Pourtant j'en ai eu des occasion de le mater, mais je n'avais jamais prêté attention aux inscriptions gravées sur sa peau à cet endroit. Il m'interroge du regard.

"J'ai l'air ridicule c'est ça? me demande-t-il accompagné d'une petite grimace.

\- Non, je... j'avais jamais fais attention à tes tatouages autour des chevilles et... Oh bordel, tu en a même un sur ton orteil? Mais Harry, pourquoi?" lui dis-je en me baissant légèrement pour avoir une meilleure visibilité sur son pied.

\- Je l'ai fait moi-même. Ne me demande pas plus d'explications. Une soirée bien trop arrosée avec des potes."

Le mot "BIG" écrit sur son gros orteil. J'explose de rire, ça c'est pas commun. A dire vrai, je ne l'imagine pas faire ce genre de chose. Je me rends compte que l'image que je m'étais faite de lui disparaît peu à peu. J'oublie qu'avant d'être Harry Styles, le top model sous les feux de la rampe, il devait être un ado comme tous les autres.

"T'es mal placé pour te moquer, t'as vu tes bras ! Non mais tu as un jeu de morpion tatoué, toi !"

En même temps je lève l'avant-bras, j'inspecte mes tatouages. C'est vrai que bon nombre d'entre eux sont risibles. Harry en profite pour m'attraper le bras et l'étudie de plus prêt. Ses doigts caressent le pourtour des dessins et s'arrêtent sur ma boussole. J'en ai de légers frissons.

"Elle est chouette, c'est joli.

\- Il est récent. Je l'ai fait quand Arthur nous a quitté."

Aussitôt nos regards se lèvent à l'unisson et nos yeux se croisent. C'est un symbole important pour moi. Arthur n'a fait partie de ma vie que trois ans mais il a pris une place très importante. Il m'a aidé à surmonter la mort de mon meilleur ami et a été un guide spirituel pour moi. J'ai appris à m'ouvrir sur un monde différent malgré mon boulot prenant et hors du commun. Harry me regarde tendrement, il est assez ému par ma révélation.

"C'est marrant, sans le savoir, on a tous les deux des tatouages qui se complètent",m'annonce-t-il timidement.

Bizarrement, oui, nous avons ce lien indescriptible envers cet homme qui aimait profondément la vie, la nature et la mer. Il m'explique que le bateau, la sirène, l'ancre sont des dessins qu'il a effectivement gravés dans sa peau en hommage à son grand-père. Après cet instant émotion, je secoue la tête et lui propose d'avancer.

Nous voilà donc tous les deux, assis sur le rebord du bassin du Dolphin Discovery Center.C'est un énorme enclos parqué d'un long ponton en bois qui s'étend sur plusieurs centaines de mètre carré au milieu duquel se trouve plusieurs bassins et des dauphins, bien sûr.Une réserve naturelle que Greg a construit il y a quinze ans. Ancien dresseur d'un célèbre parc aquatique de Floride, il a finalement été dégoûté de son métier, ou plutôt de ses employeurs et a tout plaqué pour venir s'installer ici. Il se donne à fond pour ce centre hors du commun. C'est pas une partie de plaisir car il doit constamment se battre pour obtenir des subventions. Ses opérations de sauvetage lui coûtent très cher, mais sa passion pour cet animal est plus forte que tout. J'admire énormément ce type. C'était aussi l'une des missions principales de SOS Seabed.Comme je l'avais prédit, il n'y a personne. Greg nous a annoncé que nous aurions le droit à une séance privée car le centre n'est pas ouvert au grand public ce matin. Petit privilège d'être une bonne connaissance et la venue de Harry l'a convaincu de nous offrir ce plaisir.

"On est seul? C'est normal ?

\- Oui, le centre est fermé aux touristes pour l'instant.

\- Mais tu ne m'a rien dit, il fallait payer? Tu me diras si je te dois...

\- C'est bon Harry t'en fais pas. Greg est un ami.

\- Je suis étonné quand même. Toi qui prône la liberté des animaux et leur bien être, ils sont captifs ici, je me trompe?

\- C'est particulier. Ces dauphins sont des... rescapés, si je puis dire. Ils ont soit été blessés par des pêcheurs ou retrouvés échoués mais la plupart sont des dauphins provenant de parcs aquatiques. Ils deviennent trop vieux ou étaient malades. Ces dauphins ne sont plus capables de vivre en pleine mer. C'est pas franchement dans ses convictions de le faire ouvrir au public plusieurs jours par semaine mais c'est une façon d'obtenir des fonds. Et contrairement aux parcs d'attraction, on ne les oblige à rien ici, ils sont habitués au contact avec les humains et agissent selon leurs envies. C'est la façon de Greg de leur offrir une belle fin de carrière si j'ose dire. Tu comprends ?

\- C'est une sorte de maison de retraite pour dauphins?"

Je pouffe de rire. Il est adorable.

"Oui Harry, on peut dire ça comme ça."

Harry est un peu hésitant. Il ne sait pas bien comment se comporter alors je plonge le premier et l'invite à me rejoindre en lui tendant le bras. Je reste à la surface de l'eau en faisant aller mes jambes. Il attrape ma main et je le tire vers moi ce qui le fait directement tomber à l'eau. Nos doigts se lâchent le temps qu'il revienne à la surface et lorsque son visage sort de l'eau, je vois son regard méfiant. Il tousse et je rigole de ma connerie. Il reprend vite ses esprits et commence à me jetter de l'eau au visage en m'insultant d'enfoiré. Mais je sais qu'il le dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie. On se chamaille quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'un dauphin s'approche de lui. Il s'arrête. Il reste sur place tout en continuant à faire doucement aller ses jambes dans l'eau. Ses gestes deviennent plus timides pour ne pas effrayer le dauphin. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand et je sens l'émerveillement remplir son regard.

"Louis, Louis, je fais quoi? me demande-t-il d'une voix un peu craintive.

\- Reste tranquille, agis normalement, il viendra à toi."

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se produit. C'est un moment intense. Le dauphin vient l'effleurer légèrement. Harry le suit du regard et n'arrive plus à l'en détacher. L'animal nous tourne autour, il joue et se met à émettre de légers sons comme s'il souhaitait communiquer avec nous. Un deuxième dauphin puis un troisième nous rejoignent et la magie opère. Sous mon regard très attendri, je vois Harry prendre de plus en plus confiance et commencer à nager. L'un des cétacés nage juste à côté de lui en se roulant sur lui-même. J'observe Harry, il a le sourire jusqu'au oreille et je suis charmé par ce joli spectacle. La main un peu tremblante, il finit par caresser l'animal sur le ventre. C'est incroyable, le dauphin s'est laissé apprivoiser en l'espace de quelques minutes. Je pense qu'il a senti la douceur de cet homme qui continue de me fasciner jour après jour. Je suis intimement convaincu du pouvoir magique que cet animal a dans la capacité d'ouvrir nos cœurs. C'est fou mais ils diffusent un bien être incomparable et capte toutes les émotions. Le dauphin continue de suivre Harry l'invitant implicitement à attraper son aileron. Harry m'interroge du regard et je lui fais un signe de tête. Un peu tremblant, il finit par poser sa main sur le corps de l'animal et se laisse entièrement aller. Je le vois s'envoler sur les flots, les remous des vagues lui éclaboussant le visage. Je l'entends rire et pousser des "wow" à tue-tête. Maintenant que je sais qu'Harry est beaucoup plus à l'aise, j'en fais autant avec un autre dauphin à côté de moi. Nous nous laissons porter dans cette danse aquatique, touchés par leur grâce en oubliant tout.

Nous nous sommes de nouveau assis sur le bord du bassin après une bonne vingtaine de minutes passées dans l'eau. Les dauphins continuent de nous divertir en nous offrant des sauts, et d'autres acrobaties. Nous rions, nous applaudissons, ils nous répondent. J'aimerais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Le sourire ne quitte pas le visage d'Harry et je ne me lasse pas de l'admirer. Il tourne soudainement sa tête vers moi en se rendant compte que je le regardais lui, et pas les dauphins. Il me sourit.

"Quoi ?

\- Rien. Tu as l'air heureux. C'est plaisant à regarder."

Il rougit et baisse la tête timidement.

"Ça va? Je veux dire... vraiment Harry, je veux savoir avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé et c'est pas pour me moquer. Je te demande sérieusement comment tu te sens, et pas seulement là, maintenant."

Il soupire et hésite. Merde j'ai sans doute gâché le moment mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander. Je m'inquiète sincèrement.

"Ça va...je crois que ça va Louis. En toute franchise j'appréhendais de reprendre le bateau ce matin quand tu m'a proposé de partir et...

\- Merde Harry, j'y ai pas pensé un seul instant, j'suis bête !

\- Arrête Louis, c'est rien, ça a été finalement, la preuve. Et je ne regrette pas. C'est magique ce que tu viens de m'offrir."

Je lui souris. 

Il a des étoiles plein les yeux et pour rien au monde je n'échangerais ce regard.

"Alors c'est pour ça l'interrogatoire dans le bateau pendant le trajet ce matin, pour penser à autre chose? Je me disais aussi que tu n'étais pas une si grande pipelette en temps normal !"

Il me frappe le bras.

"Hé je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te moquer?! Et je voulais vraiment savoir où tu m'emmenais... sa voix s'adoucit et devient plus réticente. Mais oui, ça me permettait de ne pas y penser."

Il baisse les yeux et me sort sa petite moue d'enfant perdu. Il se met à nu devant moi en dévoilant ses craintes et je sais que la situation n'est pas évidente à gérer pour lui, ni à admettre. Il me dit qu'il va bien mais je discerne ses failles. Je fonds littéralement et je ressens encore plus l'envie de le protéger.

**********

"Tu m'emmènes où maintenant ?

\- Dans mon jardin secret."

Il m'interroge du regard ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse mais ne me questionne pas plus. Je crois qu'il aime cette sensation de laisser aller. Il lâche enfin prise et c'est très agréable de le voir aussi détendu. je crois que la séance de ce matin avec les dauphins l'a complètement chamboulé.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire suite à tous ces événements. J'ai tellement envie de profiter de cette journée hors du temps, comme une parenthèse, une bulle de tranquillité qu'on a décidé de s'accorder. Je vois bien qu'il essaie de faire face à tout ce qui lui arrive mais qu'il a peur. Même si parfois cette contenance m'agace, j'admire malgré tout sa ténacité. En tout cas, de mon côté je n'abandonnerai pas. Je trouverai les enfoirés qui ont commis ces horreurs. Même si j'ai mon idée bien arrêtée sur le commanditaire. Encore faut-il rassembler les preuves et ce salopard à le bras long à Anguilla. J'aimerais, pour une fois, que mon instinct se trompe mais il m'a rarement fait défaut et c'est ce qui me fait peur. Je pense qu'Harry est à mille lieues de soupçonner ce que je redoute le plus.

Niall a épluché discrètement les caméras de surveillance situées sur la plage hier matin pendant qu'on débarrassait les débris suite à l'ouragan. Tout s'est passé en pleine nuit et malgré les caméras infrarouges, on ne voit pas grand chose. Deux silhouettes aux allures masculines habillées tout en noir en train d'éparpiller les poissons morts sur la plage et l'un d'entre eux écrire le message sur le pilier du ponton avec le sang. C'est dégueulasse. Quand Niall nous a montré les images avant qu'Harry ne se réveille, j'étais dégoûté. Je m'en veux encore de n'avoir rien entendu. Ni Liam, ni Niall. Nous n'avons pas affaire à des amateurs. Ils ont été très rapides et très efficaces. Depuis le début, je flippe pour la sécurité de Gallieno. Finalement c'est Harry le plus en danger et on a rien vu. Je suis en colère contre moi-même. Harry ne sait pas pour les caméras et je ne veux pas lui dire. Je sais pertinemment que la menace des poissons et le trafic du moteur du zodiac sont liés mais tant que je n'aurai pas tiré cette histoire au clair, hors de question que je ne l'effraie davantage. Il a subi assez de choc ces dernières quarante-huit heures.

"T'as l'air soucieux tout à coup?" son visage est tourné vers moi.

C'est vrai que nous roulons depuis quelques minutes et je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Après notre passage au dolphinarium et un sandwich mangé sur le pouce, je voulais l'emmener dans un autre endroit alors nous avons repris la route. Je secoue la tête légèrement et lui souris. Je ne le regarde qu'un court instant parce que, premièrement, je conduis mais aussi et surtout parce que ses prunelles vertes me fixent si intensément que je serais capable de m'arrêter, là en plein milieu de la route, et lui sauter dessus.

"Désolée, je... réfléchissais."

Petit raclement de gorge. 

Ramasse ton menton et essuie ta bave, Louis. 

Il est trop magnifique. 

Je n'arrive pas à me faire une raison, il a plein de défauts pourtant mais je crois que mon objectivité s'est envolée lorsque mon regard a croisé le sien le premier jour. C'est étrange d'y repenser. J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité est passée. On en a fait du chemin depuis. C'était pas gagné vu nos rapports et aujourd'hui je l'emmène dans mon endroit secret, là où personne n'est jamais allé, pas même Niall, Liam ou Arthur. Cet endroit où j'aime me retrouver, je m'apprête à le lui faire découvrir. Bien sûr que tout cela a une signification, du moins je le pense. Ce n'est pas un acte irréfléchi et anodin mais il ne le saura jamais. C'est ma façon silencieuse et implicite de lui transmettre cette chose que je m'interdis, cette chose que je tais.

"Tu réfléchis encore là ? Je ne sais pas où t'es parti mais c'est loin ! Waow Lou."

Ce surnom soudain me refroidit. Ça va passer Louis .

"Ho Lou... heu Louis pardon...je... désolée c'est sorti tout seul.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai juste fait un saut dans le passé mais c'est rien, ça ne me dérange pas."

Dans le fond ça me fait mal mais je ne peux pas lui interdire. Il ne comprendrait pas et je ne veux pas lui expliquer. Cependant, sa façon de le prononcer est différente de celle de Stan. Lui, c'était, toujours en soirée dans des états d'ébriété plus qu'avancés quand on n'était pas en mission. Merde, on était de sacrés fêtards ! Il me manque toujours autant ce p'tit con. Harry, j'ai senti dans sa voix que c'était plus doux, plus affectueux.

"Souvenir d'enfance ?

\- On va dire ça."

Non pas du tout Harry. Souvenir pas si lointain. 

Souvenir de mon meilleur ami qui n'est plus. 

Souvenir douloureux. 

J'essaie de me concentrer pour ne pas perdre cette bonne humeur qui ne nous quitte pas depuis ce matin. Ca serait dommage de tout gâcher. Je réfléchis à un moyen de détourner la conversation mais Harry en profite pour rebondir sur celui-ci.

"Parle moi de toi. Je ne sais même pas quel âge tu as, d'où tu viens, ce que tu faisais avant d'être ici.

\- Ma vie t'intéresse tant que ça ?

\- Tout m'intéresse chez toi, tu es un sujet passionnant, tu ne le savais pas, cher Monsieur Tommo ?

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Je suis sérieux Louis. Je vais finir par croire que tu me caches des choses. C'est vrai, je ne sais absolument rien de toi alors que toi tu en sais beaucoup sur moi. c'est frustrant.

\- On dit que les mecs mystérieux, c'est super bandant."

Oh merde ! 

Je devrais tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de parler. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Je dérape un peu trop là. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil vers lui en espérant qu'il n'ait pas relevé mais vu son regard de braise je pense que si, il a très bien entendu.

"C'est donc ça!" s'exclame-t-il.

Sur une échelle de un à dix, je place ma gêne actuelle à environ cinquante. Et il se met à rire. Il se fout littéralement de ma gueule. C'est n'importe quoi. Depuis quinze jours on se rentre dedans, on se cherche, on joue et pour une malheureuse réplique un peu sexuellement osée je me sens tout penaud. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension. 

Petit Louis s'est perdu, son papa et sa maman l'attendent à l'accueil.

Ridicule !

Nous voilà enfin rendus à destination. Je vois la plage se profiler devant nous.

"On est arrivés."

Sauvé par le timing parfait. Je peux sentir toute sa frustration à travers son soupire. J'ai évité de prolonger ce malaise. Et puis, je n'aime pas parler de moi, de mon passé, de ma vie parce que finalement, je ne distingue plus le vrai du faux. Toutes ces années à mentir, à faire semblant, je ne saurais même pas quoi lui raconter, par quoi commencer. "Alors en fait Harry, j'étais comptable mais pas vraiment. Je me rendais juste dans un faux bureau à Londres pour aller secrètement dans la base du MI6 parce que je suis agent secret et... " non je m'égare. Un jour peut-être je pourrai mais je ne suis pas prêt.

Je stationne ma jeep en rebord de sable et descends du véhicule. Harry en fait de même et regarde tout autour de lui. C'est une petite parcelle de plage entourée de récifs comme une crique perdue. Il y a juste une petite cabine de douche en bois qui a été installée quelques mois auparavant, alimentée par un réservoir d'eau de pluie donc, forcément, eau froide. C'est Jake, un gars de l'île qui tient le Surfing Shop qui a eu l'autorisation d'installer cette douche. Elle est assez sommaire mais fait parfaitement l'affaire. Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup à connaître cet endroit et avec la dizaine d'autres surfeurs, nous avons fait un pacte de ne jamais révéler son existence car c'est notre paradis et nous voulons le conserver le plus longtemps possible. Bon du coup, j'enfreins la règle aujourd'hui mais Harry vaut bien une petite exception. Et je sais qu'il restera discret si je lui demande. Il ne trahira pas ma confiance.

L'endroit est désert, c'est parfait.

Je me dirige vers le côté de la jeep et insère ma clé dans le verrou de sécurité pour libérer ma planche de surf des barres de toit. Je récupère également mon sac de sport situé à l'arrière. Ma planche et ma combinaison ne quittent jamais ma voiture, déjà pour éviter les va-et-vient entre Melina et Anguilla et ensuite, pour parer à toute envie soudaine parce que je ne peux jamais vraiment prévoir à l'avance à quel moment je peux m'offrir ces petits moments de liberté. Harry fait le tour de la jeep et se rapproche de moi. En me voyant faire, il reste bouche bée, les yeux ébahis.

"C'est ça ton jardin secret ? Tu... tu surfes ?

\- Je ne laisse pas une planche sur le toit de ma jeep juste pour décorer, Harry.

\- Oui, je me doute. J'ai juste pas réalisé ce matin quand on a pris la route, c'est stupide. Mais attends, tu... enfin... j'ai jamais fait ça.

\- Je vais t'apprendre."

Je lui fais un clin d'oeil pour le rassurer mais sa petit bouille toute paniquée me fait encore plus sourire. Une fois ma planche attrapée, je la plante dans le sable, à côté de mon sac. Je retire mes vans et les jettent sur le siège. J'enlève mon t-shirt et mon jean. Je suis en short de bain face à Harry qui à l'air de bien apprécier le spectacle. Je récupère ma combi dans mon sac et je m'apprête à l'enfiler mais je sens que son regard devient de plus en plus insistant. Je bloque l'espace d'une seconde. Il se mord légèrement la lèvre inférieure. J'adore quand il fait ça et j'avoue que cette lueur de désir que j'aperçois dans ses yeux m'excite au plus haut point mais il constate que je me suis soudainement arrêté et que je l'ai pris en flagrant délit de reluquage extrême. Il baisse la tête sur le champs, voulant probablement cacher ses joues rosies par la honte. Et bien sûr, le Louis moqueur revient instantanément au galop, c'est trop tentant.

"Tu comptes me mater longtemps? "

Il ferme les yeux et déglutit difficilement.

"Allez, je déconne, déshabille toi, ce sera plus pratique que ton slim supra moulant.

\- J'ai pas de combi, moi?"

J'en sors une deuxième de mon sac et lui tend en lui expliquant que Greg m'en a prêté une du dolphinarium. Je l'ai récupéré discrètement pendant qu'il se changeait, il n'a rien capté.Je me dirige plus près de la mer. Harry me rejoint sur le sable et pendant qu'il se déshabille, j'installe une serviette et prépare la planche. La mer est calme, ça ne va pas être l'éclate totale mais j'imagine que pour faire un premier cours c'est suffisant. Il me rejoint aussitôt et là, commence le moment le plus cocasse de tous les temps.

**********

Harry est nul ! J'éclate de rire parce que, même avec les simulations que nous avons faites sur le sable un peu plus tôt, il n'arrive même pas à rester debout. J'essaie de lui montrer les mouvements de base depuis plus d'une demie heure et il en est incapable.

"Mais Harry, t'es mannequin ! Putain, ils vous apprennent pas à tenir en équilibre dans vos agences ou quoi ?

\- Tu crois quoi, Louis ? Je défile pas en talons ! Je reste un mec, merci!"

Je l'ai vexé. Il baisse les bras et me propose de continuer tout seul. Il boude et je ne veux pas le laisser tomber mais il insiste en m'affirmant qu'il s'en remettra. Le surf n'est apparemment pas un sport fait pour lui. C'est mal mais l'envie de dompter les quelques vagues timides me titille trop alors je craque. Il sort de l'eau et retourne s'asseoir sur le sable. C'est une sensation étrange de se sentir observé. Moi qui aime tant m'évader et ne penser à rien quand je suis sur ma planche, je ressens ce picotement dans la poitrine de le savoir seul. Je ne prends pas autant de plaisir que d'habitude et je suis frustré alors je le rejoins après seulement quelques figures.Nous sommes assis sur la serviette côte à côte devant l'océan trop calme. La leçon n'a définitivement pas été fructueuse.

"Tu es déçu?" je l'interroge.

Il est penseur, plongé dans sa bulle. Je lui fais un signe de la main devant son visage pour le ramener à moi. Je crois que j'ai bien fait de revenir rapidement car en seulement quinze minutes, il a eu le temps de bien cogiter. Je l'ai presque perdu.

"A quoi tu penses?"

Il retourne derechef sa tête vers moi et me fixe un instant. Il ouvre la bouche puis se rétracte. Il hésite, il cherche ses mots quand, soudain, il se lance.

"Tu m'apprendras ? Tout ce que tu sais sur les tortues. Tu m'apprendras ?"

C'est sorti de nulle part. Comme ça, sans prévenir. Je lui fais les grands yeux, traduisant mon étonnement suite à sa question. Pourquoi à cet instant précis Harry Styles a l'envie soudaine de s'intéresser à la vie passionnante des tortues de mer? Ce mec ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. Pour le coup, je suis sans voix et je ne sais pas quoi rétorquer.Une grande première.

"J'ai eu un flash hier et je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Et puis, notre visite ce matin au dolphinarium m'a encore plus faire réfléchir. Tu vois j'ai repensé à notre visite de Mélina et à ce que tu m'as dis sur les tortues Luth en voie d'extinction. J'ai été subjugué, tu sais, par cet animal. J'ai rien dis depuis mais ne crois pas que je m'en fiche. Tu crois qu'on pourrait construire un centre d'observation ou quelque chose sur Mélina pour aider à leur survie? J'y connais rien Louis, j'aurais sûrement besoin d'aide mais ça fuse dans ma tête... je ne sais pas... c'est ridicule. Non, oublie. Je...

\- Il était temps que tu te réveilles."

Je le taquine mais dans le fond, je ressens une profonde fierté de ce qu'il devient, de ce qu'il est.

"Hééé!"

Il prend une grosse poignée de sable dans sa main et la jette dans ma direction. J'essaie de l'éviter mais le sable atterrit sur mon cou. C'était plus un geste spontané, pas forcément calculé en réponse à ma réplique. Je le regarde d'un air joueur, il sent qu'il vient de lancer malgré lui une bataille.

"Non Louis, je lis dans tes yeux, je te préviens tu...

\- Je vais te le faire bouffer tu vas rien comprendre."

Je me jette aussitôt sur lui. Je lui attrape les bras et le chavire sur le dos Je l'empoigne assez fortement pour éviter la chute douloureuse et qu'il ne se cogne la tête. Je le suis dans le mouvement et me positionne sur lui à califourchon, plaquant ses deux bras au dessus de sa tête. La scène n'est pas sans me rappeler notre rencontre et pourtant, cette fois-ci, ça n'a rien à voir. Il se trouve sous moi, comme la première fois, mais son regard est complètement différent. Il n'y a plus de peur, plus de colère, juste deux émeraudes brillantes, pleines de malice et d'euphorie. Je prends du sable d'une main, l'autre agrippant toujours ses bras et feins de lui en mettre dans la bouche. Je ne compte pas vraiment le faire parce que c'est tout bonnement dégueulasse mais je le menace avec ma poignée de sable. Il se débat, il remue la tête, me hurle d'arrêter mais on rit à plein poumon. On a l'air de deux gamins. C'est jouissif de voir cette lumière dans ses yeux et ses fossettes dessiner la perfection de son visage. Ca y est, je crois que je l'ai atteinte cette limite que je m'étais interdit de franchir. Que puis-je faire face à cette tentation si grandissante? Elle me dévore de jour en jour et je meurs de désir pour cet homme aux antipodes de tout ce que j'ai toujours aspiré. Liam avait raison. C'est cette rivalité permanente et maladive qui m'a poussé dans cette spirale enivrante.

Mes yeux plongés dans les siens, j'ai l'envie irrémédiable de goûter à ses lèvres charnues et sensuelles. 

Oh et puis merde!

Alors sans plus réfléchir, je jette la poignée de sable, j'attrape sa nuque et je prends enfin possession du fruit défendu. Ma bouche juste posée sur la sienne. Il reste immobile un quart de seconde, il est surpris, il hésite puis finit par répondre à mon geste si inattendu. Nos lèvres commencent à se mouver en parfaite harmonie comme si elles étaient faites pour s'unir. Elles ont un léger goût de sel, c'est subtil et enivrant. Je lévite au dessus de son corps, transporté par la fièvre étourdissante que ce premier contact humide et frais me procure. J'ai tant fantasmé sur cet instant et il dépasse toutes mes espérances. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé ses lèvres aussi douces. J'ai laché la prise sur ses bras pour plonger ma main dans ses cheveux, l'autre agrippant toujours sa nuque. Ses mains libérées se sont immédiatement accrochées à mon dos. Il me caresse en de légers va-et-vient le long de ma colonne me provoquant des décharges encore plus intenses qu'un électrochoc. Je me perds dans cette divine sensation d'enfin pouvoir le posséder. Ses dents viennent délicatement attraper ma lèvre inférieure l'aspirant sensuellement. Sa langue l'effleure timidement comme pour me demander l'accès. 

Oh putain Harry, tu vas me tuer ! 

J'ouvre un peu plus la bouche pour laisser nos langues s'apprivoiser. Elles se touchent, s'enlacent. Une suite de pas exquis parfaitement millimétrés, un baiser, une caresse de nos langues, puis de nouveau un baiser, une légère morsure. Tout s'enchaîne comme une danse lascive et incandescente. La douceur du baiser se transforme petit à petit en un échange plus passionné. Ses mains descendent sur mes fesses et exercent une légère pression. Son bassin se cambre sous mon corps brûlant et je peux sentir nos érections naissantes sous nos combinaisons moulantes. Je commence à bouger sensuellement mon propre bassin pour que nos parties intimes se frictionnent. Ses gémissements discrets qui sortent de sa bouche me font perdre la tête. J'en ai plus rien à foutre. Je le veux, là, maintenant, mais je crois que le destin en a décidé autrement...

Son téléphone professionnel sonne, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. 

L'art de rompre un moment intense.

Putain de merde !

"Ne réponds pas", je lui souffle du bout des lèvres.

Il me regarde hésitant. Puis je comprends que depuis l'épisode du naufrage en mer il n'ose plus s'aventurer sans son portable, il n'ose plus rien laisser en suspens, il n'ose même plus le laisser en simple mode vibreur de peur de passer à côté d'un appel important. Depuis que j'ai balancé son téléphone perso contre le mur, il n'a pas eu le choix de récupérer celui-ci.

Je soupire et me recule pour libérer son corps. Je glisse sur le côté et tends le bras pour attraper son téléphone dans la poche de son slim. Il continue de sonner, je lui donne. Son sourire timide s'accompagne d'un léger mouvement de lèvres. Il me murmure tout doucement "pardon". Il s'excuse d'avoir ruiné ce moment. Ce moment que j'attendais tant.

"Quoi Rita ? T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne exc..." 

Harry lui répond en rigolant, mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle le coupe brusquement.

"Harry, je ne sais pas où vous êtes partis avec Louis, mais ramène ton joli p'tit cul tout de suite, Sandro vient d'arriver!"

Cette journée était parfaite... jusqu'à maintenant. Sans faire exprès il avait actionné le haut parleur en décrochant le téléphone et je viens de comprendre que son ex vient de débarquer à Mélina.


	11. L'ex

** PDV HARRY **

Je ne sais même plus lequel a réagi en premier, tout s'est passé si vite. Il faut dire que la température est redescendue d'un coup, et pas qu'elle ! L'appel de Rita nous a tellement refroidis que nous avons déguerpi de la plage en dix minutes top chrono, juste le temps que Louis range sa planche. Pas de douche, ni le temps de se rhabiller, nous avons sauté dans sa jeep et avons repris la route. L'ambiance est pesante, je suis limite mal à l'aise. Nous n'avons pas échangé le moindre regard, et les seuls mots que Louis a prononcés sont  _« on y va »_. Alors je l'ai suivi.

Ce silence de mort me rend dingue. Pour adoucir l'atmosphère, je fouille dans la boîte à gants pour mettre un CD. Je mets la main sur un album des Maroon 5, il fera parfaitement l'affaire, ni trop doux, ni trop foufou . Au moment de l'insérer dans le lecteur, il bloque. Et merde ! Je me pince les lèvres et baisse les yeux tellement je suis confus. Louis soupire et, lorsque j'essaie de nouveau, il a le même geste, nos mains s'effleurant toutes les deux sur le CD. Je retire aussitôt la mienne. Il finit par réussir à introduire le disque dans le poste radio et reprend aussitôt le volant. Il a l'air énervé. Quand je pense qu'il y vingt minutes, il me roulait une pelle de la mort et maintenant j'ai le droit à un bloc de glace. Je ne sais même pas comment ça a pu se produire. Je n'ai pas rêvé pourtant.

 

 **« T'es en colère ?**  je lui demande.

**\- Non »**

Ok, je n'insiste pas. Le ton qu'il emploie est sans équivoque. C'est un non franc, sec et brutal qui veut dire l'inverse. Si, je crois qu'il est définitivement en colère. Mais je ne sais pas s'il est en colère contre moi, contre lui, contre la situation, contre... le baiser. Après tout, je n'y suis pour rien moi ! C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus comme ça sans prévenir. Certes, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, je crois que je l'attendais depuis... depuis toujours en fait. C'est inexplicable ce lien qui s'est créé entre lui et moi au fil de ces quinze derniers jours. J'ai peur qu'il regrette, qu'il fasse marche arrière. La dernière fois que j'ai vu son visage aussi fermé, c'était après notre dispute dans le cabanon, après notre séance de "body painting" et ce n'était pas joli à voir. Il a remis ses lunettes de soleil pour ne pas me montrer ses yeux, mais je sens qu'il est tendu. Je peux encore voir les petites rides de mécontentement qui apparaissent sur son front.

Et bordel qu'est-ce que Sandro fout à Mélina ? Hier Chisty, aujourd'hui lui. Ils se sont passés le mot, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Ils ont décidé de se liguer contre moi et de me rendre fou. Je crois qu'on a atteint le sommet des imprévus que je suis en mesure de supporter.Lorsque Louis arrive sur le parking de la Marina de Crocus Bay, il sort de la voiture et reste appuyé sur la portière. Je le vois prendre une cigarette et l'allumer. Il a le visage baissé, son regard s'est perdu entre ses pieds et le sol. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire. J'ose néanmoins une approche.

 

**"Tu veux que j'aille préparer le bateau pendant que tu finis ta clope ?**

**\- Non, tu rentres avec Basile."**

Pardon ? 

Il me fait quoi, là ? Et bien sûr, toujours pas un seul regard, pas une once de douceur dans cette simple phrase.

**"Louis... je..."**

Ah ! Monsieur daigne enfin relever le visage.

**"Vas-y, ils t'attendent. J'ai des trucs à faire, je rentrerai avec le bateau plus tard."**

J'aurais préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas finalement, parce que lorsque je vois ses yeux assombris par la colère, je crois que c'est peine perdue. Je suis très têtu, très chiant quand je veux, mais je n'ai même pas la force d'argumenter et de me battre avec lui. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se tord comme un linge que l'on essore. L'après-midi est presque terminée, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher et j'ai de mauvais souvenirs qui me reviennent en mémoire.

 

**"Tu ne vas pas rentrer seul ce soir alors qu'il fera nuit ?!**

**\- C'est bon Harry, je sais conduire un bateau moi, même dans le noir."**

Aïe ! ça fait mal. 

S'il avait décidé de me blesser, il a réussi. Mon ego en prend un coup mais je me tais, je suis trop déçu par ses paroles. Je reprends mes affaires à l'arrière de la voiture sans un mot et je m'en vais. Je lui lance un dernier regard en me retournant mais il est déjà remonté dans sa jeep, la clé sur le contact. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il va faire, où il compte aller. Je sais pertinemment qu'il n'a pas réellement de "trucs à faire" et qu'il fuit, mais d'un côté je le comprends. Même si j'aimerais qu'il m'accompagne jusque Mélina et qu'il m'aide à affronter l'arrivée de Sandro, je pense qu'à sa place, j'en aurais fait autant. Dans le fond, lui et moi, on se ressemble ; deux têtes de mules, incapables d'exprimer clairement ce qu'on ressent et premiers sur la ligne de départ dès que les emmerdes arrivent.

La combinaison et le sable me collent à la peau c'est désagréable. Je n'ai qu'une hâte : rentrer et me réfugier sous la douche. Je sais ce qui m'attend de l'autre côté de la mer. Alors je voudrais essayer de me détendre durant le trajet jusque Mélina, mais Basile est un moulin à paroles. Personne ne se doute de ce qui m'est arrivé pendant la tempête et je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Cette île est pire qu'une gazette. Il n'arrête pas de me demander comment je vais, s'il n'y a pas trop de dégâts à Mélina à cause de l'ouragan, il me parle de Christy, de Sandro... Forcément, c'est lui qui les a déposés à l'hôtel. Je lui explique vaguement qui ils sont, mais dans un coin de ma tête je ne pense qu'à Louis. C'est étrange ce sentiment que j'ai. Un simple baiser... (simple n'est pas vraiment le mot qui le qualifierait), un putain de baiser et j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir trahi Louis. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu la venue de Sandro et pourtant je me sens responsable, sa présence est comme une aiguille qui vient éclater notre bulle.

A peine arrivé sur le ponton de Mélina, je vois Niall et Liam avancer vers moi. Leurs regards interrogateurs me font comprendre que Louis ne les a pas prévenus. Je pensais qu'il aurait appelé au moins l'un d'entre eux. Je sens que je vais encore m'en prendre plein la gueule, que je vais encore passer pour le casse-pied de service parce que, oui, depuis que je suis arrivé c'est moi la cause de toutes leurs emmerdes. Je me sens nul et j'ai horreur de ça.

**"Vous vous êtes encore pris la tête ?"**

_Non Niall, c'est tout l'inverse mais il fallu que le sort s'acharne sur nous et ruine ce moment._

Putain ça me rend fou.

**"Non, il est resté à Anguilla. Il avait une course à faire, il rentrera plus tard."**

Je garde une certaine contenance pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons, mais je reste assez évasif parce que la vérité, je ne la connais pas moi-même. Est-ce qu'on s'est pris la tête ? Pas au sens propre. Pas au sens où nous avons l'habitude de le faire. Généralement, c'est plus animé, plus verbal. Là, en quelques mots et quelques coups d’œil, j'ai compris que Louis s'était complètement refermé. Liam et Niall échangent un regard et me laissent passer. Ils ne m'interrogent pas davantage et je me dirige vers l'hôtel. 

 

Je fonce direct dans ma chambre pour me déshabiller et saute sous la douche. Je sais que Sandro est là, quelque part mais je ne tiens plus dans cette combinaison. L'eau chaude à le pouvoir de m'apaiser quelques minutes mais les images ne cessent de défiler en boucle dans ma tête : les dauphins, le surf, le baiser, l'appel de Rita et...le vide, le froid. J'enfile rapidement ma chemise rose à pois, un jeans propre et sors.

J'entend sa voix provenir de l'étage. Il discute avec Rita qui lui montre probablement les chambres à l'étage. Je ne sais pas si je monte ou si je les attends. Je tourne en rond comme un con dans la salle à manger. Je dois reprendre mes esprits et me calmer. Je dois aussi, surtout, relativiser. Sandro vient de faire plus de sept-mille bornes pour me rejoindre alors que je me suis comporté comme un salop avec lui. C'est Christy qui a tout manigancé, pas lui. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien où elle se trouve celle-là. Aucune trace d'elle. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et décide de les rejoindre. Mes pas sont lourds, j'ai l'impression de monter les marches de l'enfer. Jamais je n'ai autant appréhendé une entrevue avec lui. J'atteins le palier, je n'entends plus rien. Je relève la tête. Rita et Sandro sont dans le couloir et me fixent.

 

**"Ah, tu es rentré ! Je vais vous laisser, je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire tous les deux."**

Je la toise du regard parce qu'elle joue encore l'entremetteuse et ça m'agace, même si elle a raison.

 **"Christy n'est pas là ?"**  j'ose demander.

Je m'en fiche, je ne m'en fiche pas, je ne sais plus. Je crois que je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle ne viendra pas encore foutre son grain de sel pendant que je m'explique avec Sandro.

**"Liam l'a ramenée avec le Zodiac à Anguilla, il devait y aller pour acheter la nouvelle pièce du moteur. Louis l'a temporairement réparé mais... bref c'est pas le sujet. Christy connaît quelqu'un sur l'Île, un créateur français, j'ai pas tout compris. En tout cas, prépare-toi à recevoir ses foudres, elle était enragée ce matin de voir que tu étais parti sans rien dire... encore ! Bon allez, je vais voir Niall et l'aider à préparer le dîner."**

Je soupire.

Je vois que Sandro ne réagit pas, il reste en retrait. Rita passe à côté de moi en me caressant légèrement le bras comme pour me donner du courage et descend. Sandro est planté là, devant moi. Ses yeux pers me transpercent. Il est beau. Son allure décontractée dans sa chemise bleue jean, son bermuda beige et son chapeau trilby me rappelle notre dernier shooting à LA l'été dernier. Shooting qui avait dévié en week-end plutôt torride. Habituellement, je fonds pour ce regard de braise. Malgré les souvenirs qu'il m'évoque, bizarrement je ne sens rien. C'est le vide. Moi qui voulais rompre le lien que j'avais avec lui, je crois que j'ai réussi. Quelques chose s'est définitivement brisé.

 **"Salut"** , il me sourit timidement.

Sa voix est douce. Il attend clairement une réaction de ma part.

**"Je suis désol..."**

**"Je ne m'attendais pas..."**

On a parlé en même temps, se coupant mutuellement la parole.

**"Vas-y...**

**\- Je suis désolé Harold de débarquer à l'improviste. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, tu refusais de prendre mes appels et Christy m'a prévenu de son arrivée, elle m'a dit de venir au plus vite, elle s'inquiétait et...**

**\- Oh, je t'arrête tout de suite. Elle t'a demandé de venir? Elle t'a raconté quoi au juste ?"**  je lui demande, un peu trop sur la défensive.

Il semble hésiter et cherche les bons mots. Je crois qu'il a compris que quelque chose clochait. Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle se serve encore de lui. Je soupire et serre les poings pour éviter de m'énerver inutilement contre lui.

**"Laisse tomber Sandro. T'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser."**

Il hausse les épaules et continue de me fixer. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi ajouter. Les remords commencent à me ronger les os. Sandro est le mec le plus fiable, le plus gentil et le plus respectueux qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, et je m'en veux d'avoir autant douté de lui.

**"Rita t'as donné une chambre ? Tu as soif, faim ?**

**\- Harold, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant que tu arrives, Rita m'a accueilli avec... le cuisinier je crois, j'ai pas retenu son nom, pardon, Rita vient de le mentionner. Un petit blond décoloré très mignon et...**

**\- Niall. C'est irlandais. Et... quoi très mignon ?**

**\- Juste un test Harold, et je vois que tu réagis encore, c'est... bon signe ?"**

Il hausse les sourcils et m'interroge du regard avec un sourire en coin. A vrai dire, je n'ai même pas réagis par jalousie mais juste parce que je connais très bien Sandro et je sais que Niall n'est absolument pas son genre.

 **"Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Et ne m'appelle pas Harold, Sandro, s'il te plait,** je lui murmure légèrement en baissant la tête.  **Viens, on ne va pas rester là dans le couloir. On sera plus tranquilles dans le bureau. Je vais tout t'expliquer, tu dois avoir mille questions ?"** _  
_

_Désolé de réduire toutes tes espérances à néant mais je ne peux plus faire semblant._  

Sandro a été un pilier dans ma vie durant trois ans et j'ai l'impression qu'une page se tourne. Je ne souhaite pas perdre son amitié qui a toujours beaucoup compté, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il veuille encore me la donner après notre discussion. Je tiens à laisser le sujet Louis sur le côté pour l'instant, à quoi bon lui faire davantage de mal ? Je dois au moins lui expliquer ma situation ici à Melina et ce qui a changé dans ma tête, dans mon cœur.

Nous nous dirigeons vers les escaliers pour nous rendre en bas, dans le bureau de mon grand-père.

**"Rita a déjà commencé à m'exposer un peu la situation sur l'héritage et... le reste."**

Je m'arrête aussitôt et retourne la tête. Je relève les yeux vers lui car il se tient sur une marche derrière moi. J'apprécie moyennement que ma meilleure amie aille dévoiler des choses sans m'en parler. Et surtout pas celle-la.

**"OH ! Elle t'as dit pour...**

**\- Je te promets que je ne dirai rien à Christy, mais Harol... Harry c'est pas prudent de rester ici alors qu'on t'a menacé.**

**\- Aah, ça ?**

**\- Oui, CA ! J'ai l'impression que tu prends les choses à la légère."**

_Si tu savais Sandro !_  

J'ai failli crever seul sur un bateau minuscule en mer en pleine tempête et je suis en train de tomber raide dingue d'un mec lunatique à souhait, borné, mystérieux, qui embrasse divinement bien. Bordel, je pourrais me perdre dans mes pensées pendant des heures rien qu'avec l'image de ses prunelles bleues, de ses petites rides sur le coin des yeux quand il sourit, ses lèvres sur moi, ses mains me caressant les cheveux, la nuque...

**"Mais tu pensais à quoi Harry ? Harry ? Tu avais l'air étonné. Tu pensais que Rita m'avais parlé de quoi ?"**

 

Je redescends de dix étages d'un coup. Encore un peu et je me serais retrouvé dans une position plus qu'embarrassante devant Sandro. Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment de fantasmer. Je m'enfonce dans le déni le plus total, Louis n'est pas censé être gay, j'y comprends rien. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Je n'arrête pas de penser au baiser, à notre journée plus que parfaite alors que Sandro est avec moi, que j'ai un héritage qui part complètement en vrille sur les bras et une carrière professionnelle dont je doute de plus en plus. Je perds complètement le sens de la réalité et des priorités.

 

**"Rien, l'héritage oui et... heu... viens je t'expliquerai en détail. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'incident de la plage, ça devait être juste une blague de mauvais goût..."**

Voilà, on va essayer de l'en convaincre et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Pas facile d'avouer à son... ami, ex-amant, qu'on remet sa vie totalement en question et qu'on souhaite s'en détacher. Il m'a écouté, m'a conseillé, a parfois protesté, et a fini par s'y résigner. Il a bien compris que cette expérience avait chamboulé ma vie et ma façon de penser. Sandro accepte qu'on reste en contact professionnellement car nous ne pourrons pas y échapper (enfin, je ne sais plus trop maintenant), mais m'a demandé un peu de temps, avant de m'accorder davantage. Sandro compte tout de même rester quelques jours car le voyage est long et sa dernière séance photo pour Vogue Australie l'a bien crevé. Après cela, une fois reparti à Londres, il souhaite faire table rase et prendre un nouveau départ... sans moi, pour un petit moment. Il a de réels sentiments et pensait vraiment pouvoir me conquérir alors une amitié, pour l'instant, c'est sans doute trop lui demander.

 

Nous discutons déjà depuis une bonne heure et c'est bon de retrouver Sandro le confident, l'ami. J'en profite de l'avoir encore quelques jours avant que nos chemins se séparent pour un moment. Je suis égoïste, clairement, mais j'ai besoin de son avis. Je lui parle de mon projet d'observatoire. Même si lui non plus n'y connait rien, il m'encourage et me félicite pour cette idée. Il me donne les coordonnées d'un mec qu'il a rencontré au Mexique, un étudiant qui était en mission d'écovolontariat international et qui, justement, s'occupait de la ponte des tortues. Apparemment, c'est quelque chose qui se fait beaucoup là-bas. Sandro est une perle. Malgré ce que je lui fais endurer, il reste égal à lui-même, gentil, prévenant, attentionné. Je me demande vraiment ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi. Il est parfait, beau comme un Dieu, pourquoi je ne n'arrive pas à tomber amoureux de LUI ? Ça serait tellement plus simple.

 

Nous sommes interrompus par quelques coups sur la porte. J'autorise la personne à entrer. Liam ouvre et je le sens tendu.

**"Pardon de déranger Harry, je peux te parler cinq minutes ?**

**\- Heu, oui vas-y. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- En privé s'il-te-plaît ?"**

Ça a l'air sérieux et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je m'excuse auprès de Sandro et me lève du fauteuil sur lequel nous étions installés. Je rejoins Liam dans le couloir et l'interroge du regard.

**"Je t'écoute. Quelque chose ne va pas?"**

Il réfléchit un instant.

**"C'est Louis..."**

Mon cœur fait immédiatement un looping. Bordel, dans quoi il s'est fourré lui ? Je me pose des tas de questions. La nuit est tombée et, maintenant que j'y pense, il n'est toujours pas rentré. Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter autant mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je me perds dans mes pensées, je m'imagine dix-mille scénarios catastrophes dans ma tête. Depuis mon accident en mer, je deviens complètement parano et j'envisage toujours le pire dès que quelque chose ne se présente pas comme prévu.

 

**"Harry, calme-toi, il va bien. Il vient juste de m'envoyer un message. Il ne rentrera pas ce soir. J'appréhendais juste de te le dire vu que tu avais l'air assez énervé en rentrant. Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est encore passé entre vous deux, mais comme c'est toi le patron, il m'a demandé de te prévenir c'est tout. Il prend sa soirée, il a des heures à rattraper apparemment. Je ne savais pas qu'on avait le droit à ça mais bon, passons. Voilà."**

 

Je soupire parce que bien sûr, Louis est trop lâche pour me l'annoncer lui-même, mais aussi de soulagement parce qu'il va bien. D'un autre côté, je suis déçu qu'il ne rentre pas. Pour être franc, je pense que lui et moi aurions bien besoin d'une discussion histoire de crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes, mais il faut croire que Louis en a décidé autrement.

**"Ah, euh, ok. Il... il t'a dit où il restait ?"**

 

Pourquoi j'ai demandé ça moi ? Liam va voir que je m'y intéresse, mais la curiosité me dévore. J'ai surtout peur de la réponse. Est-ce qu'il est parti se réfugier chez l'une de ses conquêtes sur Anguilla ? Est-ce qu'il est parti au Lady Koko ? Non, finalement, je ne veux pas savoir. Qu'il aille au Diable, merde !

 

**"Laisse tomber Liam, ça me regarde pas après tout, il fait ce qu'il veut de son c... de sa vie. S'il prend une soirée de congé, j'ai pas à m'en mêler. Merci de m'avoir prévenu."**

**\- Comme tu voudras."**

Liam hausse les épaules et s'en va. Je reste interdit, coincé devant la porte à regarder Liam de dos se diriger vers le salon, incapable de me détacher de mes pensées. En vrai, je meurs d'envie de savoir, je meurs d'envie qu'il rentre, je meurs d'envie de le voir... Liam se retourne et me ramène à la réalité.

 

 **"Au fait, le dîner est prêt. Niall et Rita ont préparé un jambalaya. Et... Harry**  - je relève les yeux vers lui -  **Louis... il est chez Paula."**

 

Bon, d'accord, je suis vraiment satisfait de cette réponse. Je sais que Louis entretient une relation particulière avec Paula. Je sais qu'elle l'apprécie beaucoup. Et je sais ce qu'elle représente pour lui, il m'en a déjà parlé. Mon grand-père était une figure paternelle pour lui, tout comme Paula une figure maternelle. Il est parti se réfugier chez la seule personne qui le comprenne, chez la seule personne à qui il pourra se confier et, quelque part, je me sens soulagé.

 

**************

La soirée a été plutôt calme malgré le retour de Christy. Elle est revenue d'Anguilla avec Liam pendant que Sandro et moi discutions dans le bureau, mais Rita lui a expressément demandé de ne pas intervenir et je suis agréablement surpris qu'elle ait respecté sa requête. Il est rare de la voir capituler si facilement. Du coup, je parlais avec Rita, Christy parlait avec Sandro, Monsieur Gallieno avec Niall et Liam mais jamais Christy et moi n'avons encore une fois échangé un seul mot. La situation devient plus que pesante et il va bien falloir qu'avec elle aussi, je crève l'abcès. Décidément, j'ai un réel problème de communication quand j'y pense.

 

Sandro et moi sommes installés sur la terrasse, profitant du soleil, la radio en musique de fond. Je lui montre l'album photo que mon grand-père conservait dans son bureau. C'est Louis qui me l'a donné la première semaine de mon arrivée, il devait être de bonne humeur ce jour-là, ça m'avait touché. Et allez c'est reparti, je repense à lui. Il est quatorze heures et toujours aucun signe de vie, j'en déduis qu'il s'octroie également sa journée. J'explique à Sandro les quelques photos de mon enfance, les pêches en mer avec mon grand-père, les dimanches en famille. Il est très surpris car c'est une partie de moi qu'il ignorait complètement, mais il se moque surtout de mon allure à dix ans avec mon slip de bain ridicule. Nous rions à pleines dents lorsqu'un raclement de gorge nous interrompt.Louis.Malaise bonjour.Il vient d'assister à notre fou rire et j'aime pas ça du tout. Je n'ai même pas entendu le bateau arriver au niveau du ponton, tellement j'étais absorbé par mes explications et mes souvenirs. Merde, je refuse qu'il s'imagine des choses. Il s'est changé, ses vêtements sont différents de ceux qu'il portait hier, et je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. Il est magnifique avec son jeans moulant noir retroussé jusqu'aux mollets, ses Vans damier, son débardeur black Sabbath et ses Ray-Ban aviateur.

 

Louis relève ses lunettes sur la tête et me foudroie du regard. Puis ses yeux se tournent vers Sandro, je crains le pire. Contre toute attente, il lui sourit légèrement et lui tend la main. Sandro se lève et la lui serre.

**"Bonjour, je suis Louis.**

**\- Salut, moi c'est Sandro."**

Sandro se rassied et m'interroge du regard comme s'il me demandait silencieusement qui il était.

 **"Louis est le gérant de l'hôtel... il... il avait pris congé hier soir, c'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré** , je lui réponds en baissant le regard.

**\- Ah, ok, enchanté. J'ai effectivement entendu tes collègues mentionner ton prénom à plusieurs reprises."**

 

Louis affiche un sourire en coin et laisse sortir un léger souffle d'agacement. Il a clairement compris que je n'ai pas parlé de lui à Sandro. Je m'enfonce un peu plus. Putain, je fais tout de travers. J'ai tellement eu peur de ne pas être objectif, de dévoiler trop de choses à Sandro que je lui ai finalement complètement occulté son existence et maintenant, Louis doit sans doute se faire des centaines de films dans sa tête.

 

**"Je ne suis qu'un employé, rien de très excitant. Par contre, moi, j'ai entendu parler de toi. Et j'imagine qu'Harry et toi aviez bien d'autres choses à faire. J'espère que vous avez apprécié les retrouvailles. Bon, j'y vais, j'ai un hôtel à gérer. A plus les tourtereaux."**

Et il quitte la terrasse pour se diriger vers l'intérieur, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Je fulmine. Putain s'il pouvait fermer sa grande gueule de temps en temps !

**"Tu m'expliques ?"**

Sandro m'interroge en haussant les sourcils. Son regard froid me bloque. Je suis sans voix. Les mots ne sortent pas. Mon manque d'explication et le petit cirque de Louis ne sont pas passés inaperçus et Sandro est loin d'être bête. J'ai envie de creuser un trou et de m'y engouffrer.

**"T'es perdu, tu ne sais plus ce que tu veux, tu veux rendre hommage à ton grand-père bla bla bla... c'est ça ton baratin ? Parce que tu vas me faire croire que ce mec n'a rien à voir avec ton changement de vie soudain ? Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule Harry !"**

 

Sandro se lève, furieux, et retourne dans l'hôtel. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, je l'ai bien cherché. J'ai l'air d'un con et je sens mes yeux qui commencent à piquer. Lequel suis-je censé retenir ? Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Je prends, je baise, je jette. C'est comme ça que j'ai toujours fonctionné. Pas d'attachement, pas de sentiment. Aujourd'hui, je suis paumé et je me retrouve entre deux mecs à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. J'ai tout gagné... ou plutôt tout perdu.Game Over Harry

 

Après notre dispute, je me suis isolé dans le cabanon sur la plage. J'ai vraiment fait chier mon monde avec ce bar extérieur bidon alors que l'hôtel coule et que je ne suis même pas capable de le relancer. J'ai récupéré en douce le bouquin sur la reproduction et le mode de vie des tortues de mer que j'ai trouvé hier dans la bibliothèque de mon grand-père et je lis. Je m'instruis. Je me dis que c'est un bon début pour entamer mon futur projet. Projet qui me semble bien ridicule sur le moment. A quoi bon ? Si je ne suis pas foutu de m'occuper d'un hôtel, comment pourrais-je créer un centre d'observation et de protection pour tortues de mer ?

La voix de Rita me sort de ma lecture. Je suis planqué là depuis deux bonnes heures et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

**"Hazz, tu peux pas te cacher indéfiniment. Tu vas me raconter oui ou non ? Sandro ne veut rien me dire et Louis tire une de ces gueules ! Impossible de lui faire décrocher un sourire ou de lui adresser la parole. Il a même envoyé Liam sur les roses. Et attends, je ne l'ai jamais vu s'affairer autant. Monsieur Tommo a décidé de réparer la deuxième machine à laver ? Ce mec est taré !**

**\- Faut savoir, il y a trois jours tu me disais que c'était un prince charmant.**

**\- Oui bon, j'ai peut-être exagéré... Il est trop lunatique mais mon petit doigt me dit que votre journée d'hier y est pour quelque chose."**

 

Je hoche la tête de gauche à droite et soupire. J'ai envie de lui dire mais je sais qu'elle va s'emballer et, tant que je ne suis pas moi même fixé sur la situation, je préfère garder le silence.

 

**"Ok, tu ne veux pas me répondre, tant pis. Tu sais que je suis là Hazz si tu as besoin. Et sinon, changement de discussion. Steve m'a appelée, il y a un festival de musique créole à La Valley ce soir, ça te tente ? On y va tous. Ca te ferait du bien, ça te changerait les idées. Oublie Christy. Elle s'en veut tu sais. Je lui ai parlé et...**

**\- Non Rita, c'est bon je reste là, je garderai l'hôtel si vous y allez tous.**

**\- Louis reste déjà avec Monsieur Gallieno. Il ne se sent pas très bien et Louis l'a emmené dans sa chambre."**

 

Ma relation avec Louis est en dents de scie et j'en ai ras-le-bol. Je marche sur des oeufs et il est temps d'affronter la situation. Si Louis et moi sommes seuls ce soir (en espérant que Monsieur Gallieno reste dans sa chambre), c'est l'occasion ou jamais. Malgré son insistance, je lui tiens tête et Rita finit par rejoindre les autres qui l'attendent sur le ponton pour prendre le bateau.Je regarde l'horloge dans le cabanon, dix-sept heures. L'après-midi touche à sa fin, le soleil commence à se coucher. C'est beau, paisible. Les nuances rosées et orangées qui éclaircissent le ciel sont magnifiques à regarder. J'essaie de me détendre, j'essaie de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais dire à Louis. J'appréhende. Est-ce que je lui parle directement du baiser ? Non, peut-être un peu trop brusque comme entrée en matière. Est-ce que je m'excuse ? M'excuser de quoi au juste ? C'est un vrai bordel dans ma tête. Je vais jouer la carte de la spontanéité. On verra bien. Allez je me lance.

 

J'entre dans la salle à manger. J'ai rarement vu l'hôtel aussi calme, c'en est presque flippant. Soudain, j'entends un râle provenir de la buanderie dans le fond du couloir. Je reconnais la voix de Louis, grogner des "putain, fait chier". C'est bien lui ça ! Lorsque j'arrive devant la pièce, il est accroupi devant la machine à laver, la tête à moitié dans le baril, des outils éparpillés sur le sol. Il a vraiment perdu un boulon... au sens littéral comme figuré.

 

Je toque doucement à la porte pour me manifester. Il sursaute et se cogne la tête contre le baril. Ok Harry, c'est mal barré ! Il râle de plus belle et en me voyant, je vois ses yeux s'assombrir davantage.

 

**"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je croyais que tu étais parti au festival avec les autres ?**

**\- Non, je... je pensais que peut-être... enfin je pensais qu'on..."**

 

Je bafouille. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Je suis un gamin de quinze ans devant sa première petite copine. Putain, ça ne me ressemble tellement pas. Harry, reprends-toi. En même temps, il se lève et commence à ranger les outils. Je n'y arrive pas. Ma tête me dit "fonce" mais les mots ne viennent pas. Finalement, je suis aussi lâche que lui...

 

**"Tu aurais pu y aller au festival, je serais rester ici pour Monsieur Gallieno. Rita m'a dit qu'il était malade. Tu veux toujours t'occuper de lui comme s'il n'y avait que toi qui pouvait le faire. Alors qu'en vrai tu passes ton temps à le critiquer et à le malmener.**

**\- Je dois... raaah tu fais chier Harry. Pourquoi tu me prends la tête avec ça ? C'est mon boulot, point. Et en plus, tu vois, j'ai réparé le deuxième lave linge. Tu vas quand même pas te plaindre que je veuille bosser... pour une fois ?!"**

 

Il insiste sur les mots de la fin, il me provoque. Il continue de me fixer tout en se lavant les mains dans le petit lavabo de la buanderie. Et moi je reste là, au niveau de la porte, à le regarder. J'attends. J'attends de trouver les mots. J'attends peut-être que lui réagisse. j'attends que quelque chose se produise.

 **"C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?"**  me demande-t-il.

C'est reparti pour la roulette russe, un coup blanc, un coup rouge, je ne sais jamais sur laquelle de ses humeurs à la con je vais tomber.

**"Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?"**

Oh putain, c'est sorti tout seul et vu sa réaction, je crois qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. On se toise du regard, perdus, attendant que l'un ou l'autre riposte.Il s'essuie les mains dans l'une des serviettes de bain et s'approche de moi. Mon cœur commence à s'emballer, ma respiration s'accélère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait. Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi.

 **"Tu me poses vraiment la question ?"**  me murmure-t-il.

Ses yeux ne me quittent pas et me font perdre le fil de mes pensées, je tremble. Et moi comme un abruti de première, la seule réponse que je trouve c'est celle là.

**"Non, mais j'en sais rien, ça n'a pas de sens... t'es pas censé... je comprends rien Louis... je suis un mec et pourtant tu...**

**\- Pfff... Ouais, t'as raison, ça n'a aucun sens."**

Louis passe à côté de moi au même moment en me bousculant. OK, tout est dit. Je crois que ça ne sert à rien de continuer. Il doit sans doute regretter ce qu'il s'est passé et j'ai définitivement perdu la partie. Mon corps vient de toucher le sol après une chute vertigineuse. Je sens la douleur se répandre à travers mes os. Il se dirige vers sa chambre à l'entrée du couloir. Je le suis, silencieusement, pour moi-même m'enfuir de cet espace qui soudain devient trop étroit, trop sombre, trop étouffant. Me sentant derrière lui, il se retourne brusquement.

**"Tu sais quoi Harry, t'es qu'un con. Putain de merde, t'es aveugle à ce point là ? Je croyais que le message était clair, je croyais que nous deux... Raaaah... laisse tomber ! Pour info, je suis bi, j'aime aussi les queues, je suis à moitié gay, j'en sais rien appelle ça comme tu veux, j'en ai plus rien à foutre. En attendant, va baiser ton mec et arrête de m'emmerder !"**

Il claque violemment la porte de sa chambre. Mon corps est paralysé, je n'arrive plus à bouger, je n'arrive plus à penser, c'est le vide total. J'ai le regard perdu face à cette porte close, face à ses révélations. Je reste planté là quelques instants sans savoir quoi faire quand soudain, elle s'ouvre de nouveau. Louis se tient devant moi, lui aussi paralysé, une main sur la poignée, l'autre sur l'embrasure de la porte. Il était prêt à sortir mais ma présence l'en empêche, il se stoppe net dans son élan. Ses yeux transis de colère me foudroient. Je reçois un électrochoc, tous mes sens se réveillent à nouveau. Je ne l'explique pas et, à cet instant, mon corps ne demande qu'une chose : lui.

Alors dans un élan de désir démesuré, je m'empare de son visage et l'embrasse sauvagement comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Quand l'envie devient besoin...


	12. De chair et de sang

PDV Louis

_ Mi-novembre _

 

Une envie. Une pulsion.

Ses mains puissantes et douces agrippent soudainement mon visage et sa bouche brûlante de désir s'empare de mes lèvres. C'est inattendu, sauvage même, mais sa brutalité est comme une réponse à toute la tension accumulée depuis toutes ces semaines. Je suis en colère contre lui, contre cette putain de situation qui ne cesse ne nous pousser lui et moi vers un gouffre de plus en plus profond. Il me laisse à peine le temps de lui rendre son baiser qu'il se détache, hésitant, ses bras tombant le long de son corps.

**"Pardon Louis, je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je..."**

_C'est maintenant, Louis !_

C'est maintenant qu’il faut que je me décide.

Je le contemple. Il se confond en excuses. Le temps se fige et, pourtant, mon cerveau n'a besoin que d'une seconde pour lui répondre.

**"Ta gueule"**

Je lâche aussitôt la poignée de la porte et lui attrape la nuque pour amener ses lèvres de nouveau contre les miennes. On s'efforce jour après jour de ne pas tomber dans cette relation insensée mais nos corps ont parlé.

Je ne peux plus lutter.

De mon autre main, je lui saisis la taille pour l'amener contre mon corps. Dans un mouvement de recul, je l'incite à entrer dans la chambre, mon bras lui serrant désormais le bas du dos. Il répond automatiquement au baiser.

 

**"Lou... Louis... Mons... Monsieur Gall... Gallieno..."**  me demande-t-il entre chaque baiser.

**"Là, tout de suite… j'en ai rien à foutre !"**

Ses mains ont de nouveau pris possession de mon visage. Nos lèvres se touchent à peine que je sens déjà nos langues se chercher. C'est désordonné, rapide, bestial. Une fois le pas de la porte passé, Harry la referme d'un coup de pied brusque. Je souris face à ce geste. Au fur et à mesure que nous reculons, nos baisers deviennent plus intenses, comme s'ils n'étaient pas suffisants, comme une drogue pas assez puissante pour assouvir tout le manque que nous ressentons.

Sa bouche quitte la mienne pour dévier sur ma mâchoire. J'incline la tête sur le côté pour laisser ses lèvres se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cou. Ma peau brûle à leur contact. Mon cœur palpite. Mes mains passent sous son t-shirt et se promènent sur son dos, ses hanches. J'ai envie de le toucher, partout, de sentir chaque pore de sa peau réagir sous l'effet de mes caresses pendant que sa bouche et sa langue s’activent sur mon cou électrisant mon corps tout entier.

Sa bouche continue son ascension vers cette partie sensible de mon corps, laissant une marque évidente sur son passage. Il suçote le lobe de mon oreille, le mordille. Ses mains, parties se réfugier dans mes cheveux, les agrippent, ses doigts se resserrent autour de quelques mèches me tirant la tête encore plus en arrière. Ces légères sensations de douleur m'excitent davantage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser sortir un gémissement de plaisir.

 

**"Mmmm, c'est qu'il est sauvage le chaton,** je ronronne sensuellement en réponse à ses mordillements.

**\- Louis, c'est toi le chaton.**

**\- Quoi ? Non mais je rêve !**  je m'offusque, affichant un sourire taquin.

**\- Tais-toi, j'ai envie de toi."**

_Ces mots._

Ces simples mots prononcés par sa bouche si provocante qui m'embrasse de nouveau.

Affamé, assoiffé, mordant, il m'excite.

C'en est trop, il m'en faut plus.

 

De mes deux mains, je m'empare du bas de son t-shirt pour lui relever. Il comprend aussitôt le message et se détache de moi. Il lève les bras pour m'aider à lui ôter le maillot. Une fois retiré, je le jette au sol. Il en fait de même avec le mien. Nos regards ardents s'accrochent. Je me perds dans ses yeux verts brillants, avides de désir. Je retire mes _Vans_ à l'aide de mes pieds et les balance à travers la pièce. Lui aussi a abandonné ses tongs dans la bataille.

Nos corps cessent de reculer lorsque mon dos heurte le lit à baldaquin. Je lui caresse le torse et m'empresse de lui embrasser le cou à mon tour, m'enivrant de son odeur. Je descends sur sa clavicule touchant du bout des doigts ses tatouages d’hirondelles. Je continue mon chemin vers le bas, parsemant son torse de baisers jusqu'à atteindre son téton que je titille avec mes dents et ma langue. Sa respiration saccadée devient de plus en plus bruyante. Je remonte et capture de nouveau ses lèvres. Ses mains agrippent mes fesses et les massent sensuellement à travers mon jean. Ma respiration s'accélère, je manque de souffle mais mon envie de lui est bien plus forte. Ma bouche est aimantée à sa peau si douce.

Il vient ensuite déboutonner mon jean pour le desserrer. Ses mains glissent de nouveau sur mes fesses sous mon caleçon. Sentant ses paumes contre ma peau, l'effet est immédiat, mon corps s'embrase. J'attrape son jean au niveau de la boucle de la ceinture et le ramène encore plus près de mon corps. Je défais sa ceinture, sa fermeture éclair et glissent mes doigts sous son sous vêtement pour m'emparer de son membre déjà dur et complètement à ma merci. Sa bouche quitte instantanément la mienne et pousse un gémissement rauque et sensuel en réaction à mon emprise. J'en profite pour lui attraper la lèvre inférieure avec mes dents. Mon dos est toujours bloqué entre lui et le lit, mes gestes sont limités alors, de ma main libre, je le pousse en arrière et je lui attrape les cheveux au niveau de la nuque. 

Je sens qu'il lutte. 

Ses doigts habiles se sont dirigés vers mon intimité. Alors qu’un mec ne m'a pas touché à cet endroit depuis si longtemps. J'ai rarement été passif. Son toucher n'est pas désagréable mais je ne suis pas prêt à lui donner, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. On ressemble à deux mâles en rut cherchant à avoir le dessus. C'est féroce. On se mord. On se griffe. C'est lui qui, désormais, s'aventure sur ma mâchoire, sur mon torse, sur mon bas ventre parsemant mon corps de baisers endiablés. Se dirigeant de plus en plus vers le sud, il s'accroupit tout en faisant glisser mon jean et mon sous-vêtement sur mes fesses dévoilant la preuve intangible de mon excitation. Il lève la tête, le regard pénétrant, se léchant les lèvres, prêt à m'offrir satisfaction. J'ai compris que Harry aussi était plutôt actif mais, putain, cette vision érotique de lui agenouillé devant moi me donne encore plus envie de le dominer.

 

Je veux que ce soit moi qui le rende fou.

Je veux que ce soit moi qui le possède entièrement.

Je veux le prendre, là, sur le tapis, à même le sol.

 

Je redresse mon caleçon et mon pantalon, me baisse pour être à sa hauteur, lui saisissant la nuque et le pousse soudainement en arrière. Je l'accompagne dans sa chute en le maintenant fermement pour ne pas le blesser ce qui le déstabilise complètement. Je me place entre ses cuisses. Il me défie du regard, mais je n'ai pas besoin de parler, il comprend aussitôt mon geste.

Maintenant, c'est moi qui prends le contrôle.

Je sais que lui non plus ne veut pas lâcher prise. J'attrape ses bras et les plaque au-dessus de sa tête. Je plante des baisers fougueux sur sa jugulaire puis je remonte vers son oreille. L'une de mes mains s'accroche dans ses cheveux. Je tire un peu plus fort pour offrir l'autre côté de sa gorge à mes baisers. Ma bouche repart à la découverte de son corps. Je me glisse lentement mais indéniablement vers le berceau de son désir plein de promesse. Ma langue dessine des vagues sur son bas ventre.

Il tressaille, j'exulte.

Je sais que j'ai gagné.

Je sais qu'il va succomber.

Je profite de son geste pour faire glisser son jean et son caleçon en même temps, le long de ses jambes. Je lui relève les genoux pour lui ôter rapidement ses vêtements et les fais voler à travers la pièce.

Oh bordel, il est majestueux !

**"Je vois que la nature t'a gâté jusqu'au bout.**

**\- Monsieur Tommo se sentirait-il menacé ?"**  me sourit-il malicieusement.

Je me penche vers son oreille et lui murmure sensuellement :

**"Monsieur Tommo va te faire jouir si fort que tu le supplieras de recommencer."**

Je le sens frissonner sous l'effet de ma voix et de mes mots obscènes.

Je me lève rapidement et vais chercher un préservatif dans la salle de bain. Ma fuite soudaine le laisse pantelant et surpris. Lorsque je reviens dans la chambre, il est toujours accoudé au sol sur le tapis, nu, beau comme un Dieu. Je crois que l'impatience me gagne et tout devient complètement flou.

Je vire rapidement mon pantalon et mon boxer et me replace entre ses jambes écartées. Puis, je reprends ma course effrénée vers son sexe. Sa pilosité n'est pas abondante, on voit qu'il prend soin de son corps et je ne peux pas nier que j'adore ça. Sa peau si parfaite, si veloutée et la vue de son V me rendent dingue. Je continue de l'embrasser, de le mordiller au niveau de ses hanches, sous son nombril, à la limite de la zone tant désirée. Il m'agrippe les cheveux et s'abandonne. Je saisis son membre et commence à le masturber, délicatement. Je relève la tête et croise son regard brûlant de désir. Sans lâcher son regard, je m'abaisse de nouveau et accompagne mon mouvement de va-et-vient de mes lèvres.

Je me délecte de la douceur de son sexe. Il se cambre sous l'action de ma langue qui agit sur toute sa longueur. Il aime ça et j'aime qu'il aime. Je titille davantage son gland. L'excitation provoquée par cette torture lente et charnelle me demande assouvissement alors, sans prévenir, je prends toute sa virilité en bouche. Puis, je la sens glisser parfaitement entre mes lèvres. Je m'active avec détermination et application.

Il gémit mais ne jouit pas.

Pas encore.

Je prévois de l'emmener loin, très loin.

Je dirige l'une de mes mains vers son visage et insère mon pouce dans sa bouche, qu'il suce avidement. C'est agressif, passionné mais tellement érotique. Pendant que mon autre main le pompe lascivement accompagnant ma bouche, mon pouce encore chaud et humide vient délicatement effleurer son intimité. Ses jambes s'écartent de plus belle, comme une invitation à aller plus loin. Je ne perds pas une seconde et lui offre satisfaction sans hésiter. J'essaie de le détendre au maximum. Une fois qu'il s'est habitué à mon pouce, je passe au majeur, puis j'insère un deuxième doigt. De le voir prendre son pied de la sorte est jouissif. Je sens qu'il ne va plus tenir très longtemps. Quelques va-et-vient avec ma bouche sur son membre, mes doigts à l'intérieur de lui, suffisent et il se soulage en moi. J'accueille avec plaisir sa semence et l'avale sans osciller.

Je veux tout de lui.

Il me regarde, stupéfait par la vision de ce spectacle. De ma langue, je lèche le contour de mes lèvres, sans en perdre une goutte. Mon regard triomphant défie ses yeux qui se ferment sous le poids de l'orgasme. Je suis transporté dans un élan bestial. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. J'empoigne fermement ses hanches et le retourne brutalement.

Je ne contrôle plus ma force.

Je ne contrôle plus mes gestes.

Maintenant, j'ai tout simplement envie de le baiser et de lâcher toute la ferveur qui m'anime.

J'embrasse le bas de ses reins, remonte le long de sa colonne, le long de ses omoplates. Je m'allonge sur son corps et souffle dans son cou :

**"Alors, Monsieur Styles, j’arrête ?"**

**"Putain Louis, j'en peux plus, prends-moi."**

_Tes désirs sont des ordres._  

J'attrape le préservatif à côté de moi, je déchire l'emballage avec mes dents et l'enfile. Sans plus tarder, je guide mon membre jusqu'à son entrée et m'insère en lui, lentement, délicatement. C'est chaud, étroit.

_Putain, c'est bon !_

Je commence alors à bouger en lui, doucement. Mes paumes attrapent ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et je croise mes doigts dans les siens. Je serre, fort. Je lui transmets toute mon envie pour son corps si tentant. La cambrure de mes reins suit parfaitement la sienne en créant un mouvement de vague complètement déchaîné. La sensation irradie tout mon être. C'est agonisant. Chacune de mes terminaisons nerveuses est en ébullition.

**"Aaah... Louis"**

**"Dis-le, encore"**

Il gémit mon prénom.

Il gémit des injures.

Il gémit des mots incompréhensibles.

J'aimerais entendre ce son encore et encore. Je viens de nouveau embrasser sa gorge déployée, il tourne sa tête et je m'empare de sa bouche, de sa langue. Je lâche ses mains et me redresse sur mes genoux. Je remonte ses fesses pour changer d'angle et m'insérer plus profondément. J'agrippe ses hanches et continue de le pilonner, plus fortement. Son cri rauque et soudain m'indique que j'ai réussi à trouver son point sensible. Ses poings se serrent à travers les fibres du tapis.

J'ai chaud. Je sens mon corps bouillir. Je lèche et mordille son dos luisant. Je reprends son sexe en main et lui masse vigoureusement. Mes coups de reins deviennent de plus en plus puissants, plus rapides. Nos corps se tendent, le plaisir augmente jusqu'à l'explosion de nos sens… moi en lui, lui dans ma main, dans un râle mutuel de plaisir.

Je suis à bout de souffle mais au septième ciel.

Je sens le corps de Harry flancher, s'étalant de tout son long sur le tapis. Je le suis dans son mouvement et écrase tout mon poids sur son corps tremblant. L'envie irrésistible d'embrasser son cou ne me quitte pas. Seuls les sons de mes baisers et de nos respirations haletantes se font encore entendre dans la pièce. Sentant nos deux corps s'apaiser, je me redresse et me retire délicatement.

Je m'allonge à côté de lui sur le dos, les yeux fixés au plafond et ôte le préservatif. Harry se retourne également sur le flanc et pose son regard sur moi, hésitant. Je tourne la tête vers lui et nos regards se croisent. Le silence prend peu à peu place dans la chambre. Le temps s'arrête. C'est gênant et intense en même temps.

Et, je réalise.

Je viens de coucher avec Harry. Je viens de prendre mon pied avec ce mec qui me fait tourner la tête depuis des semaines.

Et, j'ai aimé. J'ai adoré.

Je contemple ses yeux magnifiques encore remplis de désir. Sa voix éraillée me sort de ma léthargie.

  **"J'ai toujours pensé que tu n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me foutre ton poing dans la gueule.**

**\- Ça m'a aussi traversé l'esprit plusieurs fois…"**

Nos yeux se défient à nouveau, intensément. Il me nargue. Il me cherche. Il me provoque avec son sourire aguicheur.

Je me lève et tends la main vers lui. Harry me questionne du regard mais attrape tout de même ma main et se lève également. Sans dire un mot, je le dirige vers le lit et le pousse violemment sur les draps. Je me place à califourchon sur lui et lui susurre à l'oreille.

**"Mais, pour l'instant, j'ai surtout de nouveau envie de toi. Très, très envie de toi...**

**\- Oh..."**

Maintenant qu'il est là, qu'il est à moi, je veux le baiser… jusqu'à épuisement.

 

***

 

Sa respiration lente m'indique qu'il dort paisiblement. Allongés tous les deux sur le ventre, mon corps surplombe sommairement le sien. Ma jambe est légèrement repliée sur ses mollets. Son visage est tourné vers la porte. Ses cheveux s'éparpillent dans un amas de boucles désordonnées sur le coussin. Mon nez niché dans son cou, je sens encore l'odeur de sexe et de plaisir émanant de son corps. Je lui caresse le bas du dos du bout des doigts pour ne pas le réveiller. Je l'ai épuisé et moi je suis incapable de dormir, encore trop submergé par cette explosion de sensations. Mais je suis bien. Je me sens bien. Je ne réfléchis plus et me laisse bercer par son souffle.  


J'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir, sans doute les autres qui rentrent du festival. Les pas se rapprochent de plus en plus de ma chambre quand soudain, j'entends la poignée s'actionner. Je relève la tête et voit Niall se tenir sur le pas de la porte. Je ferme brièvement les yeux et lâche un long soupire. Ça n'annonce rien de bon. Jamais Niall ou Liam ne se permettraient d'entrer librement dans ma chambre, en pleine nuit, à moins que...

**“Louis, code rouge”**  m'annonce-t-il à demi voix, imperturbable, levant la main, arme au poing.

_Oh putain !_

Nial referme aussitôt la porte. Il a très bien compris la situation. Le drap recouvre à peine nos corps nus. Je dois faire vite, très vite mais je ne veux pas réveiller Harry alors je me retire du lit délicatement. Il bouge à peine en émettant un léger gémissement. Je m'arrête un quart de seconde, je regarde sa nuque, son dos, ses fesses... je me revois, sur lui, en lui, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que la nuit que l'on vient de passer ne soit pas un rêve. Je me précipite vers mes vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la chambre. La pièce est à peine éclairée par les lumières extérieures qui passent au travers des persiennes et je manque de me casser la gueule sur le tapis à moitié retourné.

  
On n'a pas fait semblant !  


J'enfile mon T-shirt, mon jeans et mes _Vans_ rapidement et me dirige vers le mini coffre fort de ma penderie. Je tourne la tête vers Harry, c'est bon, je suis sauf,  il dort comme un bébé. Je compose le code et prends mes armes. J'accroche l'étui de mon couteau au passant de mon jeans, mets un chargeur et mon silencieux dans ma poche et prends mon Glock 17 que je garde en main. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d’œil vers Harry, je sors de la chambre. J'ouvre la porte à moitié en position de garde, un regard à droite vers le fond du couloir. Personne. Un regard à gauche vers le salon. Niall m'attend, adossé au mur. Il me fait un signe de tête. Longeant le mur, je m'approche de lui.

  
**“Situation?**

**\- C'est la Cosa Nostra. Simon nous a appelé pendant le festival. Ils ont été repérés sur Anguilla il y a deux heures. Ils sont quatre. Jo et lui les ont interceptés au niveau de Island Harbour mais trop nombreux. Ils ont fui vers le port. Liam et moi, on a repris le bateau dès le signal. L'avantage c'est que Crocus Bay est bien plus proche de Mélina que Island Harbour mais s'ils ont eu l'info pour Mélina et qu'ils ont prit un bateau à Island Harbour ils devraient être là dans peu de temps... Putain Louis, Simon est furieux, tu ne répondais ni aux appels ni au signal...”**

Je n'avais jamais vu autant de jugement et de déception dans le regards de mon collègue, de mon ami. Et il a bien raison. Je viens de commettre la plus grosse bourde de toute ma carrière professionnelle.

Encore une !  


Déjà, pour aller le chercher en pleine mer j'étais bien atteint mais là, c'est de la pure connerie. Une bêtise de débutant. J'ai laissé ma montre et mon portable dans la buanderie. Je les avais enlevés pour réparer cette putain de machine dont tout le monde se fout. Et parce que, bien sûr, Harry est passé par là. Parce que, bien sûr, je me suis énervé contre lui. Parce que, bien sûr, ce mec me déstabilise complètement, il m'a fait faillir à la règle numéro un, toujours être joignable. Que puis-je bien lui répondre ? Les faits sont là. Aucune excuse valable ne pourrait justifier mon erreur.  


**“Louis, t'es avec moi ? Oh ! C'est bon, on est là maintenant, on verra plus tard pour les reproches”**  


Il a très bien lu en moi. Il sait qu'à cet instant je me ronge les sangs, que je me sens nul, mais la situation est trop grave.  


Je respire un grand coup.

Allez c'est parti.

**“Liam ?**

**\- Parti sécuriser Gallieno à l'étage, il a pris le PC de vidéosurveillance. Il va nous guider. J'ai pris le matos dans le coffre. Liam a pris le fusil à lunette. Tiens.”**

  
Niall me tend une oreillette équipée d'un mini micro que je m'empresse d'installer dans le creux de mon oreille en actionnant le bouton 'on'.

**“Essai un. Louis à Liam. Tu m'entends ?**

**\- Cinq sur cinq. Gallieno sécurisé. Vidéos de surveillance activées.**

**\- OK. Liam, tu restes avec Gallieno. Si ça tourne mal, tu l'embarques et tu te casses. Niall et moi allons couvrir l'hôtel... Putain de merde et les autres ? Ils sont où ? j'** interroge Niall, comme si j'avais soudainement eu une illumination.

**\- Ils sont sains et saufs. On les a laissés sur Anguilla. Ils vont rester chez Steve cette nuit. Je t'expliquerai.**

**\- OK. Harry est...”**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui qui est à l'intérieur dans ma chambre.  J'ai conscience du danger qu'il court, je meurs d'envie de rester près de lui pour le protéger mais le devoir m'appelle. J'ai assez merdé comme ça. Je prie intérieurement pour qu'il reste endormi.

**“Je sais Louis. Pour l'instant il ne craint rien là où il est. On y va comme d'hab'.”**

  
Les grands coups d'éclat c'est pas notre style. En général, on agit vite, bien et proprement. D'un seul coup d’œil et d'un hochement de tête, on se comprend. J'attrape aussitôt le silencieux dans ma poche et le fixe sur le canon de mon pistolet.

Soudain la voix de Liam éclate dans nos oreillettes.  


**“Mouvements détectés les mecs. Putain, bateau inconnu amarré côté gauche du ponton. Un individu qui traverse la plage...merde, je vois pas les autres pour l'instant.”**

Ils ont dû couper le moteur avant d'accoster sur le ponton. On ne peut pas rester planter là, à attendre. Il faut en priorité sécuriser les accès de l'Hôtel. Il y en a trois. L'entrée principale, la porte dans la cuisine et celle au bout de l'autre couloir. On est deux. Liam doit rester en poste à l'étage. Ils sont quatre. Tout va bien se passer. Je fais un mouvement de tête à Niall lui demandant s'il est prêt. Il hoche aussitôt la tête. Je pointe deux doigts vers mes yeux et les dirige vers le salon lui indiquant de s'occuper des entrées nord. Je lui indique que je m'occupe de l'arrière. Tout s'enclenche dans ma tête. Tel un automate, j'active l'agent qui est est en moi.

Ok, on y va.

Je fonce droit vers la buanderie pour récupérer mon portable et ma montre. J'entends la voix de Niall expliquer rapidement le plan à Liam pendant que je remets ma montre autour de mon poignet. Il nous indique qu'il se dirige vers la cuisine. Je leur réponds que je vais accéder à la porte de derrière par l'étage. Le couloir dans lequel je me situe ne dispose pas d'accès vers l'extérieur. La meilleure solution est de l'atteindre par le haut. Je prends les escaliers à côté de la buanderie, que je monte quatre à quatre. J'inspecte rapidement le couloir du haut par prudence. La voie est dégagée. Pas le temps de réfléchir je choisis la première  chambre face à moi. Peu importe, elles ont toutes un accès au porche balcon de l'étage. J'appuie sur le bouton droit de ma montre qui libère une tige en métal souple. Avantage d'être un agent secret, j'adore ces putains de gadgets. Je module rapidement le bout de fer de façon à l'insérer dans la serrure de la porte. Au bout de quelques manipulations à l'intérieur, j'entends un cliquetis m'indiquant que j'ai réussi à l'ouvrir.  Je cours vers la porte fenêtre et l'ouvre délicatement sans un bruit. Je regarde à l'horizon. L'arrière de l'hôtel est beaucoup plus sauvage et sombre.  Seule la faible lueur des lanternes au niveau du jardin sud et le spot au dessus de la porte arrière me permettent de discerner quelque chose dans la pénombre.

Je passe le pas de la porte fenêtre et la referme rapidement, Je reste adossé au mur et j'observe. Rien. Je longe la façade vers la gauche jusqu'à atteindre le niveau de la porte tout en essayant de détecter le moindre mouvement. J'entends un craquement de branche. Je m'arrête.

  
**“Louis, cible repérée à l'arrière”** , Liam me prévient à l'oreillette.

Il a dû détecter le mec sur la vidéo.

**“J'ai.”**

Je chuchote en mettant la main devant ma bouche, assez pour que Logan comprenne que j'ai la situation en main mais pour éviter que ma voix ne porte jusqu'à l'intrus. Je le vois juste en dessous s'approchant de l'hôtel. L'individu marche vers la porte. Il est armé, assez baraqué. Malgré la faible luminosité, je peux apercevoir l'encre qui recouvre entièrement ses bras et son cou. La Cosa Nostra est aussi appelée «L'Organisation Tatouée». Certains membres n'hésitent pas à se faire tatouer pour démontrer leur puissance et leur détermination au sein de la mafia. Je sais que ces mecs là n'hésitent pas. Ils ne sont pas là pour épargner Gallieno. Lorsqu'ils ont un contrat, c'est pour l'éliminer... définitivement et toux ceux qui se mettent en travers de leur chemin.

Et là, clairement,  au vu de la situation, c'est lui ou moi.

J'attends un instant, il avance, il avance. Je campe en surplomb tel un rapace guettant sa proie. L'adrénaline monte et s'empare de tout mon corps. 

Je ne réfléchis plus.  

Action.

Dès que l'individu pose un pied sur les marches du porche menant vers la porte, je m'élance au-dessus de la rambarde. J'agrippe le rebord et je saute passant mes jambes par dessus le bord en direction de l'intrus. Il se retourne, surpris par mon assaut. Tout se passe très vite.  Dans mon élan et encore en plein vol, mes pieds n'ont pas encore touché le sol, je dégaine mon flingue, je repère son visage et je shoote. Une balle en pleine tête. Le gars s'écroule. J'atterris sur le sol en amortissant ma chute par une pirouette. Je reste accroupi une seconde, je relève la tête prudemment et regarde tout autour de moi. Rien à l'horizon. Je me lève et me précipite vers son corps inerte. Je vérifie son poul. Même si mon coup n'a pas loupé, je vérifie par réflexe. Il est bien mort. Je le fouille rapidement. Il a une autre arme accrochée à un holster de cheville. Aucun micro. C'est surtout de cela dont je voulais m'assurer. C'est bon signe. Aucune connexion, moins de chances de communiquer notre position.

**“Louis à Liam. Cible à terre.**

**\- Reçu. Louis, J'ai perdu contact avec Niall.”**

_Merde._  
  


Je laisse la dépouille sur le pas du porche, on s'en occupera plus tard et me rue vers le côté de l'hôtel. Je contourne la bâtisse en restant au sol et non par le porche. Je vois au loin, au niveau de la porte de cuisine, Niall et l'un des malfrats se battre. Je cours vers eux quand soudain Niall perd le contrôle. Le type le plaque contre la porte de son bras gauche. Je ne peux pas tirer, Niall est dans le même angle. Dans le feu de l'action, je jette mon flingue au sol et sors mon couteau de son étui. Au même moment, le type sort lui aussi un couteau et s'apprête à frapper Niall au niveau de sa hanche droite. Je le surprends par derrière en sautant les quelques marches du porche. Je passe le bras sous son aisselle et vient lui trancher la gorge. Un trait, net, rapide, précis juste au niveau de la carotide. Radical. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir. Le sang gicle, coule. Sous l'effet de surprise, il lâche son couteau et porte par réflexe sa main au niveau de la plaie béante. Je le maintiens fermement durant ses quelques secondes d'agonie jusqu'à ce que toute vie quitte son corps. Le cadavre glisse le long de mon torse et s'effondre lourdement au sol.

  
Niall se retourne. Il a pris un sacré coup sur la gueule. Sa lèvre est explosée. Son regard se pose sur la dépouille puis sur moi. Il prend un grand souffle et hoche la tête. Pas besoin de parler, d'un simple coup d'œil je comprends qu'il me remercie. Il ne faut pas traîner. Logan se manifeste au même moment.

 

**“Liam à Louis. J'ai une cible à côté de leur bateau qui fait le guet, en plein dans mon viseur.”**

  
Je me rappelle que Niall m'a dit que Liam avait pris le fusil à lunette. La chambre de Gallieno donne pile sur la façade avant de l'hôtel avec vu sur la mer et...le ponton. Bien vu Liam.

**“Cible en joue... 3, 2, 1... ciao bello”**

J'entends à travers l'oreillette la légère détonation pneumatique presque silencieuse du fusil puis le rire sarcastique de Logan. C'est un fou du tir. Je crois que ce mec est devenu agent pour se la jouer Call of Duty toute sa vie. Moi, j'ai toujours préféré l'arme blanche, plus classe, plus noble et j'en ai fait ma spécialité. Je maîtrise le combat au katana et suis un pro du lancer de couteau.

Ne jamais me mettre au défi sur une partie de fléchettes.  

Nous reprenons aussitôt nos esprits. Simon a dit que sur Anguilla ils étaient quatre. Trois à terre mais...

**“Y'en a un quatrième bordel ! Il est où ? Liam, repère-le, vite !**

**\- Ouais, je fais défiler toutes les cam' ça vient... putain... plage... ponton... putain, allez... JE L'AI. Merde ! Entrée principale. Il s'apprête à rentrer dans l'hôtel.”**

_Harry._

Rien à foutre de Gallieno, je sais qu'il est en sécurité avec Liam mais, bordel, non, pas ça, pas Harry. Si le mec s'aventure dans les chambres, la mienne est la première en ligne de mire. Mes sens sont décuplés, mon sang pompe à une vitesse folle dans mes veines. Je me précipite à l'intérieur de la cuisine. J'ouvre doucement la porte attenante à la salle à manger et aperçois l'intrus au milieu du salon. Je reste là où je suis pour l'observer et jauger la situation. C'est un grand type brun, basané, tatoué. Il avance à tâtons à travers le salon cherchant son itinéraire. Son regard se tourne vers la cuisine. Je me remets aussitôt à couvert dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et attends sa réaction pour savoir s'il m'a vu.

Les secondes qui s'écoulent paraissent durer une éternité quand, soudain, il me semble entendre la voix de Harry provenir de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Mon cerveau explose.

Je dois réagir.

J'ai l'impression d'être invincible.

Je ne réfléchis plus et laisse mon instinct prendre le dessus...


End file.
